Changing to be happy
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era sólo un Tom Riddle de 16 años.
1. 1º El viaje

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Ryddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Tom Ryddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **1/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**El viaje**

Era la batalla final y él ya estaba más que preparado para derrotar al maldito asesino que se le paraba en frente. A sus 15 años, y pese al oscuro poder de su adversario, estaba seguro que su rencor lo ayudaría a vencer.

— ¿Qué tienes para mi, ¡Oh, gran Harry Potter! —Dijo el Lord, lanzándole un hechizo que el muchacho esquivó con gran facilidad.

— ¡Un Avada tengo para ti, maldito! —Le gritó con fuerza, abalanzándose contra el hombre.

La lucha en los terrenos de Hogwarts llevaba más de tres horas. Era una batalla épica y ninguno de los dos bandos parecía querer rendirse. La luz y la oscuridad luchaban con todas sus fuerzas.

No había bajas hasta el momento, pero si había muchísimos heridos tanto de un lado como del otro.

— ¡Es momento de terminar con esto, mocoso! —Le dijo Voldemort.

—Avada Kedavra —gritaron al mismo tiempo, y ambos hechizos chocaron en frente.

Harry trataba con todas sus fuerzas de incrementar su poder mágico al máximo, para que el fatídico rayo no diera contra él.

Voldemort imprimía cada vez mas fuerza al suyo; y por sobre todo se dedicaba a infundir valor a sus mortífagos, que al ver que su señor estaba en tal situación dejaron de atacar al igual que los miembros del lado de la luz.

— ¡Deja de luchar, mocoso! —Gritaban los mortífagos en medio de las risas — ¡Nunca podrás contra Lord Voldemort!

Harry sentía que sus fuerzas se perdían poco a poco, pero mas nada podía hacer. Los pensamientos que evocaban a las personas que tanto había querido se fueron reuniendo en su cabeza, como una especie de calvario. No volvería a conversar con Ron y Hermione. No volvería a discutir con Draco, al cual había aprendido a apreciar luego de que Remus se convirtiera en su padrastro, y los Malfoy se cambiaran de bando. No volvería a reír de las ocurrencias de Dumbledore, no vería más a su padrino, a Sirius.

La magia fluía a borbotones y ninguno de los dos tenía mucha energía ya.

Harry hizo un último esfuerzo y se acercó al Dark Lord para incrementar la fuerza de su hechizo, pero fue inútil.

La luz verde del Avada se hizo mas intensa y comenzó a descontrolarse.

— ¡¿Qué demonios? — exclamó Harry, impresionado por la magia que los comenzaba a cubrir.

Voldemort no decía nada, pero se notaba fácilmente que no le estaba gustando el curso que tomaban los acontecimientos.

Finalmente explotó.

La onda mágica lanzó a todos lejos; mientras que a los dos principales contendientes los dejó en el centro, tirados en el suelo, inmóviles y al parecer, inconscientes.

— ¡Harry! —Gritó Remus, corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su cachorro. Era seguido por los demás, tanto Aurores, como miembros de la orden y mortífagos.

— ¡No te acerques, Remus! —Le dijo el director cuando llego a su lado.

Dumbledore lanzó una pequeña piedra hacía el cuerpo del Lord, que se mantenía junto al oji verde, y ésta se hizo añicos en el aire.

— ¿Que significa eso, Albus? —Le preguntó Severus, parado junto al hombre de edad.

—Al parecer un campo de energía los rodea. No podremos hacer nada hasta que uno de los dos reaccione y pueda disolver el campo —explicó de manera rápida.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —Preguntó Lucius al llegar junto a su esposo.

Dumbledore, sin que nadie lo notara, comenzó a murmurar en voz muy baja. Poco a poco, ante la atónita mirada de los demás, los mortífagos empezaron a caer.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —Gritó alguien entre la multitud.

—Es el director —dijo Hermione, al ver como el hombre seguía murmurando el hechizo hasta que el último de los mortífagos cayó.

—Aurores, si me hacen el favor, ¿Podrían escoltar a los desmayados a una celda del ministerio? Estoy seguro que el Ministro dictaminará que se hará con ellos —decretó, para luego apuntar con su varita a los cuerpos de Harry y Voldemort. No pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera levitarlos —bueno, tendremos que dejarlos aquí y montar guardia para esperar a que despierten.

Todos estaban impresionados, ¿Qué harían ahora?

Todo le daba vueltas y no podía abrir los ojos. ¿Qué se supone que había pasado?

Se enfrentaba a Tom Ryddle. Pero luego del último ataque todo se volvió negro y ahora le estaba costando horrores levantarse.

Lentamente abrió un ojo. Quedó segado por el sol de medio día. Los cerró y luego analizó sus propias sensaciones ¿No se supone que cuando estaban pelando era casi media noche?

Hizo un gran esfuerzo y se sentó.

—Bien, por lo menos estoy en Hogwarts —dijo, al divisar el castillo que se imponía frente a él.

Miró los alrededores buscando algo que no cuadrara.

— ¿Dónde esta el sauce boxeador? —Exclamó viendo el espacio vació_ ¿Lo habrán destruido en la batalla? _se preguntó a si mismo.

Tambaleándose, se puso de pie apoyando una mano en su rodilla. Estaba realmente agotado y no sabía bien de donde estaba sacando fuerzas para no perder la conciencia.

Escuchó un gemido a su costado. Al voltear y ver quien era retrocedió instintivamente _¿Por qué demonios no esta muerto? _chilló en sus pensamientos.

Ahí, quejándose de un supuesto dolor mientras sobaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, se encontraba la versión adolescente de Tom Ryddle.

El oji negro elevó la mirada y de un salto se puso de pie frente a Harry.

— ¿Aun no te mueres, mocoso? —Preguntó molesto, lo que causo cierta gracia en el menor.

—Lamento arruinar tus planes, pero no, aun no me muero. Y no lo haré hasta que te haya destruido —le dijo de frente. Trató de buscar su varita, pero no la veía por ningún lado — ¡Accio varita! —Pronunció, pero nada pasó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Potter? —Le dijo con burla — ¿Tu varita no te reconoce? —Añadió, mostrándole el arma que estaba a unos pasos de él.

— ¡¿Cómo? —Gritó tomándola, pero la varita salió disparada de sus manos como si se negara a que él la cogiera.

—Esto es inverosímil. Realmente no te reconoce —se rió burlón, pero procesó la idea en su mente _¿Por qué demonios, Potter no puede agarrar la maldita vara? _Era bastante desconcertante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera, Ryddle? —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y ambos se giraron instintivamente.

Parados frente a ellos se encontraba un grupo de tres jóvenes y una mujer, todos envueltos en túnicas de la casa de las serpientes.

Tom estaba impactado. Ahora si no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero no podía estar equivocado. Los que estaban frente a ellos eran los que se juntaban con él mientras se encontraba como estudiante en Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? —Dijo Harry, ciertamente contrariado.

No era idiota, pero le confundían dos de las personas que estaban frente a el. El mas alto de todos, que parecía mayor que los demás, era demasiado parecido a Lucius Malfoy; aunque su mirada era muchísimo mas fría. Y el otro tipo, moreno y alto, le recordaba terriblemente a los hermanos Lestrange.

— ¿Quién es el chico, Tom? —Preguntó la única mujer presente. Una exuberante rubia de ojos azules.

— ¿Walburga, Walburga Black? —Preguntó el moreno, logrando que Harry mirara a la mujer con cara de espanto.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ryddle, olvidaste a tus compañeros? —Se burló el hombre moreno que estaba frente a él. Era alto, de tez clara y el cabello corto de color castaño.

—Avery —dijo reconociéndolo.

—Sí, definitivamente algo malo te esta pasando —acotó el que se parecía a Malfoy.

—Abraxas… ¿Me podrías explicar que es lo que esta pasando aquí? —Le dijo Tom, ganando con ello una exclamación a su lado — ¡Tú, quieto donde te vea! —Advirtió a Harry, que parecía tratar de escapar.

—No se a que te refieres, pero creo que Wal te preguntó algo —le dijo refiriéndose a la pregunta que había hecho Walburga.

—Esperen, esperen —pidió tratando de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza — ¿Qué año es este? —Preguntó meditando.

—Estamos a 1942 —dijo la mujer extrañada —2 de mayo de 1942.

— ¡Imposible! —Gritó Harry, llamando la atención de los otros cinco.

— ¡Bien, quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando aquí y quien demonios es ese mocoso! —Dijo Malfoy, cansado de no entender nada. Un Malfoy lo sabe todo, se dijo para si mismo.

—Denme un minuto —dijo el Lord, mientras camina en dirección de un choqueado Harry. Lo tomó del codo y lo alejó un poco de los demás —Bien, Potter, al parecer viajamos en el tiempo y estamos en mi época de estudiante —dijo molesto.

—Eso es imposible —negó el muchacho.

— ¿Me quieres decir entonces por qué tu varita no te reconoció? —Le preguntó —lo más probable es que sin mi magia ni siquiera existirías en este momento —vio la cara de confusión que tenía el menor y pensó para sí ¿Y se supone que este mocoso estúpido, me iba a matar? —Por si aun no lo notas, no llevas la marca en la frente y no estas usando tus lentes —Harry se tocó la frente y efectivamente no la tenía, y tampoco los lentes, aunque no le molestaba la visión —en esta época, ni siquiera existen tus padres, por lo que lo único que te mantiene con vida es mi flujo de magia que sigue en tu cuerpo.

— ¿Entonces tengo magia limitada? ¿Sólo la tuya? —Dijo asustado, empezando a entender un poco a ese demente — ¿Qué haremos? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Por el momento fingir, para no cambiar mucho el curso de la historia —vio que el menor tenía una expresión igual de idiota que antes —por si no lo notaste, aun no puedo asesinarte. Si no volvemos los dos en el tiempo no vuelve ninguno, así que prefiero tenerte vigilado.

—Y según tú ¿Qué vamos a decir? —Exclamó molesto.

—Que eres mi hermano menor —respondió como si nada.

— ¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser tu hermano menor?

—Porque si te aplican un hechizo para ver tu línea mágica verán solo mi magia en tu cuerpo. En primos es un poco diferente, solo en hermanos es igual por que el flujo de magia viene de los mismos padres… en mi caso, de mi madre y ese Muggle —dijo con desprecio.

—Bien, ¿Pero cómo le haremos con la historia de mi llegada? Si mal no recuerdo se supone que tú eres huérfano —replicó, burlándose de su falla en el brillante plan.

—Diremos que recibí una carta anónima y en ella me decían de tu existencia. Yo te busque en secreto y solo hasta hoy te pude encontrar. Así que por tu bien compórtate como el hermanito pequeño que admira terriblemente a su gran hermano mayor —le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Ya quisieras! —Refunfuñó desviando la vista —Bien, entonces así será —añadió decidido.

Mientras tanto una persona los observaba desde una de las torres del castillo.

El director se puso de pie rápidamente. Se encontraba en el despacho junto al matrimonio Malfoy y a su hijo mayor, Draco; además de Sirius y Severus. Todos analizando las posibilidades.

—Señor ¿Se encuentra bien? —Le preguntó Remus.

—Ya se donde están Harry y Voldemort —dijo, cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de hacer memoria.

— ¿Cómo? —Intervino Lucius.

—Están en el pasado, en la época en que Tom, era alumno de Hogwarts —dijo tajante.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Refutó Sirius, ansioso por la noticia de la supuesta aparición de Harry pero dudando.

—Estoy empezando a recibir recuerdos —dijo abriendo los ojos —hasta el momento sólo recuerdo que los miro por la ventana de mi despacho.

— ¿Cómo puede pasar eso? —Preguntó el profesor Snape.

—Seguramente todos los que estábamos en esa época empezaremos a recibir recuerdos —explicó.

—Por lo que yo también recibiré recuerdos ¿No? —Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

—En efecto Minerva, tú, Hagrid, yo y creo que incluso la pequeña Myrtle Morseferth —dijo, analizando la situación.

— ¿Myrtle la llorona? —Preguntó Draco, que se mantenía junto a su padre.

—Efectivamente, recuerden que ella estaba viva en esa época —dijo firmemente —sólo espero que no hagan alguna estupidez que cambie el curso de la historia.

Ahora sólo podían esperar, y ver que es lo que iban a hacer Harry y Voldemort para volver a la época actual.


	2. 2º Harry Riddle

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría****: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **2/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**Harry Riddle**

— ¿Ahora si nos dirás que es lo que esta pasando aquí? —Le preguntó Walburga. Se mantenía firme en su posición y sin mostrar ningún cambio en su actitud.

— Está bien, pero no aquí —dijo Tom, comenzando a caminar en dirección al lago. Era seguido por Harry, Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy, Robert Lestrange y Avery.

Demás esta decir que Harry se encontraba más que sorprendido por la presencia de esas personas. Tendría que hablar seriamente con su "hermano" sobre el asunto: no podían cambiar las cosas o muchos de los que conocía en el futuro dejarían de existir para siempre.

— Bien, pues el es… Harry – explicó, dudando un poco sobre darle o no ese nombre al mocoso. Lo pensó mejor y decidió que sí, por lo menos por ahora — Harry… Riddle, mi hermano menor – anunció.

— ¿Tu hermano menor? — Preguntó el rubio, sin creerse mucho la explicación del moreno.

— ¿Dudas de mi palabra Malfoy? — Lo encaró de frente, haciendo que el hombre retrocediera instintivamente.

— Así que aquí ya es respetado por las serpientes — pensó Harry — ¿Pero será su Lord? ¿O es que aun no ha dado a conocer sus estúpidas ideas? — Se cuestionó, sin apartarse mucho de Tom.

Como dicen por ahí: "_Mejor diablo conocido, que ángel por conocer_" no era que el ojiverde confiara en Voldemort… Pero era él o la bruja de Walburga Black, sin contar con el idiota admirador de la sangre de Abraxas Malfoy… ¿Acercarse a ellos? ¡No muchas gracias! Con un psicópata en su vida le basta y le sobra.

— ¿Pretendes que estudie aquí? — preguntó Avery, mientras miraba de arriba abajo al mocoso. "_Si, se parecen_", pensó.

— Eso lo tendré que hablar con el director — comenzó a caminar en dirección al colegio y se fijó que venía solo — ¡Vamos! — Gritó claramente.

— Ah… sí — Harry se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que su "hermano" se había puesto en marcha nuevamente.

— Escúchame bien Potter — le habló, luego de cerciorarse que los demás no los siguieran de cerca — tienes que parecen un poco más astuto de lo que eres para hacerte pasar por mi hermano.

— ¿Me estas llamando idiota? — Se paró molesto.

— Solo digo que debes tener un poco de la astucia que yo tengo para parecer mi familiar — en ningún momento dejó de caminar.

— Si estas tratando de mejorar tu discurso ¡No lo lograste! — Refunfuño el menor, para luego suspirar y seguir a su némesis.

— No pretendo tratarte bien, Potter, por lo que trata de no sacarme de quicio — le dijo Tom mirándolo de frente. En eso vio que los otros jóvenes se empezaban a acercar.

— Bueno, ahora tenemos un problema. Porque no sabes cuanto disfruto fastidiarte la existencia y, por si no lo notaste, estaré contigo en Hogwarts y no podrás hacerme nada sino quieres que desaparezcamos para siempre — y con estas palabras Harry se adelantó, dejando a un furioso Tom Riddle atrás para ser cuestionado por sus amigos.

— Al parecer ya no estas tan convencido de haberte traído al mocoso — le dijo Walburga, al ver el aire prepotente con que se alejaba el moreno.

— Digamos que el tiempo que estuve solo lo hizo menos tolerable, para mi obviamente — pronunció molesto. Luego siguió caminando en dirección al castillo.

Harry entró al colegio y no se sorprendió por no ver ningún cambio, lo que si le llamó la atención fue el hombre que venía acercándosele.

— ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo, jovencito? — Le preguntó.

Harry estuvo apunto de abrir la boca, pero su "_hermano_" llegó rápidamente, ya sin los otros Slytherin, y se paró frente al hombre.

— Profesor Dumbledore — saludó al académico — necesito hablar con el director Dippet ¿Usted nos podría llevar con él?

— ¡Oh! Por supuesto joven Riddle — les dijo amablemente — pero me podría informar quien es él — pidió, mientras señalaba a Harry.

Ahora si que Harry se puso nervioso. Se supone que Albus Dumbledore fue quien encontró a Tom y no sabía si el profesor se había dado a la tarea de buscar los registros de los Riddle, para saber si tenían o no más parientes.

Lo mismo pensaba Tom, pero tenía que arriesgarse. De eso dependía el que volvieran a su época.

— Es mi hermano menor, profesor Dumbledore.

— ¿Su hermano, señor Riddle? — Preguntó dudoso — No recuerdo que tuviera uno.

— Por que ni siquiera yo lo sabía — dijo seriamente — Según me informaron mi padre tenía una hermana mayor, la cual se hizo cargo de Harry. Yo me quedé con mi madre por ser el primer hijo, pero cuando ella murió me mandaron al orfanato y nunca supe de la existencia de este pequeño.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! — dijo el hombre, mientras examinaba a los dos jóvenes meticulosamente: solo el color de sus ojos era diferente, ya que Harry los tenía verdes y Tom de color negro — Si me siguen… — dijo caminando en dirección al despacho.

— ¡Que buena historia! — le dijo siguiendo al mayor.

— Supuse que no se te ocurriría nada creíble. Pero no pienso inventar tu parte… así que ve pensando en algo — caminaba seriamente y a una prudente distancia del profesor.

— No te preocupes por eso, creo que tengo suficiente experiencia con mis tíos.

— A propósito… ¡Tienes que quedar en Slytherin! — le advirtió.

— ¡Oh no, claro que no! Yo soy Gryffindor y no dejaré de serlo — se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que su hermano se volteara.

— ¡Mira mocoso! — Lo agarró de la solapa de su camisa — Harás lo que te diga y te quedarás tranquilamente a mi lado ¿Entendiste?

— ¡Púdrete Riddle! — le respondió, soltándose de su agarre — También es tu culpa el que estemos aquí, así que dame algo de aire y déjame alejarme un poco de tu fatídica presencia — ya estaba harto del mayor, y ahora más, ya que encima tenía que hacerse pasar por su hermano.

— ¿Pasa algo malo jóvenes Riddle? — Preguntó Dumbledore, quien se había volteado para ver el por qué se detuvieron — Síganme por favor — les pidió sonriendo, para que el ambiente entre los hermanos se relajase un poco. Era notorio que no habían pasado tiempo juntos y lo más probable es que fueran unos desconocidos entre ellos.

Llegaron a una gárgola que los comunicaría con el despacho del director Armando Dippet. La imponente figura les dio paso para que empezaran la subida a la oficina.

— Director Dippet — saludó Dumbledore — el joven Riddle tiene algo que hablar con usted — se hizo a un lado para que los hermanos se adelantaran.

El tal Dippet era un hombre de edad avanzada y barba canela. El cual tenía una mirada de absoluta admiración para el futuro Lord.

— Oh joven Riddle, que lo trae por aquí — le dijo amablemente — Pero por favor, tomen asiento.

Harry sinceramente se sentía prisionero en una dimensión desconocida. Porque este tipo parecía adorar el aire que respiraba Tom; incluso casi estaba seguro de que en la mirada del anciano había algo mas que admiración.

— Director Dippet; hace unos meses recibí una carta en la que me informaban de la existencia de mi hermano menor — le dijo, apuntando a Harry que no se movía de su puesto — En ella me contaban su historia y… — y con total sangre fría, el futuro Voldemort se dedicó a contarle al viejo director la misma historia que le había dado a Dumbledore. Este solo asentía y lo miraba atentamente.

— Ya veo, ya veo. ¿Con que es su hermano? — Se puso de pie frente al menor — Y dígame joven — dijo mirando a Harry — ¿Como fue que se enteró de la existencia de su hermano mayor? — sus ojos cargados de astucia estudiaban al chico a la par de que trataba de entrar en su mente.

Harry fue consciente de esto y dejó que viera algunos recuerdos de su vida con los Dursley. Así el viejo mago se hizo una pequeña idea de lo que pasó el joven en su infancia.

— Cómo pudo ver en mis recuerdos… — aparentó molestia por la intromisión en su cabeza — no viví la mejor de las infancias, ya que mis tíos no estaban muy de acuerdo con mis dotes mágicas…

— Primero, le pido disculpas por mi incursión inadecuada. Es un mago de excelentes poderes — le alabó — y comprenderá que primero deberemos constatar su parentesco con el joven Riddle.

— No tengo problemas con eso — dijo el menor, tratando de parecer tranquilo: Espero que lo que dijo Tom sea verdad y solo tenga su esencia mágica, pensaba preocupado.

— Profesor Dumbledore, me haría el favor de llamar al profesor Slughorn — le pidió al anciano — creo que alguna de sus pociones nos podría ayudar a saber la procedencia del joven.

— Por supuesto director — dijo, saliendo de la habitación para ir a buscar al profesor de pociones.

— ¿Y bien joven? — Preguntó el director — ¿Que lo trajo a Hogwarts?

— Bueno — vio de reojo que Tom le mandaba una mirada casi asesina — quería conocer a mi hermano, y como soy mago, quizás aprender un poco mas en Hogwarts — contestó tratando de parecer inofensivo.

— Ya veo, pero por lo que me pude dar cuenta, tiene unas dotes innatas, como el percatarse de las intromisiones en su mente — trataba de buscar algo que le indicara que no debía confiar en el muchacho.

— Bien, eso es normal en mi — explicó un poco incomodo, por lo que recurrió a su "hermano" para salvarse — según Tom puede ser hereditario, como el parsel — si bien no le gustaba que la gente supiera de su particular don, en esta ocasión le podría servir mucho.

— Oh, un hablante de parsel — dijo impactado — Me encantaría que me lo demostrara: Serpensortia — pronunció, apuntando a una de las orillas del salón.

Harry se acercó al animal seguido de su hermano, que se paró a su lado.

— ¿Qué pretendesss decccirle a esssa ssserpiente? — Les preguntó Tom, en el mismo idioma que la cobra frente a ellos.

— No ssse — dijo meditando la situación — Hola hermosssa, ¿Podríasss acccercccarte un poccco? — Vio como el serpiente se acercaba a ellos con un andar enérgico.

— Asssí que ssson hablantesss — les dijo el animal — bassstante interesssante — desafió a los dos con su mirada.

El director veía la interacción alucinado. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de la presencia de los otros dos profesores, que contemplaban la demostración de habilidades en silencio y bastante apartados del lugar.

— Dile que haga algo para impresssionarlosss y lisssto — le indico Tom, para luego alejarse de ellos y ponerse junto al director. No quería que pensaran que él estaba interviniendo.

— Ssse que quizzzásss te molessste, pero podríasss sssubir hasssta posssarte sssobre misss hombrosss… esss una essspecccie de prueba que debo sssuperar — le pidió lo mas amable que podía.

La serpiente no contestó nada, solo hizo lo que el menor le había pedido.

Los adultos dieron un salto cuando vieron que el animal se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello del moreno, pero esta solo se enrolló tranquilamente en el lugar.

— Perfecto — dijo el director, luego de ver el despliegue de poder que tenía el menor — Oh profesor Slughorn, que bueno que llegó.

— Si, el profesor Dumbledore me explicó la situación y aquí les traigo la poción — se acercó con un vial de color rosado extendiéndoselo al menor — Por favor joven, tome esta poción para ver su procedencia.

Harry se tomó todo el contenido de un golpe y esperó a que los resultados saltaran a la vista.

Tal como lo predijo Tom, su magia solo se vio enlazada a él, por lo que podía pasar perfectamente como su hermano menor.

— Bien, los resultados ya están — dijo el director — Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Harry Riddle.

El director Dumbledore se había quedado impactado con sus propios recuerdos.

— ¿Director? — Preguntó Remus, al ver lo pensativo que se encontraba el hombre.

— Recordó algo más ¿Cierto? — le dijo Lucius.

— Sí — dijo, abriendo los ojos y viendo a los presentes — Creo que Tom y Harry arreglaron el asunto… por el momento.

— Pero… — dijo Severus.

— Acaba de nacer Harry Riddle, el hermano menor de Tom Riddle.

Era increíble la cara que tenían los presentes en la oficina ¿Cómo demonios les serviría que Harry se hiciera pasar por el hermano de Voldemort?


	3. 3º Gryffindor o Slytherin

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **3/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**Gryffindor o Slytherin**

Bien. Las cosas estaban por buen curso.

El director Dippet estaba convencido, al igual que Albus Dumbledore y Horace Slughorn, de que el joven junto a Tom Riddle era efectivamente su hermano menor. Por lo menos a lo que a línea mágica y uno que otro atributo físico se refiere.

Harry se mantenía tranquilo. No quería demostrar sus emociones y no tenía idea de lo que pasaría ahora… ni como afectaría este suceso al futuro del cual venían.

—Bien jóvenes… —dijo el director, mientras les indicaba que tomaran asiento — En vista de que el joven Riddle, es decir Harry, ha demostrado aptitudes propias para la magia lo someteremos a la selección de Casas — dijo con muchísima alegría (al parecer más de la necesaria).

— Le agradezco mucho la oportunidad que me esta dando — le dijo el ojiverde, mientras se arqueaba respetuosamente y se mantenía de pie junto a su "hermano".

— Bien, entonces no hay mas que hablar, joven Riddle — dijo, esta vez refiriéndose a Tom — ¿Podría mostrarle a su hermano las instalaciones de Hogwarts? Sería bueno, para que se fuera adaptando a su nuevo tipo de vida.

— Por supuesto Director — dijo el mayor de los hermanos, despidiéndose de los tres hombres mientras salía del lugar seguido de Harry.

Se mantuvieron en silencio todo el camino, desde el despacho del director hasta las mazmorras, sin pasar desapercibidos por ninguno de los estudiantes con los que se cruzaban. No era de todos los días ver a un par de chicos tan guapos y con rostros tan serios como los que se mostraban frente a ellos.

— Bien Potter, como te dije antes, "tienes" que quedar en Slytherin — recalcó bien sus palabras

— ¿Cuál es tu problema con las Casas? Sinceramente no te creí una de esas personas que odiaran a los de las demás Casas. O que los mirara en menos — le comentó el menor no tratando de parecer dócil.

De hecho no le importaba molestarlo con tal de que lo dejara en paz. O era por las buenas o era por las malas.

— No me rebajo a cosas tan poco importantes, pero te necesito cerca para tenerte vigilado ¿Quien sabe de lo que serías capaz? — Llegaron a las mazmorras y algo recordó Tom, algo que de hecho había olvidado — ¿Cómo iba la contraseña?

— ¿No lo sabes? — Le preguntó incrédulo.

— Recuerda que esto lo viví hace más de treinta años, mocoso — le dijo con desprecio — tú apenas y recuerdas lo que comiste ayer por la noche — se burló.

— Tienes razón, pero aun no he cenado en esta época, por lo que es imposible de que recuerde algo que aún no hago, ¡Eso me deja en desventaja! — Trató de molestarlo.

— Mira mocoso — advirtió tomándolo de la solapa mientras lo estrellaba contra un muro — deja el fastidio de lado, si no quieres terminar muy, muy, muy mal herido.

— Tus amenazas no me intimidan… — Harry fijó la mirada en su contrario — así que bájame de inmediato que viene alguien — no sabía en que momento la fuerza de su "hermano" lo había elevado del piso.

Tom lo bajó sin apartarle la mirada. Escuchó como alguien se acercaba y, para su fortuna o desgracia, eran su grupo de conocidos: Walburga, Abraxas, Avery y Robert.

— ¿Algo malo, Riddle? — Le preguntó el aristocrático rubio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry.

— Nada, sólo le estaba mostrando las instalaciones a mi hermano — le respondió el moreno.

— ¡Oh, bien! ¿Por qué no le enseñamos las habitaciones? — dijo Avery, mientras subía y bajaba las cejas.

— ¡Aléjate de él, pervertido! — Le dijo el Lord de manera aterradora — Y tú — dijo volteándose y mirando fijamente a Harry — te quiero lo mas lejos posible de él — le apuntó a Avery que parecía devorarlo con la mirada — Es un depravado y no te dejará vivo — advirtió.

— No pretendía acercarme tampoco — le respondió el ojiverde — No me agradan las serpientes — dijo volteándose — ¡Te espero en el comedor! — y sin más se alejó de las mazmorras.

— ¡Vaya con el carácter del mocoso! — dijo Walburga, mirando por donde se había ido el hermano de su "amigo" (si es que se puede llamar amigo a una persona que te hace sentir más miedo que otra cosa).

— Es un antisocial, así que le gusta estar solo.

— Bien, entonces será una digna serpiente — dijo Malfoy, mientras daba la contraseña y la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin se abría para darles entrada.

— ¡Por su bien, espero que si! — Tom recordó el momento en que el mocoso Potter le había dicho que quería ser un Gry. Para su horror, quizás lo consiguiera.

— Dudas de que sea una serpiente — le dijo Robert.

— De hecho si, es demasiado impulsivo y arriesgado — explicó, sentándose en un cómodo sillón de un cuerpo.

— ¿Crees que podría ser un Gryffindor? — Le preguntó Walburga — Los Gryffindor son unos idiotas, gracias a Salazar que nadie de mi familia tiene contacto con "esos" — espetó con desprecio.

Por primera vez en su vida Tom tuvo las ganas de reírse en la cara de la mujer: "Si supieras que tu hijo mayor va a ser uno de "esos" quizás no dirías lo mismo, acabas de condenar a tu sangre" pensó para si mismo.

— Creo que es hora de que vayamos al comedor — dijo Abraxas, mientras se ponía de pie manteniendo su porte estoico.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta de la entrada, pero mientras los demás avanzaban Tom agarró a Avery del brazo.

— Te lo advierto por única vez Avery, ¡No te acerques a mi hermano! — Le apretó el brazo hasta ver el gesto de dolor que hacía el moreno — Créeme, aun no has visto lo peor de mí — y sin más lo soltó y salió del lugar.

— Si no supiera que son hermanos… ¡No! Tom es siempre igual — se convenció a si mismo, pero quien quita y podría gastarle un par de bromas a su amigo. Los celos de hermano posesivo serían un perfecto aliciente.

Todo el que pasara cerca del comedor podía ver al joven de ojos verdes que estaba apoyado en la puerta de entrada, pero enviaba un aura tal que si te metías con él presagiaba que cosas muy malas podrían pasarte.

— ¡Por fin llegas! — dijo al ver que Tom se acercaba. Era seguido por las demás serpientes.

— No te dije que me esperaras — respondió pasando junto a él (o sea de largo).

— Pero yo si te dije que te esperaría aquí — replicó molesto mientras lo alcanzaba.

— ¡Jóvenes Riddle! — Llamó Dumbledore, haciendo que pararan de forma inmediata — Harry, si me acompañaras por favor — le dijo, indicándole las escaleras que llevaban al taburete donde descansaba un sombrero demasiado familiar.

— Claro, profesor — sonrió siguiéndolo, en eso sintió que su hermano lo sujetaba del brazo y se volteó para verlo. Tom tenía una clara mueca de advertencia — Disfruta la función "hermano" — se soltó y ensanchó su sonrisa.

— Tu hermano da miedo — le dijo Avery, que llegaba a su lado.

— Y no te imaginas cuánto — le respondió, mientras de mala gana se dirigía a la mesa de las serpientes sin perder de vista a Harry. Este lo retaba parado junto a Dumbledore.

Todos se encontraban en el más estricto silencio mientras veían al joven que estaba junto al profesor de Transformaciones. Vieron como el director Dippet se ponía de pie y se dirigía al frente para poder apreciar a todos desde la altura.

— Tengo un anuncio que hacer — dijo el hombre, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes. — Desde hoy se integra a la escuela el joven aquí presente: — nuevamente todos dirigieron su mirada al ojiverde — Harry Riddle. Quien entrará a quinto año, por lo que pido a los miembros de la Casa en la que quede le den la más cordial de las bienvenidas — terminó de hablar.

— Joven Riddle, por favor — dijo el director, mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento en el taburete.

Harry se dirigió al lugar y su mente se vio irrumpida de forma alarmante.

— Creí haber escuchado que lo llamaban Riddle — le dijo el sombrero a través de su mente — pero percibo algo muy raro en su cabeza, algo que no pertenece a este lugar, me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera a esta época… — Harry se alarmó de repente, no podía ser que el viejo sombrero lo haya descubierto — No te preocupes, no te delataré, pero espero que lo que tengas que hacer no altere mucho las cosas — Harry asintió. Los demás alumnos se mantenían en silencio, al parecer al sombrero le estaba costando mucho decidirse — Veamos, podrías caer en cualquiera de las Casas sin la menor dificultad, pero descartaremos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff; creo que das para otras cosas y que las serpientes o los leones estarías mejor para ti.

— Si no le molesta, me gustaría estar en Gryffindor, señor — le dijo educadamente, todo porque le hiciera caso — me gustaría mas ser un león y creo que mi hermano y yo no estamos aún listos como para convivir tan de cerca — todo con un tono muy lastimero.

— No se por qué creo que podrías estar mejor con las serpientes… pero si así lo prefieres… ¡Gryffindor! — gritó con algarabía.

— Maldito — dijo Tom por lo bajo.

— Es idea mía o eso fue obra de tu hermano — le dijo Malfoy, para nada complacido con lo que acababa de pasar.

— Puedes apostarlo, pero esto no se va a quedar así — apretó su tenedor tanto que terminó doblándolo hasta el punto de dejarlo inservible.

— Bien, Harry, ahora eres un Gryffindor. Déjame que llame a alguien para que te ayude — dijo Dumbledore, mirando a la mesa de los leones — ¡Señorita McGonagall, por favor! — Dijo desde su lugar.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Nunca se imaginó ver a su profesora como estudiante.

— ¿Dígame, profesor? — Pidió la muchacha al llegar junto a ellos. Era alta y delgada, de cabello castaño y un tanto ondulado.

— Harry, ella es Minerva McGonagall, va en séptimo y es prefecta de Gryffindor. Cualquier cosa que necesites por favor pídeselo sin pena — le dijo en tono relajado. —. Cuento con usted, señorita McGonagall.

— Por supuesto profesor — respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza — Sígueme por favor — pidió a Harry. Llegaron a la mesa de los leones y el muchacho se sentó — Bien, aquí tendrás que recibir todos tus alimentos, siempre en esta mesa — le dijo seriamente.

— Merlín, es seria desde niña — pensó para si mismo el ojiverde.

— ¡Hola! — Habló alguien a su lado y Harry volteó para ver quien era — Mucho gusto, soy Charlus Potter y seré tú compañero de cuarto – le dijo un chico de cabello corto y anteojos. Harry trató de no ahogarse con su propia saliva.

— Mucho gusto, Harry Riddle — extendió su mano para saludarlo ¿Será algún pariente? ¿Quizás mi abuelo? ¡Merlín podría ser mi abuelo! pensó emocionado, ya que reconoció muchas características propias en el muchacho frente a él.

— Ellos son mis amigos: Claud y Hagrid. Van en cuarto pero nos llevamos muy bien — le dijo mostrándole a los otros.

— Mucho gusto — volvió a saludar, tratando de no parecer muy sorprendido por el hecho de conocer a Hagrid de joven.

¿Qué haría ahora, para no alterar las cosas?

— ¡Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Dumbledore! — Dijo Hagrid entrando corriendo al despacho, asustando a los que aun permanecían ahí.

— Hagrid, muchacho, dime que es lo que has recordado… — pidió el director con entusiasmo, esta situación se estaba tornando ciertamente divertida.

— ¿Cómo lo sab…? ¡Ah! no importa… — dijo dejándolo de lado — Recordé haber visto a Harry en mi época en Hogwarts, pero está diferente.

— Eso lo sabemos, mi muchacho. Al parecer Harry y Tom están en otra época, y cayeron precisamente en la que Tom aun era un estudiante.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que recordaré cosas de mi estancia en Hogwarts pero cambiadas? — Trató de entender el semigigante.

— Así es, mi muchacho ¡No te emociona! — Dijo con júbilo.

Todos en el despacho miraban al director tratando de pedir paciencia.


	4. 4º La furia de la serpiente

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **4/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**La furia de la serpiente**

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? — Preguntó Remus. Le molestaba la alegría que parecía causar en Albus lo que acontecía con su cachorro.

— Bueno, lo primero es mantener ambos cuerpos bajo vigilancia constante — dijo el anciano — Creo que sería bueno dividirnos en grupos para custodiarlos las 24 horas, ya que no sabemos el tiempo que les tomará volver.

— ¿Por qué no sólo destruimos a ese monstruo? — Sugirió Draco. También le fastidiaba la poca seriedad con la que Dumbledore tomaba la desaparición de Potter. Había aprendido a llevarse bien con el impulsivo león.

— No podemos. A no ser que queramos arriesgarnos a perder a Harry. Tengo la sospecha de que si dos son los se fueron, dos son los que deben volver.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Montamos guardia hasta que Potter y el Lord se dignen despertar? Podrían tardar años… — espetó Severus con más mala leche que al comienzo de la batalla.

— Creo que sí, mis muchachos — sentenció. — No nos queda de otra que esperar a que ellos encuentren como volver… o que el hechizo se disuelva por si solo.

Y los presentes no hicieron más que acatar la orden. Después de todo, nadie tenía una mejor idea.

La cena había concluido. Pero no así la curiosidad general por saber más del chico nuevo aparecido de la nada… y que para colmo de males era un león hermano de una serpiente.

— Creo que tu hermano es la comidilla del castillo — le susurró Avery. Pero al ver la tensión en su compañero, prefirió dejar el hostigamiento por lo que quedaba de la velada… no era que le intimidara, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

— Ya es hora de que nos vayamos a la sala común — les comunicó Malfoy. Los demás asintieron y se pusieron de pie para seguir al rubio.

En todo el camino a las mazmorras Tom no pronunció ni la más mínima sílaba. Aún estaba molesto por lo que había hecho Potter y tenía la plena seguridad de que no sería nada fácil convivir con el maldito mocoso que estaba destinado a matarlo. Ja, como si pudiera, se decía para si mismo; mas que nada como excusa para mantenerse atento.

Harry estaba fascinado: había conocido al que podría convertirse en su abuelo en unos años más; ahora le picaba la curiosidad de saber quien podría haber sido su abuela ¿Por qué nunca me preocupé de buscar mis orígenes? ¡Ah, sí! Debía mantenerme con vida, se dijo con sarcasmo… Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde demonios se metió Tom? Les faltaba hablar de cierto problemita que habían olvidado y que no sabía como podría resolverse.

Se puso de pie y miró a la mesa de las serpientes. Nada. Tom había desaparecido junto a la tropa de prospectos a mortífagos.

— Lo siento, pero me retiro, debo hablar con mi hermano — explicó. Que atroz suena eso, pensó, y un estremecimiento lo recorrió entero, fingir será más difícil de lo que me imaginaba.

Los demás sólo lo observaban. Pensaban que realmente era un chico bastante raro, pero que más daba, era un nuevo miembro de la camada y había que integrarlo.

— ¿Vas a las mazmorras? — Preguntó Charlus, y Harry sólo se limitó a asentir — Porque si es así te acompaño, seguramente mi pichoncita esta con la demonio…

El ojiverde quedó más confundido que de costumbre y su amigo se echó a reír:

— ¡Bah! No me hagas caso. Ya entenderás cuando lleguemos.

Se encaminaron hacia el lugar luego de excusarse con Minerva (quien se molestó porque no iban directo a la cama) y con Hagrid y los demás, que ya enrumbaban a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Llegaron y se quedaron a un lado, mientras unos chicos de segundo pasaban por la puerta.

— ¿Qué buscas aquí, Potter? — Dijo una voz áspera.

Eso fue demasiado raro hasta para mí, pensó Harry, quien ya estaba a punto de contestar la pregunta. Se contuvo al recordar que Charlus estaba a su lado y era "el Potter" al que se referían ¿Luego como le explico que responda a su apellido?

— Nada que te interese, Malfoy — dijo su futuro abuelo de mala gana - Sólo busco a mi pichoncita que de seguro ha venido a ver al demonio…

Abraxas bufó y se adentró en su sala común llamando a alguien.

Harry, a estas alturas, ya se imaginaba que debía tratarse de su abuela. Esperaba que no fuera alguien desagradable… pero tenía sus dudas, ya que los Slytherin no eran precisamente las personas más atrayentes del mundo.

— ¿Charlus? — Dijo una suave voz desde dentro. Luego de eso apareció por la puerta una hermosa joven, con la piel clara y el cabello negro azabache, enfundada en el impecable uniforme azul de las águilas.

¡Merlín, ella es mi abuela! ¡Y es una Ravenclaw! dedujo al ver la indumentaria de la muchacha. Es realmente linda, dijo admirándola.

— Mucho gusto — el ojiverde hizo gala de unos modales que no sabía que tenía — Harry P… Riddle — se corrigió a tiempo. ¿Cómo explicaría que también soy Potter? Que idiota llego a ser, se reprendió mentalmente.

— Un gusto. Dorea Black — se presentó — Así que saliste león… a pesar de tener un hermano en Slytherin — le acotó, como tratando de buscar algo malo en él.

— Digamos que somos demasiado diferentes — explicó con una sonrisa, ocultando la incomodidad que sentía: Aún no nacen mis padres y ya le estoy mintiendo a mi abuela, pensó acongojado.

— ¿Quieres ver a Tom? — Preguntó Abraxas — Por que si es así pierdes tu tiempo. Fue a buscarte al comedor — Luego de su informe dio media vuelta y se metió.

Harry suspiró y se encaminó al comedor junto a "sus abuelos", quienes seguían conversando entre ellos sin hacerle mucho caso. Si bien no tenían que importarle, se había dado de manera casi instintiva el que quisiera saber todo sobre sus ancestros.

— Aun no entiendo ese afán tuyo de ir a meterte a la cueva de las víboras, con perdón de los lindos animalitos — añadió jocoso, como defendiendo a las "inocentes alimañas" que esos desagradables Sly encarnaban.

— Sabes que Wal me agrada. Aunque sea un poco… extravagante — le contestó la adolescente.

— ¡¿Walburga Black extravagante? — Gritó con incredulidad — ¡Esa mujer esta loca! ¡Con todo eso de que las sangres pura deben ser superiores perdió la cabeza!

Fue en ese momento que Harry se dio cuenta del por qué del comportamiento de su padre. Si Charlus Potter era así de esquivo con todas las antiguas tradiciones, era lógico que criara a James de forma liberal. Por eso este no vio mal el hacerse amigo de un licántropo (como lo es Remus) o de un mestizo (como lo fue Pettigrew).

Obviamente no se inmiscuyó en la conversación de la pareja. Solo se mantuvo caminando a paso tranquilo hacia el comedor, disfrutando de la compañía de la familia que recién estaba empezando a conocer.

— ¿Dónde demonios andabas? — Dijo una voz frente a ellos. Recién en ese instante se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino.

— Te fui a buscar a las mazmorras, pero Malfoy me informó, "amablemente", que me buscabas por aquí — le dijo Harry, remarcando con sarcasmo el carácter del que sería el abuelo de Draco.

— Bien. Necesito que hablemos en privado — le dijo, caminando hacia la oficina del director y dejando a Harry atrás.

— Lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir sino quiero que se enfade conmigo — les sonrió a modo de disculpa. Si, claro, como si me preocupara mucho enfadarlo, pensaba molesto ¡Ay, no, por favor no me lastimes! ¡Ja! Como si fuera a dejar que me tocara un pelo… Le molestaba sobre todo tener que aparentar ser el fiel hermanito menor del maldito bastardo que le arruinó la existencia.

Casi llegaban cuando Tom se paró y lo empujó fuertemente contra uno de los salones vacíos. Harry reaccionó; se lanzó contra el mayor tratando de golpearlo, pero le salió al revés y todo lo que consiguió fue una fuerte cachetada.

— ¡Ay!

— ¡Te lo advertí, mocoso! ¡Te dije que no iba a soportar tus arranques! — Le gritó acercándosele de manera aterradora.

— ¡Maldito! — Lo insultó mientras se sobaba la ardiente mejilla — ¡Nada te da derecho a golpearme, pedazo de mierda! — Sentía una terrible impotencia y lo reflejaba apretando su puño libre — ¡Te dije que no haría lo que tú quisieras! ¡Que estoy lo bastante grandecito como para defenderme! ¡Yo soy un Gryffindor y lo seré hasta el final!

— Te expliqué que te quería cerca para tenerte vigilado — refutó, molesto por tener que escuchar los "chillidos" del otro.

— Y yo te dije que se me cuidar solo — le retó.

— ¿Ah, sí? Dime entonces… ¿Por qué Quirrelle estuvo a punto de matarte?

— Bueno, eso…

— Además ¿Por qué casi mueres envenenado por la ponzoña del basilisco?

— Bien, ahí…

— A Wormtail no le hubiera costado nada asesinarte mientras estuvo en Hogwarts.

— ¡Pero no lo hizo! — Dijo en su defensa.

— Porque es un maldito cobarde. Pero a Crouch hijo tampoco le costó nada ponerte la trampa en el torneo.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya entendí el punto! —Admitió furioso. ¿Qué? Tenía un maniático tras mi cabeza, con cientos de aliados dispuestos a cortarme la yugular.

— Pues espero que reflexiones la próxima vez que quieras desobedecerme — lo tomó del brazo sacándolo del salón.

— Me importa muy poco lo que digas — murmuró con los dientes apretados — ¡Auch! — se quejó al sentir como lo apretaba mas fuerte.

— Ya te lo advertí. No juegues conmigo si no quieres salir perjudicado — lanzó su última amenaza y subió a la oficina del director.

— Jóvenes Riddle — saludó el hombre nuevamente.

— Director, creo que tenemos un problema… — le dijo Tom, llegando a su lado.

— ¿Merlín, que le ocurrió? — Preguntó al ver la mejilla roja de Harry.

— Un pequeño accidente — dijo el ojiverde mordiéndose la lengua. ¿Serviría en algo decirle que este animal me golpeó?, se preguntó a si mismo.

— Bien, díganme ¿Cual es el problema entonces?

— Harry no tiene varita ni nada de lo que necesita para estudiar. Como sabrá, no tengo los medios para surtirlo de lo necesario — le dijo con voz de víctima.

— Bien, creo que podríamos arreglar eso de la misma manera en que lo hicimos con usted. Le entregaremos todo lo necesario y lo devolverá al colegio luego, cuando termine sus estudios y pueda trabajar.

— Se lo agradezco director — dijo Tom caminando a la salida.

— Joven Harry, pase mañana por mi oficina para recoger lo necesario.

— Sí, gracias — se despidió el menor.

Caminó tranquilamente al lado de Tom y llegó a la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Asumo que no pagaste nada después ¿O si? — Ironizó Harry con ganas de cobrarse la cachetada.

— ¿Qué querías? ¿Que fuera y le dijera a Dumbledore "vengo a pagar mi cuota mensual, no me mates todavía, que sino no te pago"? Créeme, no hubiera resultado — le respondió con sarcasmo.

— Me lo imaginaba — dijo, y entró sin siquiera despedirse.

Frente a la chimenea lo esperaba Charlus, leyendo sus apuntes. Cuando lo vio se paró para mostrarle donde sería su habitación. Ambos muchachos se alejaron hablando animadamente.

Afuera, Tom miraba su mano; la que había utilizado para golpear a Harry. Esperaba que el cosquilleo que sentía en ella se debiera a la fuerza con la que dio el golpe… y no a otra cosa.


	5. 5º Encanto Gryffindor

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **5/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**Encanto Gryffindor**

Había pasado una semana desde que Harry y Tom llegaron a la época en donde este último cursó su año escolar.

Harry, contra todo pronóstico, había quedado en la casa de los leones. Le fascinaba poder pasar tiempo con sus abuelos, claro que estos aun eran un par de adolescentes que poco sabían el papel fundamental que tendrían en la guerra.

Tom se irritaba cada vez más. Sumando al hecho de que tenía que aguantar los desplantes de heroísmo de su "hermano", tenía que estar controlando a las serpientes… ya que el mocoso parecía fascinarle a todo el mundo. Ya empezaban a correr rumores entre los estudiantes que no paraban de cuchichear las ganas que le tenían y de lo que le harían si tuvieran la oportunidad de encontrárselo a solas en un pasillo oscuro.

Uno de ellos era Avery, que aunque lo trataba con cierto respeto por consideración hacia él, no se medía mucho al destacar los atributos físicos que tenía su "hermanito".

— ¡Avery! —Le advirtió por enésima vez.

Había estado molestándolo con que fueran a ver el entrenamiento de Quidditch para "recrearse" con los cuerpos de los jugadores, pero al llegar se llevó la grata sorpresa de que el mocoso estaba encaramado en una de esas cosas y volaba junto a Potter y un tal Cris Tyler, que era su compañero de habitación y con el que compartía tan singular afición.

No faltó mucho tiempo antes de que Avery empezará a molestarlo diciéndole lo "apetecible que era el mocoso".

—Vamos, Tom, que sea tu hermanito no quita el hecho de que lo veas también como un chico. ¿O me vas a decir que lo encuentras feo? —Preguntó al tiempo en que le daba un codazo para que mirara al ojiverde.

Tom lo miró fijamente y siendo honesto… ¡No! ¡No le encontraba nada atractivo! Pero tampoco podía decir que el mocoso fuese un adefesio.

—No responderé a esa estupidez y limita tus comentarios ácidos.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Yo sólo dije que tu hermano tiene un culo de ensueño.

Para su fortuna o desgracia fue el momento que eligió Harry para bajar a ver que quería ahora el desgraciado ese, pero tuvo ganas de torturar al castaño por la osadía al referirse así de sus partes nobles.

— Pervertido —Le dijo entre dientes — ¿Para que han venido?

Miró a su hermano y se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación, cosa que el otro no tenía la más mínima intención de dar. Otra cosa era Avery, que gustaba muchísimo de poner a la gente en aprietos.

—Nada… sólo veníamos a distraer la vista.

Harry arrugó la frente para luego elevar una ceja y finalmente abrir la boca y mirar indignado a Tom.

El mayor fulminaba a Avery con la mirada y trataba de recordar porque fue su primer mortífago, pero un escalofrió lo cubrió al sentir como quedaba completamente empapado.

Harry, en un arranque de furia, había conjurado un cubo de agua y lo había lanzado contra los mayores.

— ¡A ver si ahora se enfrían! —Gritó molesto y se subió de nuevo a su escoba.

Tom miraba alucinado el actuar de ese impertinente, mientras Avery se moría de la risa. A él no le importaba estar completamente empapado. Lo que le divertía era ver a Tom Riddle, el siempre perfecto, alto e impecable caballero… bañado completamente en medio del campo de Quidditch.

Así llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin: uno furioso y el otro riéndose a sus espaldas… y fueron a la habitación del moreno.

Tom estaba furioso. Sólo se cambió de ropa para salir como alma que lleva el diablo al campo de nuevo. Le daría una lección a ese león presuntuoso y se la daría ahora.

Ajeno a los pensamientos psicópatas de su hermano, Harry seguía riéndose en compañía de sus amigos.

—Fue notable —decía Charlus aún burlándose de las serpientes —Por lo menos lo del hermano de Harry, ya que al otro le hizo gracia la ducha gratis. Creo que Tom estará furioso por unos días.

—Me la debe.

Harry aún recordaba la cachetada que le había dado Tom y lo molesto que se sintió con eso, pero ahora que vinieran de mirones… ¡No! ¡Eso si que no se lo toleraría! Estaban mirando a mi abuelo y yo debo proteger a mi familia, pensó.

—Creo que te buscan —dijo Cris mientras apuntaba a las graderías; donde un furioso Tom fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada.

Harry suspiró y se despidió de sus amigos para ir a ver que quería ahora el loco ese.

Tom lo vio descender y cuando estaba a casi un metro de altura lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él, logrando que trastabillara al tratar de mantenerse de pie.

— ¡¿Bueno y a ti que te pasa? —Le gritó Harry furioso.

—Eso deberías responderlo tú. ¿Con que derecho me lanzaste ese cubo de agua?

—Con el que me da el saber de sus pervertidas intenciones.

—Bien, pues no veníamos a mirarlos como dijo Avery. Por lo menos yo no. Y de ser así, tampoco sería para verte a ti… ¡Mírate! Todo flacucho y desaliñado. No llamarías la atención de nadie.

Harry lo miró con la boca abierta por su osadía.

¿Cómo que no llamaría la atención de nadie?

—Bien —le dijo de golpe —prepárate para ser el hermano del chico más perseguido de Hogwarts —Y así furioso como estaba se dirigió a los vestidores.

Los Gry que estaban dentro se asustaron al sentir el portazo, pero más se asustaron al ver a Harry Riddle como bestia enjaulada hablando para si mismo y caminando de un lado al otro.

Fue en esas condiciones que lo encontraron Charlus y Cris.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Potter con cautela, no quería ser el que recensionara esa ira.

—El muy maldito… El desgraciado se atrevió… ¡Arggg…!

Los dos jóvenes, más los cinco jugadores que habían el vestidor, miraban con diversión al chico. Que poco le faltaba para empezar a arrancarse el pelo a tirones.

—A ver, Harry, cálmate primero —le dijo Cris, compadeciéndose de su condición —Ahora si ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu hermano?

—Dijo que… dijo que no soy capaz de llamar la atención de nadie… por mi cuerpo flacucho y desaliñado —acompañó sus palabras de un puchero.

Los seis jóvenes en la habitación elevaron una ceja. ¿Harry Riddle desaliñado? Había que admitir que el chico no sabía vestirse muy adecuadamente, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera su encanto. Tenía unos ojos maravillosos y una sonrisa radiante. Era como un imán de miradas por donde pasara.

—Harry, el problema de tu hermano es que él es eso, "tu hermano" —explicó Charlus —Él nunca te vería atractivo, porque se estaría arriesgando a cometer incesto.

—Además, Harry, tú podrías llamar la atención de quien quisieras.

—Cris tiene razón. Te ayudaremos a darle una lección a tu hermano.

Harry miró a los chicos y vio en todo el grupo sendas sonrisas maliciosas. Los jugadores de Gryffindor asentían a lo dicho por su abuelo mientras sus caras reflejaban sus maquiavélico planes.

Le explicaron lo que querían al ojiverde y este paladeó su victoria.

—Gracias, chicos —respondió Harry —Venganza… —murmuró para si.

Era sábado y Harry no le había dirigido la palabra a Tom desde hace tres días.

Hoy iría a Hogsmeade por invitación de Charlus y Cris, a comprarse un guardarropa digno de una estrella de cine (aunque según su futuro abuelo lo mejor sería de estrella de cine porno) Con la venia de Hagrid que quería acompañarlos en su ardua búsqueda.

Dorea había escuchado atentamente el plan y se había unido a la excursión ya que siempre era bueno tener un punto de vista femenino.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde y luego de haber recorrido todas y cada una de las tiendas del pueblo, los Gry junto a la chica de Rab se dirigían de vuelta al colegio para ver que habían comprado, todo financiado por la fortuna Potter.

—Irónico —pensó Harry.

Subieron a la torre de Gryffindor y muy a su pesar Dorea conoció el cuarto de los chicos… pero con otra nueva integrante a la pandilla: Minerva Mcgonagall, que se agregó al grupo. Aunque al principio estuvo reticente a subir al área masculina finalmente la convencieron y le relataron todo lo que había pasado entre los hermanos Riddle.

Harry se sintió incomodo, más que nada porque no sabía si la profesora McGonagall podría recordar toda aquella locura.

Se pasaron la tarde recordando el plan de Charlus, que debía de seguirse al pie de la letra, siempre apoyados por el equipo de Quidditch y los presentes en pleno.

Finalmente era hora de ponerlo en práctica. Era hora de la cena y ellos se retrasaron a propósito, esperando que el "desgraciado" hermano del "pobrecito" Harry estuviera ya en el gran comedor.

— ¿Están seguros de esto? —Preguntó el ojiverde por última vez. Y vio que todos los demás enarcaban una ceja — ¡Bien! —dijo resignado y caminando frente a los demás.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, dando paso al sueño erótico de casi todo el lugar. Harry caminó por el pasillo con aire seguro… muy diferente a lo que sentía por dentro. Traía puesto un pantalón de cuero negro que le llegaba a las caderas y del costado le colgaban unas finas cadenas. La polera que usaba era de color negro y se le pegaba al cuerpo espectacularmente. Era terriblemente sencillo, pero despertaba las erecciones de varios y las hormonas de otras tantas.

Tom tenía la mandíbula desencajada y si no fuera por el fuerte codazo de Malfoy aun la tendría abierta.

—Tu hermanito se las trae. ¿Crees que me deje llevarlo por ahí? —Dijo Avery con tono divertido, mas bien para ver la reacción de su amigo… y lo que obtuvo fue un buen vaso de agua que le chorreó por la cabeza —Por eso digo que mejor no le pregunto.

—Así que a esto se refería cuando te dijo que te prepararas.

La voz divertida de Walburga ronroneo a sus espaldas. Tom sólo gruñó y salió del lugar, no sin antes mandarle una mirada significativa al ojiverde… quien sólo desvió su mirada y fingió indiferencia.

Caminó por el pasillo y llegó al observatorio, donde se quedó un rato tratando de controlar aquello que el mocoso le causó a su hormonal cuerpo de 16 años.

El director Dumbledore había llamado a una junta a todos aquellos que sabían de la condición de Harry. Solamente faltaban Ron y Ginny que se habían quedado cuidando los cuerpos de su amigo y el Lord.

— ¿Qué pasó director? — Preguntó Remus.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo en que una vez a la semana tendrían una reunión para saber si los que vivieron en la época antigua, recordaban algo. Por lo que esta vez era obvio que alguien había recordado.

—Bien, mi querida Minerva tiene un nuevo recuerdo —dijo el viejo dándole el mando a la mujer que estaba parada a su derecha, y que aún pensaba como darles a saber todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Bueno, creo que Harry esta bien, pero no lo veo muy decidido a buscar la solución para regresar… más bien esta siendo todo lo infantil que puede metiéndose a retar a Tom.

— ¡¿Cómo? —Preguntó Draco.

—Resulta que Riddle le dijo en una discusión que él no era capaz de llamar la atención de nadie, y Harry se confabuló con un grupo para llevarle la contraria y ahora es el sex-símbol de Hogwarts.

— ¡Oh, sí! Lo recuerdo bien —dijo el director —Harry se vistió espectacularmente para llamar la atención de todo el comedor… y déjenme decirles que lo consiguió perfectamente.

— ¿Quieres decir que Harry esta jugando a las batallitas contra Voldemort?

—Creo que sí, Sirius. Y creo que esta partida la ganó Harry.

Todos esperaban que el juego de Harry y el Lord no dejara demasiadas víctimas en su camino.


	6. 6º Devolviendo la moneda

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **6/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**Devolviendo la moneda**

Harry se había esmerado en torturar a Tom por toda una semana, aunque este no lo supiera. Ya que para desgracia del mayor, las amenazas de su hermano se cumplieron a la perfección. Harry Riddle era el chico mas codiciado de Hogwarts y para su infortunio se lo hacían saber a cada segundo.

Caminaba por los pasillos desiertos y trataba de no escuchar los rumores entupidos que empezaban a circular por todo el colegio. Algunos osados habían asegurado que habían visto desnudo a Harry y que era prácticamente un Dios, cosa que, aunque le pesara, empezaba a creer.

Llegó a una sala desocupada y entró. Buscó con la mirada a quien había citado y lo vio sentado en una de las mesas que se encontraban arrinconadas en una esquina.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí —le dijo parándose de un salto y acercándose al mayor — ¿Me dirás ahora para que demonios me dijiste que viniera a estas horas?

—Necesitamos volver a nuestra época, antes de que algo más cambie en el tiempo.

—Bien, pero se supone que eso debimos haberlo visto desde hace un mes y recién bienes a decírmelo ahora. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te atreves a preguntar por qué? Bien digamos que en mi época, la que estudie en Hogwarts, yo no tenía ni hermano, ni este era la puta del colegio.

— ¡Oye! Yo no soy la puta del colegio —le dijo Harry indignado por la acusación —. Esos rumores que corren son mentira.

—No me interesa, lo importante es que nos tenemos que ir.

—Y supongo que con lo brillante que eres ya descubriste como hacerlo ¿no?

—No, por lo mismo te cité aquí. Estúpido.

— ¡Ya párale a tu rodeo! Estoy cansado de tus insultos.

— ¡Entonces compórtate!

—Tú empezaste todo con tus arranques de arrogancia diciéndome que no podría llamar la atención de nadie.

—Y es verdad. Si no fuera por la ropa que te compró Potter, no serías nada.

Harry lo miraba con verdadero odio. Había tenido que aguantar muchas cosas desde que empezó con esa estupidez de desafiar a Tom, pero esto estaba llegando aun punto insostenible.

—Te odio.

Se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del salón, pero antes de que pudiera salir Tom lo agarró del brazo y lo volteo.

—Créeme que el sentimiento es mutuo, pero esto nos involucra a los dos, por lo que lo mejor será tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz.

— ¿Lord Voldemort llevando la fiesta en paz con Harry Potter? No te hagas muchas ilusiones.

—Estoy tratando de ser lo más civilizado que puedo.

—Bien, pues no lo haces muy bien que digamos.

— ¡Vez, eres tú el insoportable!

—Por que tú me provocas, maldito. No entiendes que lo único que nos puede ayudar a llevar "la fiesta en paz" es que no me trates con la punta del pie, pero al parecer eso es imposible para ti.

—Potter, estoy tratando de mantener la calma.

—Pues no te resulta, por que estas tratando de arrancarme el brazo al mismo tiempo que lo dices.

Tom bajó la vista y se dio cuenta que era verdad. En algún momento de la discusión empezó a apretarle el brazo y ahora casi empuñaba la mano. Lo soltó y vio como el mocoso se agarraba el brazo con la mano libre. Realmente estaba tratando de hablar con el civilizadamente, pero el muy maldito no se lo hacia muy fácil que digamos.

—Creo que hoy no llegaremos a nada.

—Sí —le dijo Harry mirando sus zapatos y negando con la cabeza — ¿Sabes lo bizarro que es todo esto?

—Lo puedo intuir.

Salió del salón y se dirigió a las mazmorras donde Avery y Malfoy estaban esperándolo.

—Vienes de ver al bombón de tu hermanito.

—Sí, Avery.

La respuesta fue cansada y se termino sentado en uno de los sillones libres.

— ¿Sí, qué? Si estabas con tu hermanito o si es un bombón.

—Sí… si no te callas te terminare maldiciendo.

—Wow, que carácter —le dijo parándose —lo que a ti te hace falta es follar y teniendo el hermano que tienes… el incesto deja de ser un pecado.

—Vasta, Avery —le dijo Abraxas poniéndose de pie —deberías dormir temprano. Mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade y creo que sería bueno que estés preparado para hacer lo que has hecho toda la semana.

Sólo con esas palabras, los dos chicos se fueron de la sala común en dirección a sus dormitorios.

Tom se quedó contemplando las llamas de la chimenea que poco a poco se iban extinguiendo y recordó lo que le dijo Abraxas.

Era cierto que estuvo bastante ocupado esa semana. Había decidido que lo mejor era vigilar al mocoso para que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia más. Claro, aparte de la de llamar la atención todo el colegio, donde se supone, debería pasar lo mas inadvertido posible, pero al parecer eso era imposible para Harry Potter, siempre siendo el centro de atención de todos los que lo rodeaban.

Había tenido que mandar mas hechizos desilusionadores de lo que él mismo fuese capas de recordar. Todo para evitar que la gran cantidad de candidatos a novio de su hermano perdieran el rumbo cuando se fueran a acercar a él. Claro que todo lo hacía para que Potter dejara de llamar la atención, cosa que se le hacía terriblemente difícil.

Para su desgracia tubo que admitir que el mocoso tenia un cuerpo insultantemente bien proporcionado. O por lo menos eso había notado cuando lo vigilaba en las prácticas de vuelo que compartía con su nueva manada. Por que ciertamente ahora era una manada la que se había conseguido. En resumen estaba Potter (Charlus Potter) Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Dorea Black, Cris Tyler y obviamente él.

Estuvo pensando por largo rato. Había sido bochornoso y desconcertante el tener que "rebajarse" a utilizar una de su mano para apaciguar lo que el mocoso había provocado al entrar en el comedor con un atuendo tan… a palabras de Avery… arrollador. Fue uno de los momentos mas frustrantes que había tenido que soportar en su época de escolar ¡Y él ya lo había pasado! No tenia por que volver a suceder.

Se puso de pie rápidamente. Y con una gran sonrisa, la cual podía ser interpretada como maniática, subió a dormir unas horas.

Que Potter se preparara, por que el juego de la seducción era uno que podían jugar los dos.

En Hogwarts no había habido mayores cambios. Los mortífagos que fueron capturados, fueron puestos a disposición del ministerio de magia y en el colegio, solo quedaban Ron y sus hermanos, Hermione, Draco junto a sus padres, Hagrid, la profesora McGonagall, Sirius, Severus y el director.

No le habían informado al ministerio el hecho de tener a Voldemort en las inmediaciones del castillo, dentro de una cúpula mágica en la que también se encontraba Harry.

Sabían perfectamente que el ministerio trataría de eliminar a Voldemort en ese mismo estado, lo que podría poner en peligro la vida de Harry. Por lo cual prefirieron esperar a ver que es lo que pasaba con ellos y como lo solucionarían después.

Sirius estaba preocupado por la salud de su ahijado y mucho mas teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en alguna parte del castillo, pero en una época diferente y en compañía de un psicópata que iba tras sus huesitos.

Esta noche le tocaba a él vigilar los cuerpos y su acompañante aun no aparecía. Estaba tan ensimismado contemplando el cuerpo de Harry que no notó cuando el otro llegó. Sintió como lo abrazaban por la cintura, pero que no le decían nada. Sabía perfectamente que era lo que mas podía esperar de su pareja. Severus nunca decía nada, por que nunca demostraban nada, por lo menos no cuando estaba en público y por muy retorcido que sonara, estaban en público, aunque las únicas personas aparte de ellos, fueran los cuerpos de Harry y el Lord que aun permanecían suspendidos en el aire.

Se quedaron así. En silencio y expectantes. Esperando que en algún momento volvieran a abrir los ojos y decidir el futuro del mundo mágico.


	7. 7º ¿Celoso yo?

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **7/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**¿Celoso Yo?**

Los días pasaban lentamente y para desgracia de los hermanos Riddle, no tenían ni puta idea de cómo volver a su época normal.

Ahora estaba el asunto de que Harry seguía siendo un escándalo en Hogwarts y no precisamente por que aun lo quisiera, si no que parecía haber despertado a las bestias hormonales que habitaban en el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Tom por su lado estaba empezando a cansarse de toda esa situación rara que estaba comenzaba a molestarle. Ese maldito cosquilleo que le retorcía las entrañas cada vez que un estúpido con ínfulas de galán se acercaba a su hermano con intenciones nada santas.

_Pero no estoy celoso._

Caminaba por los pasillos y saltaba un idiota pidiéndole autorización para cortejar a Harry. Él solo seguía de largo. No quería asesinar a nadie por el momento. Pero se tenía que contener y contar muchísimo para no hacerlo.

_Pero no estoy celoso._

Al llegar al comedor siempre era lo mismo. Harry rodeado de su manga de pubertos amigos que no lo dejaban a sol ni a sombra. Cosa que por el momento toleraba bastante bien. No que le encantara la idea, pero por lo menos, mantenían lejos a los pretendientes indeseados del oji verde.

Otra vez ese apretón en el estomago. Pero ver a Charlus Potter abrazar a Harry de esa manera, no era nada bueno.

"_¿Acaso este idiota no recuerda que es su abuelo?"_

Claro. Charlus no sabía eso, pero Harry lo tenía más que claro. Y aun así, no quitaba ese entrometido brazo de su hombro.

_¡Pero yo no estoy celoso!_

Se apoyó contra la muralla que deba a la salida del comedor e impresionado se dio cuenta de la verdad.

_¡Merlín, sí estoy celoso!_

¿En que momento le empezó a atraer Potter? No tenía ni la mas mínima idea y lo peor es que ahora que lo miraba bien. El maldito mocoso tenía lo suyo.

Un cuerpo insultantemente delicioso. Ojos cautivadores. Carácter fuerte. Piel tersa y acanelada que lo llamaba para ser tocada. Tocada solo por sus manos. Las manos que ahora le ardían por la necesidad de una caricia.

Salió del lugar. No podía creer que estaba deseando el cuerpo de Potter.

Maldito cuerpo hormonal de 16 años.

Corrió a su dormitorio, con toda la elegancia que pudo, obvio. No por que tuviera una emergencia iba a dejar de lado la gracia y elegancia de una serpiente.

Ya en su cuarto y mas específicamente en el baño de este. Pudo dar rienda suelta a lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Sus manos, ya expertas, satisficieron de manera lastimera su erección. La que no quería aplacar con nada.

Se dejó caer por la muralla cuando por fin desfogo su cuerpo y limpio los residuos de este.

Ya tarde y acostado en su cama, empezó a maquinar como se vengaría de su hermano. ¡Oh, por que era su culpa! Potter tenía la culpa de que tuviera que hacer cosas tan desagradables como la que tuvo que hacer esa tarde en el baño. Y dejaba de llamarse Tom Riddle si no hacia que Potter tuviera que pasar por lo mismo.

Empezaba la venganza y el que unos años mas se convertiría en Lord Voldemort, estaba seguro que triunfaría sobre el mocoso que vivió.

Ajeno a los pensamientos psicopatamente conocidos de su hermano. Harry descansaba en su habitación.

Se encontraba exhausto de los acosos constantes que había desatado al cambiar de Look. Pero es que tenía que vengarse de alguna manera, por el trato tan poco cortes que había tenido su hermano con él.

—Ja, hermano.

Negó con la cabeza y miró por la ventana, pensando por que tenía que haberse convertido en un maldito psicópata, si al parecer cuando estuvo de alumno, no había visto nada por el momento, que le diera algún indicio de que el moreno tenia alguna idea retorcida, homicida y que tratara de llevar a cabo su maléficos planes de conquista mundial.

—Un galeón por tus pensamientos.

Harry saltó en su lugar y vio que a su lado estaban Charlus y Cris. Más este ultimo venia diferente. Lo miró evaluativamente y finalmente decidió no preguntar nada. El chupón en el cuello, los labios hinchados y el cabello desordenado le daban una idea de que es lo que hacia antes de venir aquí.

—Hola, chicos —los saludó y se dirigió a su cama para quedar más cómodo y poder conversar con tranquilidad.

—Mañana es sábado y podremos salir a Hogsmeade ¿vas a venir, cierto?

—No lo se, Charlus, no estoy muy cómodo allí.

Y no era para menos. Tenía que estar mas expuesto que en Hogwarts, ya que por lo menos en el colegio tenía su habitación y podía refugiarse allí si se le presentaba algún inconveniente. Cosa que no podía hacer en el pueblo y tenía que soportar el acoso constante.

"_Genial, aquí no soy el niño que vivió, pero ahora es peor. ¡Merlín, no puedo simplemente pasar desapercibido!"_

Al parecer ni en sus pensamientos podía estar en paz, por que fue precisamente en ese instante que sintió una sensación extraña. Serró los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba conectando su mente con la de Tom y lo que vio, no supo por que, le molesto.

Tom se encontraba en uno de los pasillos que daban a las habitaciones de los Slytherin y se encontraba muy tranquilo. Claro quien no lo estaría si un maldito crío estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas. Lo vio mientras "devoraba" el miembro de su hermano. Vio que Tom posaba una de sus manos en la cabeza morena del mocoso y luego le pedía que se detuviera. Lo vio agacharse y tomarlo por la cintura para luego acercarlo a su cuerpo y capturar su boca en un beso desenfrenado. No pudo ver la cara del chico, pero algo en él se le hacia conocido.

Abrió los ojos confundido y se dio cuenta que sus amigos lo miraban de manera extraña.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó Charlus, preocupado por la extrema palidez que había adquirido el rostro de su amigo.

—Sí… eso creo —respondió confundido. Pidió perdón y se dirigió al baño.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y le echó llave para asegurarse de que nadie lo molestara. No sabía lo que pasaba y no entendía su propia actitud.

—No me pudo haber molestado lo que vi —se dijo molesto consigo mismo —él puede hacer lo que se le pegue en gana.

Su rabia iba mas vine en no saber quien era el amante de su hermano.

—No. Hermano no. Riddle.

No tenía por que llamarlo así. No por lo menos en su propia cabeza. Tenía rabia y eso lo ponía mal. Por lo que solo le encontró una salida al asunto.

Salió del cuarto de baño y vio a sus amigos en sus respectivas camas. Les dijo que saldría un momento y se dirigió directamente a las mazmorras.

Golpeó la puerta de la entrada a la sala común y un chico de séptimo le abrieron. Lo miro de arriba abajo. Prácticamente comiéndoselo con los ojos. Bufó molesto y alejó al chico de la puerta, para luego atravesarla y dirigirse a los dormitorios de sexto. Donde seguramente se debía encontrar Tom Riddle.

Nadie en la sala común dijo nada. Conocían lo suficiente el carácter de mierda que tenía el Riddle mayor, por lo que tampoco se molestarían en averiguar como era el del menor.

Harry llegó a la puerta del dormitorio de Tom y entró sin golpear. Lo que vio adentro lo dejó estático.

Abraxas Malfoy leía un libro de quien sabe que cosa, sentado en un sillón de cuero, mientras SU hermano, se recargaba en su hombro, por atrás, para ver lo que leía.

Tom levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada fulminante de Harry. Mirada que no iba precisamente dirigida a él, sino más bien al futuro padre de su mano derecha. Abraxas.

— ¿Necesitas algo, hermano? —Le dijo Tom, parándose derecho y mirando al menor con prepotencia.

Harry no dijo nada, solo salió y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Abraxas miraba todo desde atrás de su libro, como si no le importara para nada la presencia del chico en su habitación. Cuando finalmente salió y los dejó solos pudo volver a respirar bien.

—Él quería maldecirme —le dijo con la voz cargada de reproche.

—Sí, bien. Son los riesgos que hay que correr —le respondió como si nada y se fue a acostar a su cama, cruzando las manos tras su cabeza.

—Yo no entiendo por que lo haces. Simplemente deberías ir y tomarlo. No es así como se supone harías las cosas —se puso de pie y se encaminó a la cama del mayor sentándose a horcadas sobre él.

—Ese será el plan B, en caso de que el A falle –agarró las caderas del rubio y se giró rápidamente dejándolo bajo su cuerpo —ahora quiero que termines lo que hacíamos cuando estábamos en el pasillo.

— ¿Esta vez también conectaras tu mente con la de tu hermano? Mira que si es así, me pondré al instante un hechizo Glamour. No quiero que me reconozca y luego me mate por estar en TU cama.

—No será necesario, creo que con lo que vio hoy, es más que suficiente —se agachó y atacó los labios del rubio con una pasión increíble.

Mientras en uno de los pasillos del colegio. Harry golpeaba una muralla hasta hacer sus nudillos sangrar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así?

Una ola de furia lo atacó y se dirigió al único lugar en el que absolutamente nadie lo iba a molestar. Un lugar que hasta la fecha, estaba cerrado para el heredero de Slytherin.

La cámara fue abierta

Harry estaba irritado, no sabía por qué, pero el haber visto a Tom en una situación tan… íntima con Abraxas, lo había molestado demasiado.

No sabía muy bien que es lo que hacía, simplemente se dirigió al único lugar en el cual podría estar solo en ese momento: "La Cámara de los Secretos".

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer quizás cambiase un poco la historia, pero que más valía, unos meses más unos meses menos… Si lo único que quería era liberar toda la rabia que tenía en el cuerpo.

Caminó a paso raudo al baño de chicas y estuvo a punto de entrar cuando escuchó la voz chillona de dos de ellas adentro.

—Eres patética Myrtle, lo único que haces es llorar por tu apariencia y no haces nada al respecto.

Harry se asomó un poco y pudo ver a una chica de Ravenclaw. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y largo hasta media espalda, lo llevaba suelto y caía como cascada. Su rostro no lo podía ver, porque estaba de espaldas, solo su delgada figura podía ser apreciada.

— ¡No me molestes, Olive!

El murmullo ahogado de la chica lo hizo centrar la mirada en ella y se sorprendió terriblemente:

_¡Myrtle la llorona! ¡Viva!_

El impacto fue grandísimo y obviamente no podía entrar allí. Se supone que en su época podía porque el lugar estaba solo, por la constante presencia del espectro de Myrtle espantando.

Pero ahora las cosas no estaban así. El baño era de chicas y estas lo frecuentaban a menudo.

Esperó tranquilamente a que ambas se retiraran. Estuvo apunto de interferir en varias ocasiones pero no lo hizo porque debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Se había enterado de que la chica con la que discutía Myrtle era Olive Hornby, una Ravenclaw de su mismo año que gustaba de molestarla.

Cuando salieron, con muchísimo cuidado miró al interior. La idea era que no lo descubrieran. Al saberse solo se dirigió tranquilamente al lavamanos que tenía la inscripción de la serpiente y se agachó un poco para susurrar.

—Concccédeme el passso.

Vio como la losa del lavamanos se estremecía y poco a poco comenzaba a contraerse. Miró nuevamente a los lados y saltó al interior.

El viaje por el tobogán fue duro y la caída peor. Se quejó por el dolor y su poca capacidad para recordar utilizar un hechizo para detener su descenso.

Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba impecable. No había huesos de ratas esparcidos por todos lados. Solo un lugar limpio y amplio.

Caminó a lo largo de los pasadizos y llegó a la entrada de la verdadera cámara. Fue una sorpresa encontrarla casi nueva. Y se pateó internamente. Era lógico que estuviese limpia, si cuando él la vio llevaba algo así como 50 años abierta.

De repente un fuerte estremecimiento lo envolvió y giró rápidamente.

— ¿Creíste que no detectaría el que abrieras la cámara?

A unos metros de Harry se encontraba un cabreadísimo Tom Riddle. Con la apariencia de haber corrido a toda velocidad, lo que causo una retorcida sonrisa en el más joven.

— ¿Por qué tan molesto y agitado? ¿Te arruine el polvo con Malfoy?

— ¿Celoso?

—Ya quisieras.

Harry giró mirando fijamente la puerta de la entrada sin percibir la sonrisa ladina que apareció en el hermoso rostro de Tom, al tener tan buen panorama del trasero de su hermano.

— ¿Y que se supone que haces aquí?

Harry volteó y elevó una ceja ante la estúpida pregunta, a su parecer, que le hacía Tom.

—Vine para estar solo, pero obviamente no lo logré.

—Y no lo lograrás si es en la cámara, porque si no lo recuerdas "YO" soy el heredero de Slytherin… y tú puedes hablar parsel gracias a mí.

— ¿Tu ego es bastante bajo, no? —Su tono de voz, cargaba ironía.

Tom no puso atención a lo que dijo Harry y se acercó a la entrada. Tomó aire y repitió las mismas palabras que hubiera dicho muchos años atrás.

—Yo sssoy el heredero y te ordeno abrasss tusss puertasss para mi.

Harry puso toda la atención del mundo en lo que Tom había dicho.

— ¿Cómo supiste lo que tenías que decir?

Tom se giró para encararlo, mientras qua a sus espaldas se abría la cámara.

—Para que te enteres, yo "SÍ" estudio y estudio muchísimo más de lo que te podrías imaginar.

Harry enarcó una ceja, pero no le dijo nada. En su lugar pasó de largo y entró.

El lugar estaba impecable y no parecía haber sido utilizado nunca. Los suelos limpios y las paredes con un brillo que jamás había visto.

Tom solo miraba el rostro emocionado de su hermano. Parecía ser que Harry se había entusiasmado por lo que veía.

—Bien, hermano —le dijo llamando la atención del menor — ¡Bienvenido a la Cámara de los Secretos!

— ¿Ron?

El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada a su amiga que se sentó junto a él. Sabía que vendría con el típico discurso de siempre. Cada vez que se peleaba con él, Hermione intervenía para que se perdonaran.

—No esta vez, Hermione… —le dijo bajando la cabeza y dejando de vigilar el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y el Lord —Esta vez fue mi culpa. Le pedí perdón, pero no quiso ni escucharme.

Hermione suspiró y negó con la cabeza, tratando de entender como dos personas que se proclamaban un odio eterno habían terminado siendo pareja.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

— ¡Nada malo! —Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro — ¡Te juro que yo no quise decirle todo lo que le dije!

—O sea que ofendiste a Draco y ahora no te habla.

— ¡Sí! —Se dejó caer en la silla y miró a Harry que parecía dormir, ajeno a todos los problemas que tenía.

—Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que nunca en tu vida podrías estar enamorado de un hurón como lo es Malfoy, pero te tragaste tus palabras de un día para otro —comenzó a hablar la chica consiente de la sombra que se escondía fuera de la carpa —. También recuerdo que dijiste que nunca dudarías de mi amistad o la de Harry, pero no me hablaste por mucho tiempo cuando te dije que estaba enamorada de Pansy.

—No sé a que viene todo eso.

—Quiero decir que nunca estás conforme con nada Ron. Pero espero que tu supuesto amor por Draco no sea otro de tus cambios de humor.

— ¡Claro que no! —Le dijo gritando — ¡Amo a ese hurón presumido y pretencioso!

—Pero…

—Pero me aterra que alguien me lo arrebate y por eso no soporto que nadie este rondándolo.

—O sea que todo fue un asunto de celos…

— ¡Yo no soy celoso!

— ¡Oh, claro! —Una voz en la entrada dejó al pelirrojo con los ojos dilatados.

—Bien, yo creo que me retiro —Hermione se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta —. No seas tan, tan duro con él —le susurró al rubio cuando pasó a su lado.

Un silencio pesado se posó sobre los chicos en la habitación. Draco caminó y se sentó al lado de Ron, que ni siquiera lo miraba.

— ¿Por qué crees que yo te dejaría?

Ron se sorprendió por la pregunta y se giró para mirar al rubio a los ojos.

—Yo no dudo de ti…

—Dudas de los que me rodean —Draco dejó salir el aire y se puso de pie —. Ron, no podemos seguir con una relación en la que no confías, porque aunque no me lo digas y no te lo quieras creer, dudas de mi fidelidad.

— ¡No! —Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente a su pareja y lo abrazó fuertemente —. Yo no dudo de ti.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué me hiciste todo el problema en Hogsmeade?

— ¡No se! Me volví loco cuando vi a ese tipo abrazándote.

—Pero yo lo estaba alejando, deberías haberme ayudado y no haberme gritado todas las estupideces que me dij…

Un profundo y salvaje beso calló las protestas de Draco. Ron tenía que demostrarle de alguna manera que lo amaba y no desconfiaba de él.

Draco amaba cuando Ron se ponía así de posesivo y ya lo había perdonado hace bastante rato, pero no siempre podía tener a su pelirrojo salvaje y descontrolado. Hermione lo sabía y lo había ayudado a picar un poco el humor de Ron.

—Ron… aquí no… —sintió como las manos del pelirrojo bajaban peligrosamente por su espalda y tenían solo un destino.

Ron en cambio estaba cegado por la pasión. Quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y que todo el mundo se fuera al diablo. El lo único que quería era poseer ese cuerpo ahora mismo.

—Entonces desaparezcamos de aquí.

Desde afuera Hermione y Pansy veían como los jóvenes se alejaban en dirección al castillo.

—Creo que es nuestro turno.

—Así es, gatita. Nos toca.


	8. 8º Beso sin autorización

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **8/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**Beso sin autorización**

Ese día estaba mas molesto que de costumbre y nadie se atrevía a pasar a su lado, por miedo a terminar hechizado por accidente, cosa que obviamente no sería así, ya que si hechizaba a alguien, seria exclusivamente culpa del imbécil que se atreviera a cruzarse con él.

Harry estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol. Lógicamente por culpa de su hermano, eso no había ni que preguntárselo.

Charlus lo miraba de reojo y se preguntaba que tanto había hecho el idiota de Riddle para hacer enfadar de ese modo a Harry.

El comedor entero se quedó en silencio cuando vieron entrar a Tom y éste conectó su mirada con su hermano y le indicó que saliera del salón y lo siguiera, cosa que el menor hizo muy a su propia reticencia.

Cuando los dos Riddle abandonaron el lugar, los pobres infelices que tenían la desdicha de ser sus compañeros, pudieron volver a respirar un poco más tranquilos.

Afuera las cosas no estaban de lo mejor, de hecho Harry miraba irritado a su hermano y este ni se inmutaba. Caminaron hasta llegar a un pasillo desierto y por fin Harry pudo soltar toda la rabia que tenia acumulada.

— ¡Eres un verdadero troglodita!

—Cálmate si no quieres llamar más la atención de lo que ya lo has hecho.

—No te atrevas a ordenarme lo que tengo que hacer.

—No lo hacía —dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho —. No fue mi intención.

— ¡Mentiroso!

—No tienes pruebas.

—No las necesito —se acercó al mayor y apretando la mandíbula le habló en un tono más bajo —. Se que eres capas de muchas cosas, recuerda que conozco a Voldemort cara a cara.

—Si lo conoces tan bien como crees, no te metas en lo que no te importa.

—Ves, a eso me refiero —se alejó y trató de no demostrarle toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos —. Él no estaba haciendo nada malo.

—Tampoco he dicho que lo haya hecho.

— ¿Por qué lo atacaste entonces?

—Error de cálculo.

—Error de calculo… ¡Error de calculo! ¡¿Crees que soy un pendejo o qué?

—Recuerda que tú lo dijiste, no yo —se enderezó y caminó a su encuentro —. Escúchame bien, Potter —esta era una de las pocas veces en que lo llamaba con su verdadero apellido —, si sabes lo que te conviene, no te metas en más problemas.

—No te pedí que me ayudaras —le dijo devolviéndole la mirada cargada de odio —. Pudo haber muerto.

—No. De hecho sólo lo aturdí.

— ¡Aja, admites que lo hiciste apropósito! —Le dijo apuntándolo con un dedo.

—No he dicho eso —estaba cansándose de esta estúpida pelea de niños —, si él se te vuelve a acercar, has lo que se te de la gana, pero sólo recuerda quien es.

—Sé quien es, por lo menos de nombre, así que no te metas.

—No entendiste lo de no cambiar el futuro ¿He?

—Sólo fue un accidente.

— ¿Un accidente? Realmente eres un idiota ¿Desde cuando un chico de segundo año besa a uno de quinto por accidente?

—Es sólo un niño.

—Es un Slytherin. Además de un Black.

—Lo que pasó ya pasó. Además tú no tenías ningún derecho a lastimarlo.

—Ahora lo defiendes —dijo mirándolo con ironía —. O simplemente dejaste que lo hiciera por que te recordó a tu querido padrino.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre, imbécil? —Le gritó furioso —Orión no se párese en nada a Sirius.

—Es su padre, obviamente se parasen en algo.

—Ya estas delirando —se giró y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, pero antes de seguir se volteo para mirar por ultima vez a su Némesis —. Además, lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema. Tú haces lo mismo con Malfoy.

—Pero yo no cambio el transcurso del tiempo. Recuerda que yo ya viví todo esto.

— ¿O sea que te tirabas a Malfoy cuando estabas en Hogwarts?

—Efectivamente —mintió descaradamente — ¿O que creías, que fui un santo mientras estudiaba?

—Claro que no, de hecho, ahora sólo compruebo que siempre fuiste una basura.

Tom se acercó rápidamente hasta llegar a su altura y lo agarró del brazo fuertemente.

—Escúchame bien, Potter, por que no te lo diré nuevamente —se acercó y apretando los dientes le volvió a hablar —. El que se te acerque sufrirá las mismas consecuencias.

—No me intimidas.

—Oh, claro que lo hago, sino no estarías tratando de soltarte con tanto ahínco.

Recién en ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta que estaba forcejeando, para tratar de alejarse de ese hombre que siempre trastocaba todos sus planes.

Tom lo soltó y dejó que se fuera, ya vería después la manera de atrapar a ese escurridizo león. Se giró y se fue en una dirección diferente.

Obviamente ninguno puso atención a la persona que los había escuchado. Oculto tras una de las estatuas que habían en el pasillo.

— ¿Por que lo llamaba Potter? ¿Cómo es eso de cambiar el curso del tiempo?

Quien los había descubierto, ahora se preguntaba cual era el secreto de los supuestos hermanos Riddle.

Pasó cerca de una semana en que ni Harry ni Tom se dirigió la palabra. El altercado no había pasado indiferente para nadie. Mucho menos para quien los había descubierto. Que seguía atentamente cada uno de los pasos de los jóvenes.

Harry estaba sentado en una de las gradas del estadio de Quidditch y miraba como los demás chicos jugaban a su alrededor. No sintió cuando un joven llegó y se sentó a su lado, hasta que el joven ya se encontraba cómodamente instalado. No le prestó atención y si lo hubiera hecho, quizás hubiera reaccionado antes de cometer un grave error.

— ¿Juegan bien he, Potter?

—Si, bastante bien.

Harry escuchó como una risa se liberaba a su lado y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de su desliz. Se puso de pie rápidamente y miró a quien tenia al frente.

— ¿Sorprendido? Pues yo también lo estuve cuando los escuche a ti y a… ¿Tu hermano?

—No se de que hablas —trató de alejarse, pero el fuerte agarre en su brazo le impidió seguir avanzando.

—Oh no, no quieras huir, por que si lo haces le contaré a todo el mundo lo que pasa.

—No sé a que te refieres —Harry miró aterrado a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar una salida de ese problema.

—No te hagas el tonto, Riddle… o como quiera que te llames —le obligó a caminar en dirección a los terrenos de Hogwarts donde finalmente lo liberó —. Yo sabía que algo raro se traían ustedes dos, pero nunca me imaginé que mintieran sobre su relación de hermanos.

—Déjame en paz —le dijo alejándose un par de pasos — ¿Por qué no vas y le dices todo esto a Tom? Te llevas mejor con él.

— ¿Noto cierto reproche en tu tono? —Le dijo arrinconándolo contra un árbol —No te olvides quien soy.

—No, si no lo olvido —le dijo con sarcasmo —. Eres amante de mi hermano.

—Claro, a falta de ti, tengo yo que ocupar un lugar en su cama.

— ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

—No esta en mi el revelar los secretos de los demás. Claro, siempre y cuando no me afecten en nada a mí.

—Estas enfermo, Malfoy.

—No, pero al parecer Tom sí —se acercó más al chico —. Y yo quiero saber por que.

Terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos y lo besó con una pasión desmedida. Harry se removía dentro del beso, tratando de mantener los labios lo más cerrados que podía, para no dejar que esa maldita serpiente avanzara más de lo que nadie había avanzado nunca.

Abraxas abrazó al menor por la cintura y trató de profundizar el beso con más insistencia. Pero todo eso se vio mermado al recibir un hechizo por la espalda que lo lanzó lejos.

Harry se dejó caer. Tratando de recuperar el aire perdido y sin ser consiente aun de quien lo había defendido. Sólo escucho la voz de quien lo rescató.

—No creo que Tom esté muy comento con lo que has hecho, Abraxas

—No te metas en lo que no te importa, Avery —le dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección al castillo —. Y tú, recuerda que se tu secreto.

Siguió caminando sin poner atención a los ojos rojos que lo miraban tras un árbol y que habían presenciado todo lo que había pasado desde las gradas.

Tom estuvo tentado a ir por Malfoy y exigirle una explicación cuando lo vio besando a Harry y como éste se removía para tratar de liberarse. Se debatió el intervenir o no, pero Avery llegó a tiempo y lo ayudó. Ahora miraba como el joven ayudaba a su hermano a ponerse de pie y Harry sólo le sonreía en manera de agradecimiento.

Los siguió por un tramó y después de ver que su obsesión estaba en las seguras paredes del castillo, se dirigió a su propia casa. Tenía que arreglar un asuntito con cierto rubio que estaba metiéndose en lo que no le importaba.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, iban Harry y Avery. El primero sumergido en un fuerte silencio y tratando de entender las palabras de Malfoy.

— ¿Avery, qué significa cuando alguien sustituye a otro en la cama de alguien mas?

—Bien —el chico miró al techo, como tratando de encontrar ahí la respuesta —puede que signifique que a una persona le gusta alguien, pero como no lo puede tener, ocupa a otra persona para tirárselo en ves de quien desea.

—Oh, bien —Harry se quedó pensativo y luego paró de golpe.

_¡¿Tom me desea? ¿Ese maldito cabrón se esta acostando con Malfoy por que yo no estaré nunca en ese lugar? Tienes mucho que explicar Tom Riddle y como que me llamo Harry James Potter Evans, que te voy hacer confesar. Pedazo de mierda._

En la sala comuna de Slytherin y muy alejado de los pensamientos psicópatas del-niño-que-vivió.

Tom se encontraba besando a Abraxas de manera salvaje.

En cuanto entró en la sala común, había visto ese cabello tan rubio y llamativo. Se acercó con cuidado y viendo que no había nadie más en la sala, lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo besó con fervor. Por obvias razones Abraxas no se negó a ser "atacado" de esa manera y se dejó guiar a la habitación que compartía con el moreno. Al llegar a su destino, Tom se separo de él y lanzó un hechizo aislante.

— ¿Te gustaron los labios de mi hermano?

Abraxas no se sorprendió de la pregunta, mas bien sonrió de lado al ver la postura "sobre protectora" de Tom. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el escritorio que estaba tras él.

—De hecho, sí —le dijo cínicamente —. He de admitir que es realmente exquisito.

— ¿Tienes claro lo que le paso a Orión Black por su osadía, no? Y aun así lo hiciste.

— ¿Qué pasa Tom, no aguantas un poco de competencia?

—Tú nunca serias una competencia para mí, Abraxas.

—Claro. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ni siquiera el fantasma del incesto te puede alejar —se acercó al mayor con movimientos de cadera, bastante sugerentes y exagerados —. Por que no me vas a decir que es tu hermano, no por lo menos después de lo que escuche.

—Tú no escuchaste nada, Abraxas —le dijo agarrándolo del cuello —tú sólo eres un mocoso que no sabe cual es su lugar.

— ¿No se supone… que era… en tu cama? —Le dijo tratando de no asfixiarse.

—No creo que vuelvas a tener ese "privilegio" —le dijo soltándolo y tirándolo sobre la cama —por lo menos no de la manera que lo hacías antes.

— ¿Que pasa Tom? ¿Me vas a violar por haber descubierto tu secreto?

—No, de hecho no te voy a volver a tocar un solo cabello.

— ¿Qué, me vas a decir que te mantendrás en abstinencia hasta atrapas a tu hermano? Ah no disculpa… ¿A Potter?

—Escúchame bien —le dijo sentándose a horcadas sobre él y agarrando su cuello con ambas manos —No te metas en lo que no te importa, Malfoy.

— ¿De donde aparecieron Tom? —Le dijo sin inmutarse.

—No te importa —le dijo apretando más su agarre y viendo como cada vez se ponía cada vez más rojo.

—S…Suéltame —le decía ya mas preocupado. Al parecer Tom hablaba en serio.

De repente Tom sintió como alguien lo alejaba del cuerpo del rubio y ése podía volver a jadear por aire. Se giró con rabia y miró a quien lo había interrumpido. Con impresión se dio cuenta de que había sido el mismísimo Harry quien había salvado a Malfoy.

—No sacas nada con matarlo. Si ese era tu plan.

—Sabe más de lo que nos conviene.

—Pero aun así —le dijo volteándose y mirando al rubio —, no te vas a meter en lo que no te importa, sino no lo detendré la próxima vez.

Salió de la habitación y sintió que lo agarraban del brazo en el pasillo. No supo por que, pero se había puesto completamente rojo al ver a Tom tan cerca de él.

— ¿Por que no me dejaste terminar con lo que hacía?

—Por que muy por el contrario de lo que te puedes imaginar, aprecio mucho a Lucius y Draco. Sin ése —le dijo apuntando a la habitación —ellos no existirán.

— ¿Sólo por eso? —Le dijo enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Qué, crees que me gustó el que me besara el amante de mi hermano?

—Eres muy infantil —le dijo soltándolo.

—Si, claro —le dijo en tono irónico caminando a la sala común.

— ¿Quién te dejó entrar?

—Ah si… mi novio —le respondió como si nada, dejando al mayor con los ojos dilatados de la impresión.

— ¿Perdón? —Le dijo incrédulo.

—Oh ¿No lo sabías? —Le dijo girándose —Avery es mi novio ¿No te lo había dicho?

Se fue tranquilamente y comiéndose las ganas de reírse por la cara descompuesta que había puesto Tom.


	9. 9º Ahora te lo tragas

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **9/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**Ahora te lo tragas**

Tom hervía de rabia y todo el mundo lo notaba, mucho mas su círculo interno (entiéndase por Walburga, Abraxas, Robert, Orión y de agregado Avery)

Harry por su lado se encontraba en la situación mas tensa que podría haber pedido tener. Ahora se encontraba en el en su pieza, acostado en su cama y recordando el trato al que había llegado con Avery.

—_Imposible, muñeco —le dijo caminando en dirección a las mazmorras —si tu hermano me pregunta yo lo negaré todo._

—_Por favor, Avery —le dijo poniendo frente a él, para poder cortarle el paso —. Ya le dije que eras mi novio y se enfadara mucho si se entera de que lo engañe._

—_Entonces sé mi novio —le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura._

—_No te pases —se zafó de los brazos del joven —sólo es fingido._

—_Por eso mismo digo —se apoyó en la muralla y suspiró resignado —. Si voy a arriesgar mi hermosa humanidad, por lo menos tengo que tener algo a cambio._

_Harry lo miró dudoso. Ya sabía que no obtendría lo que quería con tanta facilidad, pero sólo esperaba que Avery no pidiera algo tan… descabellado._

—_Bien —le dijo con resignación — ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?_

—_El poder besarte en publico y cada vez que se me venga en gana._

_Harry no sabía si había abierto más la boca o los ojos, pero ciertamente ambas partes le dolieron mucho luego de un rato._

—_Te estas pasando —le dijo entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose peligrosamente —aun me podría arrepentir y decirle a Tom la verdad._

—_No, te da pánico que tu hermano se entere._

—_Ja, ése no me da ni pisca de miedo._

—_Pues esta parado tras de ti._

_Harry se volteo mas que rápido y con irritación se dio cuenta que había sido engañado y descubierto en el proceso._

—_Ese fue un golpe muy bajo, incluso para una serpiente._

—_No, querido. Bajo sería dejarte a la deriva, pero en cambio te estoy dando una posibilidad para que puedas obtener lo que tanto quieres… hacer enfurecer a tu hermano, aun a costa de mi bienestar._

—_No es a costa de tu bienestar._

— _¡Oh no, claro que no! —Le dijo sarcástico —Eh de suponer es que tú crees que tu hermano simplemente me dejará en paz y nos dará su bendición para poder llevar una relación como Merlín manda._

—_No hace falta que te pongas irónico —le dijo molesto —. Solamente quiero que deje de pensar que no puedo hacer nada, sin que él sepa. _

—_Cosa completamente ridículo —vio que Harry estaba confundido por sus palabras — ¡Oh por Merlín, Harry! No creerás que puedas hacer algo a escondidas de tu hermano ¿O sí?_

— _¡Por supuesto que sí!_

—_Eres demasiado ingenuo —le dijo caminando en dirección a la mazmorra —, pero ya te di una condición, sólo cumple con lo que te dije y seré el mejor novio falso que te pudiste haber conseguido._

Harry se removió incomodo en la cama y tomó por fin su decisión.

— ¡Merlín! No puedo creer que lo vaya a hacer.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor, si el show debía empezar, tenía que ser en el lugar mas populacho que existiera en Hogwarts.

Como siempre, desde que cambio su apariencia, el comedor en pleno se le quedó viendo. Aunque esta vez, a diferencia de todas las anteriores, no quería tener la atención de nadie.

Buscó en la mesa de los leones a sus amigos (o sea Cris, Minerva, Hagrid y Charlus) cuando los encontró estos lo miraban interrogantes, ya que no avanzaba a donde ellos se encontraban. Lo que ahora le preocupaba era ver donde se encontraba su prospecto a "novio" y cuando lo encontró, se dio cuenta que él ya se había dado cuenta de su respuesta.

Avery se acercó a su novio y le plantó un beso de teleserie, lo que dejó a todo el comedor con la mandíbula en el suelo.

Tom por su parte, trituro la inocente cuchara que en esos momentos tenía entre sus manos, todo visto por su fiel seguidor, Abraxas.

—Creo que… fue suficiente —le dijo Harry, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

— ¡Oh no! —Le dijo volviéndolo a besar —Tu hermano me esta pulverizando la nuca y estoy seguro que pasaré la noche en la enfermería.

Se besaron nuevamente y finalmente Avery se sintió lo suficientemente satisfecho como para dejar ir a su pareja.

Harry caminó a su mesa, con las mejillas inyectadas en sangre.

— ¿Harry, qué fue eso? —Le preguntó Cris, por que al parecer, era el único que había podido recuperar el habla.

—Bien —había perdido la poquísima confianza que tenía —, Avery me pidió que saliéramos y acepté.

—Aja —dijeron sus amigos y rodaron los ojos.

— ¿Y se supone que tendría que creer esa idiotez?

—Te prometo que paso así, Charlus —vio que los chicos lo miraban con aprensión —. No se preocupes, estaré bien.

—Quizás tú si, pero tu novio no creo —le dijo Minerva.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Por que tu hermano lo acaba de noquear!

Harry se giró rápidamente y vio a su "novio" transándose a golpes con su "hermano"

— ¡Merlín!

Harry y sus amigos llegaron al lugar y los separaron.

— ¡Eres una bestia! —Le gritó a su supuesto estoico hermano.

—Te lo advertí, mocoso, el que se acercara se tenía que atener a las consecuencias.

— ¡Jóvenes! —El profesor Dumbledore llegó por petición del director Dippet — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

—Avery se quiere aprovechar de mi hermano.

— ¡Eso es ridículo! —Harry no podía creer lo sínico que era Tom —Mi hermano apaleó a Avery por que es mi novio.

— ¿Señor Riddle?

—Se estaba pasando de listo y yo no lo permitiría.

—Quiero que ambos se dirijan a la dirección y mandaremos a alguien con el señor Avery…

—Quiero ir con él.

—Joven Harry…

—Es mi novio y por mi culpa esta así —le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

—Está bien, puede acompañarlo, pero usted joven Riddle, me tendrá que acompañas a la dirección.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso, señor.

Harry vio con irritación como Tom se iba con el profesor Dumbledore a la dirección, mientras que él se quedó con Avery.

—Charlus ¿Me puedes ayudar a llevarlo?

— ¡Claro!

Entre Cris, Charlus y Harry se llevaron a Avery a la enfermería y lo dejaron ahí. Solo se quedó Harry y fue en ese momento en que volvió a reaccionar.

—Te dije que… mínimo me molía a palos —le dijo con humor, logrando que Harry negara con la cabeza, pero aun así que sonriera —. Aun no entiendo por que quieres darle celos a tu hermano, pero…

—No quiero darle celos.

—Lo que sea —le dijo sin ponerle atención —. Lo que te prometo es que seguiré ayudándote.

— ¿Aunque te haya "apaleado"?

—Si me sigues dejando besarte…

—Eres imposible —le dijo sonriendo y se acercó para darle un beso muy sutil en los labios —. Ya te pagué, ahora hay que seguir.

—Con el dolor de mi cuerpecito —dijo en tono conmovedor.

—Ahora te lo tragas.

Los miembros de la orden habían logrado mover los cuerpos dentro de los muros del colegio, sin poder sacarlos de la burbuja que aun cubría a los dos hombres.

Dumbledore había insistido en que las cosas estaban a punto de dar un giro dramático y que lo mejor era que mantuvieran los ojos sobre los magos, sin que en ningún momento quedaran sin vigilancia.

Ahora se encontraban en la enfermería, teniendo una pequeña reunión sobre lo que harían ahora y como se organizarían.

— ¡Oh Merlín!

La profesora McGonagall había palidecido considerablemente y Hagrid arrugaba el entrecejo al no entender muy bien lo que acababa de recordar.

— ¡Profesor Dumbledore!

En ese momento Flish entró a la enfermería como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Unas personas lo buscan…

Sin darle opción a terminar de decir lo que quería informar, un hombre entró a la enfermería, alto y fornido, con una belleza increíble y muy parecido a un par de personas en el lugar. Era seguido de otro hombre con el cabello plateado hasta más debajo de los hombros, de piel canela y ojos celestes.

— ¿Padre?

Los Malfoy se habían quedado impresionados de que el patriarca de la familia hubiera abandonado la mansión, luego de no haberlo hecho en los últimos años, por lo menos no que ellos lo hubieran notado.

—Director.

Ambos hombres saludaron de manera cortes y se acercaron para estrechar la mano del anciano.

—En que los puedo ayudar, señores.

—Por mi parte me encantaría saber por que mis recuerdos están siendo modificados —dijo el rubio mayor —. De un momento a otro comienzo a recordar situaciones bastante fuera de lo común, en las que el mocoso Potter esta involucrado, pero apellidado como Riddle.

—Y ahora recuerdo que estuve en la enfermería. Internado por haber sido golpeado por el Lord, por una situación completamente ridícula.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa director? —Preguntó Remus al ver a su suegro en el lugar. Cosa completamente fuera de su entendimiento.

—Al parecer Harry sigue cometiendo errores y Tom no hace nada más que alentar cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Pero por que dice mi padre que esta siendo alterado su pasado con esto?

—Por que yo fui alumno de Hogwarts en la época en que Tom era simplemente Tom, con la diferencia que ahora soy uno de sus ex amantes.

— ¡¿Qué?

—Tom me tomó como su amante y al parecer a mi me gustó.

—Padre, por favor —dijo Lucius, completamente descompuesto por el poco protocolo de su padre.

—Y yo estoy en la enfermería por ser el novio de Harry Riddle.

— ¡¿Qué?

— ¿Sabían que eso es bastante molesto? —Les dijo Avery, al escuchar el coro de exclamaciones —Tom no quiere a nadie cerca de su "hermano" y casi me mató al saber que yo era su novio.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que Tom desea a Harry —la declaración de Abraxas sorprendió a todos —Tom lo desea de manera carnal y no se detendrá hasta lograrlo.

—Y aunque los sorprenda… Harry lo corresponde aunque aun no lo sabe.

— ¡¿Qué?

Todos quedaron congelados y no supieron que decir ante los dichos de los hombres.


	10. 10º Mala suerte

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría****: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **10/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**Mala suerte**

Un nuevo día en el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Un nuevo día en que los enfrentamientos de los hermanos Riddle no eran más que el acto de un par de idiotas que se retaban mutuamente.

Un nuevo día y ellos no tenían ni idea de cómo volver a su propia época.

Harry se encontraba en la enfermería, hoy dejarían salir a su novio y prefería estar ahí que andar rondando los pasillos, esperando no encontrarse con su hermano en alguna de los pasillos.

—O sea que soy tu excusa…

Avery veía divertido como "su novio" miraba por la puerta esperando que Tom no apareciera por ahí.

—Te dije que ese era tu labor —le dijo yendo hacia la cama —. De ninguna manera me tienes que dejar solo cuando mi hermano este cerca.

—Con que tú sigas con tu parte…

Su voz sonó lo suficientemente sugerente como para que Harry entendiera a lo que se refería.

El menor se acercó a "su novio" y le dio un pequeño piquito en los labios.

—Wow —la voz desde la puerta los alerto a los dos —, no sabía que estaban ocupados.

—No es lo que parece, Charlus.

—Oh, vamos —le dijo Avery agarrándolo de la cintura para acercarlo mas a su cuerpo — ¿Para que negar lo obvio?

—Avery —la voz susurrante de Harry era capas de amedrentar a cualquiera, pero al parecer no tenía ningún efecto en el Slytherin — ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

— ¿Por qué? —Su voz sonó tan cínica que Harry estuvo apunto de golpearlo —Sólo estoy demostrando lo mucho que te quiero.

—Si, bien —Charlus se notaba claramente incomodo por toda la situación — ¿Harry, podría hablarte afuera?

—Claro —se volteo y asesinó a su supuesto novio con la mirada —. Volveré en un rato. Quédate aquí.

—No te preocupes tanto, mi amor —le dijo besándolo a la rápida —. Yo haré lo que tú me pidas.

Harry no dijo nada y simplemente salió de la enfermería y acompañó a Charlus a uno de los pasillos desiertos del colegio.

Cuando Potter se detuvo miró a su compañero con algo parecido a la lastima, cosa que en cierta medida molestó un poco a Harry.

—Por favor, sólo queremos ayudarte.

—Y yo les dije que no es necesario.

—Pero algo malo te esta pasando. Es como si quisieras ocultarte de algo, pero a la vez te enfrentas a todo.

—Eso sonó completamente ridículo —Harry soltó un suspiró y miró a quien en unos años mas se convertiría en su abuelo —, sólo quiero pasar una temporada en paz.

—Y creí que lo estabas logrando en este tiempo.

—Sí, pero —vio que el chico no se rendiría —, escúchame Charlus, yo no estaré mucho tiempo aquí…

— ¿Cómo?

—Lo que te digo, yo me tendré que ir luego, no se cuando, pero se que será luego y quiero disfrutar lo mas posible mi estadía aquí.

—Yo… bien, no lo sabía.

—Y nadie lo sabe. Bien, quizás mi hermano sí, pero aparte de nosotros, solamente tú lo sabes y quiero que entiendas que lo que haga o deje de hacer en mi estadía aquí, es por que debe ser así —vio que el chico miraba para otro lado, como si se estuviera conteniendo —Charlus, se que es difícil de entender, pero te prometo que serás el primero en saber cuando me valla.

—Eso espero, Riddle.

Harry sonrió, se sentía muy bien el poder hablar con sinceridad cuando lo hacía con su abuelo, claro que nunca podría ser lo suficientemente sincero, pero por lo menos trataría de mentirle lo menos posible.

—Bien, que te parece si vamos por tu novio.

—Creo que es una buena idea, sino ese idiota es capas de quedarse en la enfermería con tal de no asistir a clases.

Caminaron en dirección a la enfermería y se encontraron con un escenario de lo mas extraño.

¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?

La voz de Harry alertó a las personas que se encontraban adentro de la enfermería y todos se voltearon rápidamente.

— ¡Harry!

— ¡Cállate, Avery! —Las cosas en la enfermería empezaron a temblar y una que otra botellita se rompió — ¡Eres realmente increíble, Tom!

—Cálmate, Mocoso, que no es lo que parece.

— ¡Estabas besando a MI novio!

—No seas ridículo, sólo fue un accidente.

— ¡Claro! —Le dijo sarcástico y acercándose peligrosamente a la camilla donde se encontraba Avery y desde donde se resguardaban las demás serpientes — ¡Todos ustedes son una mierda!

Una fuerte explosión hizo que uno de los vídriales reventó y calló al piso de manera estrepitosa.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente!

Tom se acercó a Harry y lo agarró del brazo para sacarlo de la enfermería y llevarlo a algún lugar donde pudieran hablar y que el muchachito caprichoso no destruyera medio Hogwarts.

— ¡No me toques! —Apartó de un golpe la mano de Tom que pretendía sostenerlo — ¡Eres un maldito cabrón que no me deja en paz! ¡¿No podías simplemente dejarme tener una relación en paz con Avery?

— ¡¿De que relación me hablas? —Ahora si que lo agarró fuertemente de la muñeca, haciendo que Harry gimiera por el dolor repentino —A ése idiota lo golpeé por aprovechado, por que sé que no es tú pareja y aun así te besó frente a todos en el comedor.

— ¿De que demonios me hablas? —Le preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

— ¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente idiota como para que Avery me engañe? —Le dijo sonriendo de lado —Puede que tú estés cerca de lograrlo, pero nadie mas es capas de hacerlo.

Harry miró atrás de su "hermano" y vio como lo miraban los compañeros de su hermano más Avery, que sonreía nervioso y entonces lo entendió todo.

— ¡Tú! —Le dijo apuntándolo con un la varita —Eres un maldito, Avery. Me traicionaste —estuvo apunto de lanzar un hechizo contra el chico, pero Tom lo agarró prácticamente en el aire — ¡Suéltame Tom, déjame descuartizarlo!

—Ya te dije que te calmaras —miró alrededor y sacó su varita —_Reparo_ —gracias al hechizo, el vidria que antes había roto Harry y las botellas que se habían trizado —Ahora te mantendrás tranquilo.

—Está bien —le dijo quedándose quieto por un momento —. No haré nada, pero suéltame —Tom lo soltó lentamente, como si estuviera previniendo el que no se fuera a salir de su trato. Harry miró a Avery y caminó con tranquilidad hacia la cama —. Agradece que no quiero hacer nada contra ti, por que sino sabrías el por que le tuve que rogar al estúpido sombrero seleccionador para que no me enviara a vuestra casa.

Avery y los demás no decían nada. Solamente miraban alucinados al oji verde que ahora salía de la enfermería en compañía de un igualmente sorprendido Charlus Potter.

— ¿Tom? —Lo llamó Abraxas — ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

—Precisamente lo que dijo —se giró para mirar a los jóvenes —Harry iba a ser seleccionado para Slytherin, pero le pidió al maldito sombrero que no lo dejara conmigo. Y al parecer al estúpido sombrero le pareció lo suficientemente "noble" como para dejarlo en la casa de los leones.

—Wow… creí que me iba a matar.

—Y ganas no le faltaron, Avery —le dijo acercándose al vidria que hace muy poco había reconstruido —Harry es capas de hacer muchas cosas y entre esas esta el maldito instinto de hacer justicia.

—Aunque esta vez tuvo bastantes motivos para hacerlo.

—En eso te equivocas, Wal, él podrá ser cualquier cosa, pero un idiota no es. Algo lo motivó para reaccionar así ante el supuesto beso entre Avery y yo. Algo lo perturbó y estoy más que dispuesto a saber de que se trata.

Tom sonrió de lado y miró la salida, de donde unos minutos atrás, había salido su obsesión.

— ¡Son unos malditos!

—Harry, por favor. No quiero tener que llamar a tu hermano para que arregle nuestro cuarto también.

— ¡Ese idiota no es mi hermano! —Tarde se dio cuenta Harry de lo que había dicho.

— ¿Cómo?

—Chicos, no es verdad… sólo es la rabia.

—Oh no —dijo Cris atajándolo de un brazo al ver que estaba apunto de irse —. Tú dijiste que no eras su hermano y no fue por rabia.

—De verdad sólo actué por rabia.

— ¡Deja de mentirnos! —Charlus parecía molesto y tenía una cara que Harry no le había visto nunca —Cuando hablamos hace un rato, me dijiste que te tendrías que ir en un tiempo y ahora empiezo a creer que es por lo que acabas de decir.

Harry no quería mentirles, pero era por su bien. No podía interferir en el futuro y lo mejor es que una pequeña mentira los tranquilizara por el momento.

—No. Tom no es mi hermano y esa es la razón por la que me tendré que ir en un tiempo más. Cuando todo el mundo se entere de eso —soltó con aire abatido —. Por favor, no me hagan más preguntas. No quiero mentirles por no decirles algo que no puedo contar.

— ¿Tan grave es?

—No es algo que pueda manejarse de manera fácil, Charlus —se acercó al joven que aun lo miraba suspicaz —. En un tiempo me tendré que ir y no quiero tener que vivir este tiempo con el dolor de saber que ustedes me odian.

—Nosotros no te odiaríamos, Harry, sólo nos preocupa en las cosas que te estas metiendo.

—Les prometo que no es nada malo, no perjudicara a nadie, solamente a quienes interferimos en ello.

—Tom Riddle y tú.

—Sí, pero aun así. Para nosotros no sería tan malo tampoco —miró a Cris, que parecía tan contrariado como Charlus —. Por favor, dejemos esto por la paz.

—Está bien, Harry —le dijo su futuro abuelo —, por ahora lo dejaremos así, pero entiende que te queremos y no nos gustaría que algo malo te pasara.

—Pero si vemos que algo malo te puede pasar, tendremos que intervenir.

Harry sonrió y los atrajo para darles un fuerte abrazo. Por el momento era lo mejor. Mientras nada malo pasara de nuevo. Podría cumplir su objetivo y no mentirles más de lo necesario.

Abraxas miraba a su hijo que no terminaba de abrir la boca con lo que le había contado. A su lado Avery se desartillaba de la risa y uno que otro trataba de entender que es lo que pasaba.

—Es increíble lo que me cuentas, padre —le dijo Lucius —. Según lo entiendo. Voldemort se siente atraído por Potter y éste no le es del todo indiferente.

—Sí, por algo estuvo a un paso de asesinarme —todos miraron a Avery que se puso un poco pálido de golpe —. Acabo de recordar que estaba en la enfermería y el Lord se fue a acercar para amenazarme con que dejara a "su hermano" en paz, pero se tropezó y nos quedamos muy juntos.

—Potter entró en ese momento a la sala y pensó que se estaban besando.

—Hizo un escándalo de proporciones y al final terminó amenazándome al darse cuenta que el Lord siempre supo que no era mi novio y… —se giró para mirar sorprendido a Abraxas que le devolvió la miraba tanto o mas estupefacto que él.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Draco. Al ver la cara sorprendida de los otros dos — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahora?

—Potter nos confesó que le pidió al sombrero seleccionador para que lo mandara a Gryffindor, por que él no quería ir a la misma casa que su "hermano"

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Sirius. Sorprendido de que a Harry lo fueran a mandar a la casa de las serpientes.

—Es parte de la historia, Paddy —le dijo Remus —. Harry me confesó que a él lo iban a mandar a Slytherin, pero le pidió tanto al sombrero que no lo hiciera que éste terminó cediendo a sus pedidos.

—Lo que quiere decir que Potter debería de haber quedado en Slytherin como primera elección.

—Así es, Severus —le dijo Remus —. Si mal no recuerdo fue por una discusión que tuvo con Draco antes de ingresar al gran comedor, lo que lo motivó para que tomara esa decisión.

—Papá. No me culpes a mí de lo que Potter decida hacer con su vida.

—Y no lo hago, cachorro —le dijo abrazándolo —, pero debes admitir que también tuviste algo de culpa en la decisión de Harry.

Draco sólo volteo el rostro molesto. Recordando que fue por una pelea con el que ahora era su novio, por lo que había discutido con Potter.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —Preguntó Sirius —No pretenderán que permitamos que Harry y Voldemort se enreden en algo ¿O si?

—Nada podemos hacer con respecto a eso, mi amigo —le dijo el director, mirando una fotografía en su escritorio y que no sacó para que nadie la pudiera mirar —. Es cuestión de tiempo y algo en lo que no podemos interferir —cerró el cajón y miró a los demás —. Dejemos que Tom y Harry vean que hacer. Quizás algo bueno salga de todo esto.

Los presentes solo pudieron mirarse entre ellos, pensando en que podrían hacer para ayudar a Harry. Esperando que el menor no cayera en las garras del Lord.


	11. 11º Evolución

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **11/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**Evoluciones**

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora, tomando en cuenta que Tom esta enterado de que lo engañaste al decirle que Avery era tu novio?

—Francamente no me importa mucho lo que ese pedazo de mierda, Charlus. Lo único que quiero es estudiar tranquilo y que no tenga nada interrumpiendo mi vida por el poco tiempo que me quede aquí.

—Por cierto —dijo Cris, quien estaba sentado en la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana —, tu hermano parece que quiere hablarte.

— ¿Cómo? —Harry lo miró dudoso — ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Pues esta parado en el campo de Quidditch y mira para acá.

Charlus y Harry se pararon rápidamente y se acercaron a la ventana, desde donde efectivamente se veía a Tom Riddle mirando hacia sus habitaciones.

—Se ve molesto —dijo Charlus, al ver como los taladraba con la mirada —, creo que quiere que bajes.

—Pues que se siente, por que sino se va a cansar.

Harry se dio vuelta y se dejo caer de espaldas a su cama. Sin importarle para nada el que Tom estuviera echando fuego por los ojos… literalmente.

— ¿No piensas ir? —Preguntó Cris, al ver como Tom Riddle empezaba a fulminar a unos chicos que pasaban por su lado y que finalmente salían corriendo al verlo en ese estado —Parece que estará muy molesto si no vas.

—Pues que se tome un té después, para que se calme, por que yo no pienso bajar ni ahora ni nunca.

— ¿Sabes que estas siendo irracional?

—No —le contestó a Charlus —. Él tiene la culpa por haberse comportado como un cretino.

—Bueno —Charlus simplemente imitó a su amigo y se dejó caer en su propia cama.

— ¿Cómo que bueno? —Le preguntó Cris alarmado al ver como Tom empezaba a caminar hacia el castillo —Tu hermano esta furioso.

—Déjalo, Cris —le dijo Charlus —, es su decisión el que venga o no a reclamarle, algo que en lo personal, no pienso que Harry tenga nada que ver.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes, Cris —le dijo Harry —, no creo que se atreva a…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un azote, asustando a sus inquilinos. Tom miraba a Harry con una furia que no podía con el mismo y el menor le devolvía la mirada, pero mas sorprendido que otra cosa.

—Tú… —apuntó a Harry que aun parecía perdido por lo que pasaba —…vamos.

Harry abrió la boca para reclamar, pero se vio silenciado por un hechizo de su hermano.

— ¡Ey, no puedes ir y entrar a la habitación de alguien…!

—Escúchame bien… pequeño bastardo —le dijo estampando a Cris contra una de las murallas —, nunca te atrevas a interponerte en mi camino o tu existencia se vera aniquilada tan rápido que en el tiempo no se recordara que en algún momento exististe —la amenaza, acompañada del tono lúgubre que le había puesto Tom, lograron caber temblar a Cris.

— ¡Suéltalo, Riddle! —Charlus se lanzó contra Tom y fue detenido con un simple hechizo inmovilizador.

Harry miraba todo con los ojos dilatados. Francamente llegó a temer por lo que ese demente pudiera hacer. Más por sus amigos que por él mismo, se acercó a Tom y puso una mano sobre el brazo con el que sostenía a Cris. Obviamente causo el efecto deseado, ya que Tom soltó al menor y salió de la habitación seguido de Harry.

En la habitación quedaron Cris y Charlus, los dos mirando por donde se acababan de ir los Riddle y esperando que Harry no fuera a tener mayores problemas con Tom. En el pasillo del séptimo piso, Harry caminaba a unos pasos de su hermano. Sabía a donde se dirigían, por lo que no le sorprendió el que Tom empezara a pasearse tres veces frente a una muralla, por donde apareció la puerta a la sala de menesteres.

—Entra.

La voz potente de Tom, logró estremecer a Harry y optó por entrar por las buenas. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

El lugar no se presentaba muy… alentador para Harry, más bien parecía la cámara de un vampiro psicópata que aparecía en una película muggle. En el centro de la habitación había un sillón de cuero negro, elegantemente enmarcado en una base de ¿Oro? Al lado de este, había una mesa con una copa de un licor de extraño color, seguramente era alcohol y no era para Harry, por lo que no reparó mucho en eso. Nada más había en la habitación y eso como que ponía nervioso a Harry, mucho mas sabiendo de los deseos que tenía Tom para su persona.

Bien —le dijo sentándose en el único sillón que había en el lugar —, te quitaré el hechizo, pero te tienes que comportar —vio que Harry respondía que "sí" con la cabeza y lo apuntó con la varita —_Finite incantatem_ —inmediatamente notó como Harry ya podía hablar, pero no se lo permitiría —, tenemos que hablar seriamente.

— ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso en la torre de Gryffindor?

—No estamos aquí para tratar temas tan superfluos —le dijo desinteresado —. Te comportaste como un mocoso y eso no te lo tolerare.

—No me amenaces, Riddle, que yo no te tengo miedo.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta que cada vez que nos encontramos me dices lo mismo?

—Será por que es verdad —se paró de manera petulante al lado de Tom — ¡Amenazaste a un alumno, idiota! —Le gritó furioso — ¡Si antes no dudaban de ti, lo harán ahora!

— ¡No me levantes la voz mocoso!

— ¡No me llames mocoso, pedazo de mierda! —Tenía tanto guardado desde que habían llegado hace tres meses y en los que había tenido que callar por su propio bien, que ahora ya no podía evitar gritarle sus verdades a la cara — ¡No dejas que nadie se me acerque!... ¡Hechizaste a cuanto sujeto tuvo pretensiones románticas conmigo!... ¡Mandaste a Avery a la enfermería, aun sabiendo de que no era mi novio! —Se acercó peligrosamente al mayor — ¡¿Qué quieres maldita sea? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Que nadie más que yo se te acerque, Potter —le dijo parándose rápidamente y quedando a una altura superior en comparación con Harry —. Quiero que nadie pose sus ojos en ti —se fue acercándose aun más a Harry, que instintivamente se iba escapando de sus avances —. Quiero que nadie te pueda tocar, ni oler, ni sentir.

—De… detente allí —le dijo un poco asustado del tono posesivo que iba tomando el asunto —, no soy un objeto al que tienes que el derecho de poseer.

—No me des ideas, Potter —habían llegado a una muralla y Harry estaba acorralado entre esta y Tom —, en este momento tú me perteneces.

— ¡Estas demente! —Le gritó empujándolo — ¡Yo no te pertenezco!

—Claro que sí —le dijo agarrándolo del brazo, para que no pudiera avanzas mas —. En este lugar sólo yo te conozco, sólo yo se de tus orígenes, sólo yo soy capas de conocer todos tus secretos.

—Basta, me estas asustando ahora.

—De eso se trata, Potter. De que te des cuenta cual es tu lugar en la vida.

Lo atrajo por la cintura y capturó su boca en un beso furioso. Sintió que Harry se removía entre sus brazos tratando de escapar, por lo que sólo le quedaba una salida. Mordió su labio inferior y Harry emitió un quejido y trató de protestar, momento que utilizó Tom para penetrar en su boca con su lengua.

Harry se sentía completamente perdido. Había temido que esto pasara desde que ingresaron a la sala de menesteres y ahora sus pesadillas se le venían encima ¡Estaba respondiendo el beso que el asesino de sus padres le estaba dando! No sabía en que momento había dejado de pelear y empezó a responder al ósculo. ¡Pero es que el maldito psicópata tenía una boca increíble!

Tom sonrió dentro del beso al percibir que Harry iba soltándose. Tenía claro que el adolescente estaba respondiendo más por la excitación del momento que por otra cosa, pero por el momento estaba bien, ya mas adelante lograría que el mismo Harry fuera el que lo pidiera.

Las alarmas se encendieron en Harry, cuando sintió la mano de Tom descender más allá de lo permitido. Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, fuerzas que debía de haber ocupado desde el principio, pero no la hizo.

— ¡Alto ahí, Riddle!

Tom vio como el menor respiraba con dificultad y como se alejaba mas de él. Eso sólo lo estimulaba al ver los labios hinchados de Harry y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Puedo ver que no te disgusto para nada, no se para que quieres que me detenga —avanzó hacia él y vio como Harry volvía a retroceder —. No sigas con este juego del gato y el ratón.

—Quédate ahí —le dijo bajando un poco la mirada _¿Qué demonios esta pasando conmigo?_ Sentía que si lo miraba a los ojos no podría alejarlo de nuevo —. Yo me voy.

—_Inmobilus Totalus_ —el hechizo llegó de golpe a Harry y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero Tom logró alcanzarlo — ¿Sabes lo tentador que es sostenerte y saber que estas completamente indefenso?

Harry lo miraba aterrado. Nunca se imaginó que Tom lo podría atacar por la espalda y realmente lo asustó el que le dijera esas palabras. Mucho más cuando sintió que lo levantaba del piso y lo depositaba en el sillón que había en la sala.

Me sería sumamente fácil el aprovecharme de las circunstancias —le dijo al tiempo en que posaba las manos en las caderas de Harry, notando como le menor se tensaba —, pero sería una violación y no creo que sea oportuno en la situación en la que nos encontramos.

Se acomodó en el sillón y quedó frente a frente con Harry, el cual lo miraba con terror a que cumpliera sus amenazas.

Sí, quiero tomarte, pero cuando lo haga…

_(Si es que lo haces… idiota)_

… será por que tú también lo quieres.

_(Pues quédate con las ganas, Riddle. Nuca te pediría que me tomaras)_

Y cuando lo hagamos —se acercó para susurrarle al oído —te haré gozar como nunca en tu infantil vida lo haz hecho.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espalda de Harry y sintió como Tom lo volvía a besar. Era realmente bueno en lo que hacía y eso le aterraba.

Te quitaré el hechizo, pero te mantendrás tranquilo, entendido.

Harry no era muy capas de pensar, luego de que Tom lo arrollara con esos besos, por lo que se limitó a pestañar rápidamente para dar a conocer su afirmación y se sintió aliviado luego de poder sentir que podía mover sus músculos.

— ¿Por qué lo haces, Tom? Sabes que no te aceptaré nunca.

El tono de Harry no sonaba tan fuerte como esperaba, sino mas bien lamentado. Y fue eso lo que ocupó Tom a su favor. Lo volvió a besar y esta vez lo hizo participar, pegando sus cuerpos al tenderse levemente sobre él, para no perturbarlo nuevamente.

—Por que tú también lo deseas —le dijo dejando un ultimo beso en sus labios y levantándose —por eso mismo no dejaré que nadie más se te acerque. Tú eres mío y nadie más tiene derecho a poseerte.

Tom salió de la sala de menesteres, dejando a un alucinado Harry Potter en la habitación, que raramente se había transformado en una habitación, terriblemente parecida a la que tenía en su época en la torre de Gryffindor. Por lo que lo obvio llegó a su mente _¡Merlín, fui yo quien deseo la habitación! ¿Qué mierda quería que pasara?_

Se levantó de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Era más que obvio que había deseado la habitación.

—Quizás sólo quería descasar después de lo que pasó —trató de convencerse a si mismo —, por favor —se dejó caer de espaldas, decidido a pasar ahí la noche —, deja de latir, deja de sentir, deja de estremecerte.

Todo en su cuerpo le recordaba lo que había vivido con Tom y lo mucho que le había gustado.


	12. 12º Ahora si es incesto

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **12/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**Ahora si es incesto**

Harry había pasado la mayor parte de la semana escondiéndose de Tom. Escudándose en la excusa de que aun seguía molesto por lo que había pasado en la enfermería.

No les había contado a sus amigos lo que había pasado con Tom en la sala de menesteres y no creía que se lo fuera a contar a nadie.

¡Ni siquiera él lo creía!

Se había rendido a los besos de Tom y aun que sus antepasados lo maldijeran, Tom era insultantemente bueno en lo que a besos se refería.

Le había molestado el que Tom lo mantuviera hechizado y no pudiera resistirse a su "ataque". Claro que después de que el mayor se fue, tuvo que pedir un baño para poder bajarse la calentura y maldecirse por ellos.

El infeliz de Tom Riddle lo había excitado.

Ahora se encontraba en la cámara de los secretos, había encontrado una inmensa biblioteca.

Claro, como no iba a aprender el maldito desgraciado si aprendió de las cosas que Slytherin había dejado en la cámara.

—Mira nada más lo que encontré.

La voz de Tom le llegó tan fuerte como un trueno y con la misma intensidad se estremeció su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí Riddle? —Le dijo parándose de golpe y alejándose estúpidamente —No te quiero cerca.

— ¡Oh por favor, Potter! —Le dijo llegando a su lado en menos de un segundo —Si no me quisieras cerca no estarías en este lugar.

—Por eso estaba aquí —le dijo sin dejar de retroceder —, estaba escondido de un maldito pervertido.

— ¿Quién? —Le dijo con tono burlón — ¿Alguien te ha estado persiguiendo?

— ¡Tú, estúpido!

Harry había cometido el error de caer en el tonto juego de Tom y ahora se encontraba nuevamente entre la muralla y el fuerte cuerpo de Tom.

—Yo no soy un pervertido… Potter —le susurró al oído, regocijándose al ver que el cuerpo del menor se estremecía —, estas aquí por que así lo quieres.

Harry ya no hizo nada más, simplemente dejó que Tom acortara tanto la distancia, como para besarlo.

¡¿Qué más podía hacer?

Para su maldita suerte se había obsesionado con esa boca. Y esas malditas manos que ahora aferraban su cintura. Sin ser consiente de absolutamente nada, dejó que Tom lo guiara a través de la cámara y de depositó en el sillón en que hace unos minutos había estado leyendo.

—No… espera —la razón volvía lentamente a su cabeza, pero casi no se percataba de ello —, no es correcto.

— ¿Por qué? —Le dijo sin dejar de succionar su boca —No es como si realmente fuéramos hermanos.

—No me… haaa —la maldita boca ahora estaba en su clavícula y proyectaba sensaciones por todo si cuerpo —… no hagas… eso.

—Te gusta… no te resistas.

Las manos de Tom se afianzaron en las caderas de Harry para que no se moviera más de lo necesario.

Harry simplemente dejó todo de lado.

Que era su enemigo.

Que era un maldito psicópata.

Que había matado a sus padres.

Que había desatado la guerra en su época.

Solamente estaban ahí, recibiendo las caricias del hombre que ahora estaba desatando el nudo de su corbata. Tom besaba su cuello, sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo, quería grabar cada gesto de la cara del menor. Sus ojos cerrados, su mano en la boca, tratando de que los sonidos no escaparan de su boca.

No te resistas —le dijo quitando la mano y besándolo en la boca. Tomó las manos de Harry para que las pasara por su cuello —, te llevare a la luna, Potter.

La voz embriagarte de Tom lo había nublado completamente, no podía dejar de succionar la lengua que invadía su boca. Hasta que se cansó de esperar. Si algo iba a pasar, mejor que pasara ya.

Movió sus caderas, logrando que Tom gruñera y lo besara con más fuerza y juntara sus caderas.

El mayor metió las manos entre las ropas de Harry, logrando tocar la piel de su estomago logrando que Harry se estremeciera y arqueara la espalda.

—Tus manos… haa… frías.

—Este no es el lugar más cálidos —le dijo esparciendo besos en el cuello, mientras empezaba a bajar más y más, mientras con su mano izquierda empezó a desabrochar la camisa para descender más —. Te devoraré por completo.

Harry simplemente ya no respondía, sólo se dedica a sentir la lengua de Tom "devorar" su pezón derecho, mientras que su mano rozaba su miembro por sobre la tela del pantalón, logrando que este se exaltara de manera increíblemente rápido.

Se trataba de limitar, no quería ir demasiado rápido, para que Harry tuviera que admitir que lo había hecho gozar como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

—Di que eres mío, Harry —le susurró con voz ardiente —. Di que nadie te a tocado como lo hago.

El menor se estremecía, eran demasiadas las sensaciones y estaba seguro de que si Tom le volvía a hablar así, lograría que se corriera sin mayores estímulos.

Háblame, Harry —le insistía —, sólo yo te he tocado así —mordió la tetilla que estaba mas cerca y logró que Harry se contorsionara —, sólo yo lo logro.

—Maldición… haaa… no lo hagas —tenía más que claro que sentía y para su desgracia quería más.

Harry atrajo la cara de Tom y lo besó con fervor. La saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios y eso mandó los límites de Tom a un viaje de ida, pero sin regreso.

Agarró la camisa de Harry y le arrancó los botones para exponer su torso y empezar a lamer todo el cuerpo de Harry. Desde el cuello al ombligo y comenzó a desabrochar rápidamente el pantalón de su amante para poder llegar a su objetivo.

Harry se encargaba de tratar de sentarse para poder quitarle la camisa a Tom.

Se besaban de manera salvaje y se arrancaban las ropas entre jalones y rasguños.

Tom no se detuvo hasta que dejó completamente desnudo a Harry. Y lo tendió en el suelo. El sillón era demasiado estrecho como para la fuerza natural que sus cuerpos estaban desatando.

—Oh, Harry, te devoraré, me enterraré en tus entrañas, te dejaré marcado para mí —se lanzó contra su pecho y empezó a bajar rápidamente dejando caminos de saliva, mientras sus manos se encargaban de separar las piernas de Harry para ubicarse en medio de estas y empezar a tantear ese lugar que iba a dejar únicamente para él —, te romperé y me reclamarás por más.

—Maldito… sólo hazlo —le dijo tomando su cara y mirándolo a los ojos —, ahora vas a usar esa maldita boca tuya y le darás un buen huso comiéndomelo entero.

Las palabras de Harry sonaron tan lujuriosas que Tom no perdió ni un segundo en responder a las órdenes del menor. Tomó el miembro en su boca y apretó sus labios en torno al tronco, logrando que Harry delirara por minutos. No dejó que terminara, no iba a permitir que el menor se corriera. Quería que lo hiciera mientras sus cuerpos estén unidos.

Tom utilizó sus dedos para retirar el líquido pre seminal que goteaba de su propio pene y los llevó hasta la entrada de Harry.

El menor dio un sobresalto al sentir el intruso tratando de abrirse camino en su ano. Tuvo el amago de decirle a Tom que se detuviera, que nunca había estado con nadie, que se estaba adueñando de aquello que nadie había logrado arrancar en él.

Tom notó el estado de alerta en que Harry se había puesto y lo asoció a que no había estado con nadie desde hacía más de tres meses, el tiempo que llevaban ahí. Por que Harry Potter no era virgen ¿Verdad?

Las dudas se acentuaron en su mente y sin dejar lo que su boca hacía, metió un segundo dedo, notando la resistencia que el pequeño agujero presentaba.

—Potter —lo llamó, sacándolo de su sopor —, no me digas que eres virgen.

Harry lo miró con horror. Tanto así que Tom no soportó la excitación de saberse en la verdad y volvió a devorar el miembro, ahora semi erecto de Harry, que se había espantado al escuchar la pregunta de Tom.

¡¿No por eso lo dejaría en ese estado de calentura, cierto?

Tom no era delicado, no era gentil, no era tranquilo, pero tenía que admitir que el saberse ganador de la virginidad del chico de oro de Dumbledore, lo había hecho ver el asunto desde un punto diferente. No que fuera a bajar la intensidad de sus caricias, pero trataría de no maltratar tanto el cuerpo que le pertenecía desde ese momento.

Sintió que Harry se contraía y el miembro en su boca empezaba a gotear.

—No, Harry —le dijo tomando el miembro desde la base —, no te correrás hasta que este completamente dentro tuyo —su voz se sentía endemoniadamente sensual.

—Entonces entra —le retó Harry, mirándolo fijamente, mientras se sentaba y lo atraía por la nuca —, metete en mí, por que ya no aguanto.

Harry lo besó con pasión, logrando que Tom se prendiera aun más.

¡¿Cuánto fuego tenía dentro el maldito mocoso?

Se ubicó entre sus piernas hincándose, agarró las caderas de Harry y apuntó directamente para entrar de una sola estocada.

Harry abrió la boca para dejar escapar un grito misceláneo, entre dolor y placer. Su cuerpo le indicaba que era lo que necesitaba, pero su lado consiente le recordaba que era doloroso.

—Respira… mierda —Tom se resistía para no empezar a arremeter, pero aunque hubiera querido no podía por la estreches de la cavidad, todo por que Harry había contraído aun mas su entrada al sentir la arremetida.

—Eso hago… idiota —le dijo tratando de respirar con mas facilidad —, mierda… duele.

Tom lo miraba respirar, tratar de soportar el dolor. Sus ojos cerrados, su labios rojos por los besos, su cuerpo meciéndose por el hinchar y aflojar de sus pulmones.

—Respira —le susurró al oído y se fue directamente a sus labios, besándolo con ímpetu tratando de que su amante olvidara su dolor por unos instales —, si no te relajas, no dejara de doler.

—Claro… —trató de centrarse en lo que sentía todo su cuerpo. Las caricias por parte de las manos de Tom. Sus besos en ese punto exacto tras su oído, que mandaba descargas a su espina dorsal, todo en conjunto lo ayudaron a olvidar, a sentir, a disfrutar —. Maldición, muévete.

—No me lo dirás de nuevo —le advirtió sacando su miembro de la entrada y viendo como este estaba sutilmente teñido de rojo —. Tu sangre me cubre —le dijo entrando de golpe.

De ahí no se detuvo. Entró y salió del cuerpo de Harry sin dejar de mover sus manos por todo su cuerpo. La sangre de su entraba, lubricó bastante bien el estrecho pasaje y dejó que el pene de Tom entrara con mayor facilidad.

Harry sentía que necesitaba más, que quisiera disfrutar más, que sus cuerpos se unieran más.

Tom fue empujado y vio como Harry se ubicaba a horcadas sobre él y tomaba su pene, que había salido de su cálido agujero y lo ubicaba en su propia entrada, para luego dejarse caer.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Eso fue mucho mejor de lo que pensaba —haa… mas… ayúdame.

Tom reaccionó a lo que había pasado y agarró las caderas de su amante para impulsarlo y dejarlo caer con más fuerza.

— ¡Eso! —Tom sentía su miembro hinchado y adolorido —estoy… al limite.

Harry escuchó lo que le decía y aumentó aun más la velocidad de sus impulsos. El clímax los encontró mientras compartían un beso tórrido. Harry ni siquiera necesitó que su miembro fuese estimulado, sólo el sentir la esencia de Tom en sus entrañas, lo llevó al orgasmo. Se dejó caer a un lado de Tom, mientras ambos trataban de regular la respiración.

—Maldición —dijo Harry poniendo un brazo sobre su cara —, eres malditamente bueno es esto.

—Lo sé —le dijo parándose y empezando a vestirse —. Fue bueno… quizás te busque después.

El comentario molestó a Harry más de lo que hubiera querido.

—Admite que te morías por joderme.

—No te equivoques, Potter.

—Oh, ahora soy Potter —le dijo sentándose sin importarle para nada se desnudo estado —según recuerdo me llamaste Harry durante todo el rato.

—Lo imaginaste —le dijo caminando a la salida de la cámara —. Trata de apurarte en salir, no es bueno que no nos vean por tanto rato.

Harry se quedó mirando por donde se había ido Tom y cuando este se fue y la puerta se cerró, se dejó caer en el suelo.

—No me engañas, Riddle —se dijo a si mismo —, te haré admitir que mueres por mi.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la colosal estancia. Tom caminaba con paso lento. Tratando de repetirse a si mismo, que sólo era sexo, que no estaba empezando a interesarse realmente en el chico que vivió.


	13. 13º La sonrisa nunca antes vista

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **13/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**La sonrisa nunca antes vista**

Según Harry la situación no podía ser más ridícula. De haber pasado de ser el hermanito escurridizo de Tom Riddle, había pasado a ser un completo acechador.

No es que el menor estuviese desesperado por ganar la atención del que una vez fue su más ferviente enemigo. Ni siquiera había olvidado que el miserable había destruido su vida al asesinar a sus padres cuando el sólo era un bebé, pero no había podido tener una noche en paz desde que el maldito se lo había follado como un Dios del sexo.

Sus sueños habían ido de mal en peor y es que no podía imaginarse a Tom, si no era desnudo y entre sus piernas.

Ahora se encontraba entrando en el gran comedor.

Había decidido que lo primero que intentaría sería simplemente llevarlo a la locura. Para ello, se había vestido con un short, que apenas y cubrían sus piernas, mas agregado de una polera blanca sin manga que le quedaba más bien suelta.

De mas esta decir que todo el cuerpo estudiantil se había quedado completamente con la boca abierta al verlo, incluido el "hermano" de la divinidad en cuestión.

Tom había sentido una puntada dolorosa en sus partes bajas, que le recordaba que aquello que se estaba exponiendo era suyo. No podía pertenecerle a nadie más, aun que él mismo lo estuviera evitando, más que nada por que no iba a admitir que estaba sintiendo algo raro por el mocoso-que-vivió.

Harry vio con alegría los efectos que había logrado al vestirse de manera tan descarada. Admitía que le daba algo de vergüenza, pero era eso o vivir sin volver a disfrutar como lo había hecho deleitarse Tom. Ya no le importaba para nada que todos lo creyera un inmoral por su supuesto lazo de sangre que tenía con Tom. Se encaminó a la mesa de las serpientes con paso pausando y sensual. Provocando varios suspiros, gemidos y desangres a su paso.

Tom vio como el muchacho se acercaba y tuvo la intención de levantarse e irse de allí, pero se vio imposibilitado al ver como Potter no le quitaba la mirada de encima y como esas malditas cejas se arqueaban y le ademán un toque aun mas sexual del que tenía.

—Hola, Tom —le dijo con su voz grave, lo que causó que otros pocos jadearan al escucharlo —. Te he estado buscando.

—Lo sé —le dijo manteniendo la mirada —, todos me lo han dicho, pero yo veo sólo a quien quiero.

Tom no iba a dejar que ese mocoso lo manejara como quisiera.

Mientras tanto, todo el mundo se mantenía al pendiente de lo que fueran a decir esos hermanos.

—Oh, ya veo —le dijo en tono dolido y sentándose en la mesa, mirando a Tom de frente y rozando su brazo con su rodilla —. Y yo que estaba tan ansioso por que te encontraras conmigo.

—Estas entrando en terreno peligroso —le dijo un poco molesto —, si vas a hacer algo, ten en cuenta las consecuencias.

—Pues ya me aburrí de hacerlo —se paró de un golpe y quedó al lado de Tom —te espero en mi habitación, y si esta vez no bienes… —le dijo acercándose a su iodo y dándole una lamida —… no volveré a insistir y otro ocupara tu lugar.

Luego de eso se fue y salió del gran comedor, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar y dejando a Tom como una verdadera estatua.

Nadie decía nada, sólo esperaban que el mayor de los hermanos reaccionara, cosa que parecía, no iba a pasar en largo rato.

Avery era especial, era capas de unir cabos rápidamente, al igual que Abraxas; con la diferencia de que Malfoy, era discreto.

— ¡Te tiraste a tu hermano!

—Cállate, Avery —le dijo Tom, recién tomando conciencia de lo que había pasado —ese mocoso me las va a pagar.

Se paró rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida.

— ¡Oh, por Salazar! —Exclamó Avery apuntándolo — ¡Si te lo llevaste a la cama!

— ¡Cállate, Avery!

Tom le gritó desde la puerta y luego se fue.

No hizo falta que Tom dijera nada mas. Al no negar las palabras de su compañero todo el mundo asumió que era verdad y los murmullos estallaron en el gran comedor. Todos teniendo como principales actores a Harry y Tom Riddle.

Harry se paseaba de un lado para el otro en su habitación. No podía creer que lo había dicho.

¡Y en frente de todo el colegio!

Realmente ahora si que estaba perdido. Una cosa es que Tom y él supieran que habían tenido sexo salvaje y desenfrenado, pero no tenían por que enterarse todos los demás.

— ¿En que demonios estabas pensando, Harry?

La voz molesta de Charlus y la cara enfadada de Cris. Le daban una pequeña idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de sus amigos.

— ¿Realmente te estas acostando con tu hermano? —Le preguntó Cris, mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo miraba fijamente.

—Vamos chicos… ustedes saben que Tom no es mi hermano.

—Entonces si te estas acostando con él —Charlus puso las manos sobre los hombros de Harry y lo miro a los ojos — ¿Te obligó?

—Por favor, Charlus —le dijo Cris soltando un bufido — ¿No viste el espectáculo que dio en el gran comedor? Prácticamente le falto aparecer desnudo y sentarse sobre Riddle.

—Algo que ciertamente me hubiera encantado ver.

Los tres jóvenes miraron hacia la puerta y vieron que Tom estaba apoyado en la entrada.

—Tom…

—Déjenos solos —no preguntó, simplemente exigió.

Los chicos miraron a Harry, pero éste parecía perdido en la imagen que entregaba Tom. Simplemente negaron con la cabeza y se fueron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta antes de salir.

Así que tu maldita vena Gryffindor salió a relucir de nuevo —se acercó y acorraló el cuerpo de Harry contra el dosel de la cama —. Acabas de cometer un gran error.

—No me importa —empujó sus caderas contra las de Tom y sonrió al ver la mueca que se formó en el liso rostro del mayor — ¿Te gusta que haga eso, verdad?

—No te confundas Potter…

—El que no tiene que confundirse eres tú, Tom —lo sostuvo de la muñeca y empujó al mayor a la cama, para luego subirse a horcadas sobre él —. El que te este buscando es por que quiero que me folles, pero como te dije en el comedor, si no lo haces tú… lo hará otro.

—Dudo mucho que eso pase —agarró las caderas de Harry para crear fricción, pero Harry se lo impidió — ¿No que querías que te jodiera?

—Primero te falta algo —se acercó al oído del mayor —admite que me deseas y que te mueres por poseerme.

—Ni creas que haré eso —trató de levantarse, muy a su disconformidad —, mejor me voy.

— ¡Oh vamos! —Movió sus caderas de manera salvaje y logró que Tom arqueara la espalda —Te encanta que lo haga.

Desabrochó el pantalón de Tom y como era de esperar tomó el miembro duro del mayor entre sus manos para empezar a masturbarlo.

Tom gemía bajo su toque, esperando que el menor siguiera con lo que hacía.

Ahora vas a sufrir Tom —sacó la varita de su bolsillo y apuntó a la puerta —_Colloportus_ —la puerta hizo un sonido áspero, al ser sellada.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —Tom no paraba de mover sus caderas al son de Harry —Tus amigos saben que estamos aquí.

—No importa —lo besó de manera salvaje y sin que Tom se diera cuenta lo apuntó con la varita —_Incarcero_.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Tom sintió como las malditas cuerdas impedían su movimiento —Desátame, Potter.

—He, he, he —Harry se levantó y se paró a los pies de la cama acomodando sus brazos en ambos doseles y elevándose para quedar parado sobre la cama — ¿Quieres jugar, Tom?

El mayor sólo sonrió de lado, debía admitir que le encantaba esa faceta Slytherin de Harry.

— ¿Qué crees que este haciendo Tom?

Los Slytherin que estaban en la sala común y que habían escuchado la pregunta de Avery, sólo pudieron negar con la cabeza.

—Lo más probable es que este comiéndose a su "hermanito"

—Oh vamos, Robert. Lo dices como si el hecho te molestara.

—No me molesta, Avery, lo que me molesta es tu fastidiosa presencia.

— ¿Estas seguro? —Caminó hacia el moreno con paso sensual, logrando que todos en la sala quedaran al pendiente de él — ¿Por que tú y yo no vamos y… tu sabes? —le dijo sentándose en su regazo y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

—Sabes que eres una dulzura, Avery —le dijo sosteniéndolo de la barbilla, poniendo más que nervioso al chico, que sólo quería molestar a Robert —, sólo di donde y cuando —sus labios se fueron acercando de manera casual y Avery se aguantó… hasta que ya no pudo más.

— ¡No, aléjate! —Le gritó poniendo las manos como barrera.

—Si no vas a dar… no ofrezcas —se paró de golpe, logrando que el muchacho fuera a dar al piso de un golpe y luego se sentó nuevamente —. Por que no te vas por ahí y fastidias a alguien más.

—Idiota —se paró todo lo digno que podía —, ya me las pagaras.

Mientras tanto, todos los demás volvían a lo suyo, riendo por lo bajo, de la infantil actitud de Avery.

—Oh si… sigue.

Harry sonrió de lado al escuchar la suplicante voz de Tom, pero aun así siguió en lo que estaba, devorando el miembro del mayor, que seguía amarrado y sin poder hacen nada.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Tom? —Le dijo moviendo su lengua alrededor del prepucio, logrando que Tom se arqueara — ¿Quieres que me lo meta completamente en la boca? —Otra lamida y otro gemido por parte del mayor —mejor no.

Tom vio como Harry se empezaba a desnudar lentamente. Primero se sacó los zapatos. Agachándose indecentemente a un costado de la cama, dejando complemente expuesto su trasero. Luego los calcetines y finalmente los pantalones. Lo ultimo que quedaba en su cuerpo, aparte de la ropa interior, era la corbata de Slytherin que le había quitado a Tom y se había puesto él mismo.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama y lamió su mano derecha para luego dirigirla a su propio miembro.

El mayor veía alucinado, como el niño que hace poco había desvirgado, se masturbaba con ansiedad, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo y con la otra apretaba sus testículos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos inundados en deseo. Los jadeos de su garganta. Absolutamente todo lo estaba desquiciando.

¿Qué quieres, Tom? —Su voz sonaba ronca por el deseo y sus labios dejaban salir gemidos angustiosos para el mayor — ¿Qué quieres que…?

— ¡Maldita sea, trae tu maldito culo aquí y deja que te parta en dos!

—Tom ¿Con esa boca me besas? —Le dijo jugando, mientras gateaba hasta ponerse a horcadas sobre él —Admite que anhelabas follarme. Que soñabas con que yo te dejara poseer mi cuerpo…

—Maldición sólo cabalga.

Harry creyó que ya era bueno. No sólo por Tom, sino que también estaba al limite y parecía que la boca se le hacía agua al ver el miembro erecto de Tom, esperando recibir su pequeño y fruncido agujero. Se sentó sobre el miembro, lentamente para que la intromisión no le doliera demasiado, pero no contaba con que Tom levantaría las caderas con fuerza para penetrarlo de una sola estocada.

—Demonios —puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Tom para poder sostenerse y respirar un poco. No se creía capas de hacerlo solo, por lo que decidió liberara al mayor para que empezara luego con lo que tanto estaban esperando —_Finite incantatem_.

Tom se sintió libre, literalmente, y agarró a Harry por las caderas para poder hacerlo subir y bajar con rapidez y hacer que el menor chillara al sentirse lleno de golpe. Volteo las cosas y ahora era él el que se encontraba sobre Harry y lo penetraba con rapidez y fuerza, haciendo que Harry tuviera que sostenerse como pudiera de las sabanas arrugadas de su cama. Se agachó para agarras uno de los pezones de Harry y empezar a lamerlos, sin dejar de moverse en su interior.

Harry sentía que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento y casi lo hace, cuando Tom sostuvo su miembro y lo empezó a bombear al ritmo de las embestidas que se volvían cada vez más erráticas y constantes.

En un ronco gemido, Tom se corrió en el interior de su amante y quedó completamente tendido sobre el cuerpo del menor, que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse despierto y respirando.

—Admítelo… me adoras —Harry no se iba a rendir hasta escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Tom —, dilo.

—Bien… —levantó su rostro y para desconcierto del menor, le sonrió antes de besarlo en los labios —me tienes completamente loco, Harry Potter.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y lo atrajo para poder besarlo con intensidad y volver a mover sus caderas, al sentir como el miembro del mayor, volvía a cobrar vida en su interior.


	14. 14º Descubiertos en plena

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **14/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**Descubiertos en plena**

Todo el mundo se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore, mientras que habían dejado dos Aurores vigilando los cuerpos de Harry y el Lord.

— ¿Para que demonios quieren hablar con nosotros? —Les preguntó Avery. Mientras se mantenía apoyado en una muralla.

—Lo que este tipo quiere decir es que si somos de ayuda para algo —la voz seria, calmada y calculadora de Abraxas, calmó las ansias de asesinar a Avery.

—Básicamente es comparar recuerdos con los de ustedes —les dijo en director —. Quiero saber todo lo que sepan de la relación que llevan Harry y Tom.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar las insinuaciones del director y los dos hombres se miraron para saber si podían hablar o no lo que habían estado recordando las ultimas dos semanas.

—Bien… si quieren saber —les dijo Avery. Acercándose al grupo —. Yo les diré.

_Habían pasado más de una semana desde que todo el mundo en Hogwarts sabía de la inmoral relación que tenían los hermanos Riddle._

_El menor no se hacía problema en agarrar al mayor en cualquier rincón y llevárselo a un rincón a vista y paciencia de quien estuviera en dicho pasillo._

_Los profesores hacían la vista gorda. Harry y Tom eran buenos alumnos y no podían decir que ellos daban un mal ejemplo… bueno tal vez sí, pero no dejaban de lado sus estudios, que era lo que a los profesores más les preocupaba._

_Esa noche era especial._

_Tom le había advertido a sus compañeros de habitación que no quería a nadie en el lugar después de las ocho de la noche, cosa que los demás aceptaron más que felices. Una cosa era aceptar la relación entre ellos y otra era ver como Tom "devoraba" a su hermano._

—_Tom fue bastante claro, Avery —le dijo Abraxas por vigésimo segunda vez —No iremos a espiarlos mientras están teniendo sexo._

— _¡Oh, vamos! —Le dijo dejándose caer en la cama de Robert._

—_Te agradecería que no lo hicieras —le dijo el dueño de la cama al ver como caían unos libros de la cama._

—_Ok. Lo lamento —le dijo, pero no por eso recogió los libros._

_Las habitaciones que compartían Avery y Robert esta vez admitirían también a Abraxas. Su habitación (que era la misma que compartía con Tom) se encontraba justo al lado._

_Conversaron por largo rato, hasta que Avery terminó saliendo de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo. Era lógico que fuera a ir por algo para poder espiar a los "hermanos" pero a mitad del pasillo fue detenido por una mano._

—_No lo hagas —le dijo Robert, sujetándolo del brazo._

—_Sólo quiero echar una miradita —le dijo poniendo un dedo frente a sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio._

— _¿Y para qué? —le dijo molesto — ¿Para molestarlos luego?_

— _¡¿Yo? —Le dijo con falsa inocencia — ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?_

—_No puedes mentir de esa manera —le dijo negando con la cabeza y caminando con él de vuelta a la habitación._

_Avery no dijo nada y se dejó guiar, pero cuando iban pasando por la habitación de Tom pudieron escuchar perfectamente los gemidos y ruegos que venían desde adentro del lugar._

_Robert miró a Avery y se dio cuenta de la sonrisa tosida que tenía y como tironeaba de su brazo._

_Ni siquiera se te ocurra —le dijo molesto y tirando de nuevo._

—_No seas agua fiesta —le dijo guiñándole un ojo —. No me digas que te acorvadas de desobedecer a Tom._

—_Claro que no —le dijo molesto._

—_Entonces vamos —lo guió ahora él._

_Se acercaron a la habitación y se dieron cuenta de que había una barrera protectora en torno a ella. Y fue Robert que eliminó el hechizo. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y ambos quedaron impresionados de la pasión que demostraban ambos jóvenes._

_Harry estaba sobre el cuerpo de Tom, mientras se auto penetraba y no paraba de gemir. Tom lo aferraba de las caderas y lo impulsaba de arriba abajo. En un momento atrajo al menor y lo besó de manera desesperaba._

_El aire se sentía cargado y Robert sintió como Avery empezaba a respirar de manera agitada._

—_Te calienta verlos follar —le susurró al oído._

—_De hecho sí —le dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pareja —, mierda. Son tan calientes._

—_Sí —Robert se puso derecho y cerró la puerta —, fue demasiado._

— _¡Ey! —Iba a abrir la puerta, pero Robert lo paró —Sólo un poco más._

—_No —le dijo con seriedad —, y mejor ve a arreglar tu problema en algún baño por allá —le dijo indicándole con la cabeza sus partes bajas._

—_Bien —le dijo dándose vuelta, pero antes de seguir caminando se dio cuenta de que Abraxas salía de la habitación con una gran cantidad de libros —Oh, Abraxas se va a la biblioteca —dijo mas para él que para alguien más —, entonces no necesitaré un baño —dijo volteándose y caminando hacía Robert — ¿Te atreves a complacerme? —le dijo de modo sugerente._

—_Abra que bajarte la calentura ¿No? —Le dijo agarrándolo por la cintura y elevándolo para que pasara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura —Me tendré que sacrificar —le dijo sonriendo de lado._

—_Sí, claro. Como si te molestara —le dijo antes de arrasar con su boca._

Obviando el hecho de que la mayoría se encontraba con la boca en el suelto por la desfachatez de Avery al contar sus amoríos y la descripción de escena al ver encontrado a Harry y a Tom teniendo sexo en la habitación del mayor. Más bien no encontrado ¡Espiado! Como los otros dos estaban teniendo relaciones ¡Intimas!

—En resumidas cuentas, Tom Riddle y Harry Potter tienen una relación en la época en la que se encuentran atrapados —dijo el director.

—Esto tiene que ser un error —dijo Sirius, parándose de su asiento y caminando alrededor de la sala —. Ese maldito debe de haber hechizado a mi ahijado.

—Lo dudo bastante, señor Black —le dijo Abraxas mirándolo fijamente —. El día que "todo" el mundo se enteró de que tenían una relación, fue por que Harry Riddle entró en el comedor, con la ropa más exhibicionista que pudo haber escogido y se le insinuó descaradamente a Tom, delante de todo el cuerpo estudiantil y docente.

—Puedo avalar las palabras del señor Malfoy —dijo McGonagall —. Harry actuó con un completo descaro y prácticamente se le ofreció al joven Riddle, frente a todos.

—Pudo haber sido efecto de alguna poción o un hechizo —siguió defendiéndolo Sirius, negándose a las palabras de los demás.

—Contra un imperio es imposible —dijo Severus —, Potter es inmune a él y tomando en cuenta de que es el hechizo de sometimiento mas poderoso que existe. No habrá nada que pueda con él.

—Oh, bien —una cosa era que le dieran excusas Avery o Malfoy, pero que se lo digiera su amante era otra cosa — ¿Qué es lo que haremos entonces?

—Bueno, ahora tendremos que saber si ellos quieren volver —les dijo el director.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntaron muchos en la habitación.

—Eso. No sabemos si ahora Tom y Harry querrán volver aquí, si están llevando una vida pacifica allí y parece que ahora ese romance podría seguir adelante.

—Pero eso es imposible —dijo Remus, reacio a admitir que no pudiera volver a ver a Harry.

—Es posible, amor —le dijo Lucius, tratando de calmarlo. Cosa que le costaba mucho, tomando en cuenta las hormonas alborotadas de su esposo por los cuatro meses de embarazo que tenia —. Tienes que tomar en cuenta que allá ellos son un par de adolescentes normales, sin el peso de la guerra sobre sus hombros. Viviendo un romance que quizás pueda llegar a más.

— ¿Qué, piensas que pueden llegar a enamorarse? —Le pregunto Draco a su padre —. Ése ser no sabe de eso.

—Lo dices por que no sabemos como es —le dijo Dumbledore —, pero ahora no lo reconocerías.

—Disculpe director, pero no entiendo muy bien sus palabras.

—Lo que quiero decir, joven Weasley. Es que Tom ha cambiado bastante en compañía de Harry. Quizás – y espero no equivocarme– Harry esta abriéndose un espacio en el corazón de Tom. A lo mejor Tom y Harry si terminen enamorándose el uno del otro.

—No lo sé, director —dijo Hermione —. A lo mejor ustedes ven algo que nosotros no vemos, pero se que en algún momento volverán.

—Y todos esperamos eso, señorita Granger —dijo el director y todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo.


	15. 15º Afianzando nuestra relación

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **15/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**Afianzando nuestra relación **

Las cosas seguían igual que siempre, hasta el punto en que Harry y Tom se había olvidado completamente que tenían que volver a su propia época.

Tom hacía todo lo posible para que sus recuerdos de un mundo sin el Lord ocuparan su cabeza, pero había veces en que Harry lo ponía de un humor insoportable, como ese día precisamente.

Harry se había levantado con ganas de molestarlo y no halló nada mejor que impedirle el ingreso a la habitación cuando este fue a buscarlo.

—Díganle que abra inmediatamente —les dijo Tom a Cris y Charlus, pero estos solo se alzaron de hombros.

—Mira, Riddle —le dijo Cris —, Harry nos hecho a patadas en cuanto nos levantamos y selló la habitación cuando salimos.

—Entonces retírense —les dijo a los dos.

Charlus estuvo a un paso de lanzarle un hechizo por petulante, pero Cris lo sostuvo del brazo y se lo llevó del pasillo.

—No te metas con él. Sabes que no sacamos nada —le dijo Cris —. Son tal para cual.

—Pero lo trata como de su propiedad.

— ¿Y no es así? —Le dijo elevando una ceja y vio que Charlus lo fulminaba —Ok. Míralo desde este punto. Harry le dio las pautas para que lo tratara así.

—Nunca he visto que Harry le de fiesta para que lo trate como un objeto.

—Pues yo sí. Un ejemplo de eso fue el como todo el mundo se enteró de su relación —le dijo caminando a la salida de la torre —Riddle fue muchísimo más discreto y de no ser por las hormonas descontroladas de Harry, nadie se hubiera enterado.

Ante esas palabras, Charlus no pudo reclamar nada, ciertamente tenía razón.

En la habitación de Harry estaba desatándose una verdadera batahola con sus gritos y los de Tom por fuera de la habitación.

— ¡Abre esta puerta en este instante, Harry!

— ¡Pues no lo hago! —Harry estaba acostado en su cama, no pretendía ir a ninguna clase. No se le antojaba levantarse y no le abriría a Tom, por que estaba seguro que lo obligaría a ir de una u otra manera.

—No alcanzaras a desayunar y tendrás que irte a las clases con el estomago vació.

— ¿Quién te dijo que iba a ir a clases? —Su voz se notaba relajada.

—Abre o hecho la puerta abajo —le advirtió, perdiendo la ultima gota de paciencia que le quedaba.

—Tom. Déjame en paz. No quiero ir a clases.

Tom miró la puerta de la habitación. No le gustaba ignorar lo que le pasaba a su pareja. Ya había quedado claro que eran pareja. No era que estuviese muy entusiasmado en ponerle un nombre a su relación, pero era lo más cercano a lo que tenían.

Sintió como las barreras que rodeaban la habitación bajaban completamente y abrió la puerta antes que se volvieran a levantar. Al entrar en la habitación no encontró nada que estuviera fuera de lugar, solamente que Harry seguía durmiendo en su cama.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó al borde de esta para poder apreciar sus tranquilas facciones. Su rostro estaba relajado, como si nadie le molestara y ciertamente era así. No quería despertarlo, pero tenía que ir a clases.

—Harry —lo llamó mientras lo movía un poco, pero no lograba despertarlo —Harry, abre los ojos.

Estuvo moviéndolo por un rato, pero no lograba despertarlo, hasta que con un quejido abrió sus verdes ojitos.

— ¿Cómo entraste, Tom? —Le preguntó al darse cuenta que el mayor estaba a su lado, pero ni siquiera abrió bien los ojos.

—Anda, levántate y date una ducha —le dijo corriendo las sabanas —, llegaras tarde al desayuno.

—No tengo ganas de ir —le dijo tapándose hasta la cabeza — ¿Me dejas dormir un ratito más? —Le pidió con voz infantil.

Tom lo miraba entre las sabanas y no pudo más que negar.

—Bien, quédate acostado —le dijo resignado y vio como bajaba las sabanas de su cara para mirarlo —, pero tendrás que ir a las de la tarde —se agachó un poco para besarlo, sintiendo como Harry pasaba sus brazos por su cuello.

—Mejor quédate conmigo —le dijo mordisqueándole el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Sabía muy bien lo que eso provocaba en su pareja —. Te prometo que será más divertido que las clases de historia —le dijo besándolo en los labios y absorbiendo su lengua —. Además, ya pasaste por esas clases.

Tom no tenía absolutamente nada que decir al respecto, por lo que apuntó a la puerta y la selló nuevamente, para luego lanzarse contra los labios de Harry que lo recibieron con ansias.

Se encontraban acostados en la cama tapados, Tom con Harry sobre su cuerpo, mientras recuperaban las fuerzas. El peso del menor era mínimo, por lo que no le importaba que durmiera cobre su cuerpo. Él sólo se mantenía relajado, recorriendo el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja.

— ¿Qué es lo que me hiciste, Harry? —Le dijo luego de besarlo en la cabeza.

—Te enamoré —levantó la cabeza y lo besó en los labios —. Como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

Tom negó sonriendo ante las caras infantiles que ponía Harry.

Cuando Cris y Charlus volvieron luego de las clases de la mañana los encontraron igual a como se habían quedado dormidos. Tom mostraba un rostro completamente relajado, mientras mantenía a Harry sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo por la cintura, para que no se moviera ni un milímetro.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse, alertó a Tom, que abrió sólo un ojo para ver quien era y cerró los doseles de la cama, con un pase de varita.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin Harry salió de entre las cortinas de su cama mientras se restregaba los ojos y se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha.

—Buenos días a ti también, Harry —le dijo Cris en tono irónico.

Harry sólo les sonrió y se encerró en el baño por cerca de diez minutos, para luego salir de ahí para dirigirse a su cama y correr los doseles, sorprendiéndose de que Tom ya no estuviera en el lugar. Obviamente se giró para mirar a sus amigos que sólo se elevaron de hombros.

—Sólo se levantó, nos fulminó con la mirada y se fue —le dijo Cris —, no sé como lo soportas.

—Bien —se sentó en la cama y los miró —hay unas cuantas cosas que le dan un plus a soportarlo —les dijo con tono sugerente.

—Eres un descarado —le retó Charlus, pero mas bien en broma.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo levantándose —Es un Dios en la cama, eso hace que le aguate cualquier cosa, incluso a su amiguito —tuvo que agacharse para evitar el par de almohadas que volaron hacia su cabeza. Se rieron por un buen rato — ¿Algo nuevo en Hogwarts?

—Una enfermera nueva —dijo Cris —se llama Pomfrey.

—Oh, bien —dijo entusiasmado, pero tratando de no evidenciarse demasiado, pero evidentemente conocía demasiado a la mujer como para que algo diferente pasara. Realmente la apreciaba.

— ¿Iras a las clases de la tarde?

—Sí —dijo resignado —Tom me hizo prometerlo o no me…

— ¡Cállate! —le dijeron los otros dos. Divertidos por el descaro del menor.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, el comedor era un hervidero de murmullos, como siempre lo era cuando los hermanos Riddle desaparecían por alguna razón.

—Te encanta provocar esto ¿Verdad? —Le dijo Abraxas, mientras trataba de almorzar tranquilamente en medio de las conversaciones de todo el mundo.

—En realidad no me importa para nada lo que digan. Es cosa de ellos si no tienen vidas propias.

—Admítelo, Tom —le dijo una voz a sus espaldas antes de sentarse a su lado —lo haces apropósito para que nadie se acerque a Harry —le dijo Avery

—Tú, no lo nombres.

—Uy, que celoso —dijo divertido, mientras se encaramaba más en la mesa y estiraba la mano para agarrar la corbata de su compañero de enfrente y acercarlo para darle un beso en la boca.

—No soy como Tom. No me gusta la exhibición —le dijo Robert, claro que no iba a admitir que le gustaba que Avery lo besara.

—No me gusta la exhibición —dijo tomando un baso de jugo y bebiéndolo de golpe, sin importarle para nada el que sus compañeros lo miraran como si no existiera nada mas extraño en el mundo.

—Tom —lo llamaron desde la espalda — ¿Me acompañas a dar unas vueltas en la escoba? —Le pido con cara de cachorrito apaleado.

— ¿Cómo podrías decirle que no? —Dijo Avery abrasándolo como si se tratara de un peluche. Ganándose un par de gruñidos por parte de los amantes de ambos, lo que logró que lo soltara y se dejara caer cruzando sus brazos frente a él —Que aguafiestas son.

—Vamos —dijo Tom resignado viendo como los demás se levantaban — ¿Qué, pretender ir también?

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer —dijo Abraxas.

—Quiero volar un rato —se excusó Avery.

—Voy a vigilarlo —obviamente, ese había sido Robert.

— ¿Por que no tenemos un partido? —Ofreció Harry, mirando a los otros tres.

—Seriamos sólo cinco, Harry —dijo Abraxas.

—Yo puedo jugar con ustedes y seriamos tres contra tres —dijo un chico atrás de Tom.

—Genial —Dijo Harry —entonces con Orión seriamos seis.

Salieron al campo y se dieron cuenta que en las gradas se encontraban Walburga y Dorea.

Harry saludó con la mano a las jóvenes y todos se dirigieron a los vestidores de Slytherin de donde sacaron seis escobas para poder empezar a jugar.

Los seis se fueron al medio del campo.

—Bien, pues —Harry miró a los cinco jóvenes que estaban frente a él —, pido a Robert y Abraxas en mi equipo.

— ¿Y quien dijo que tú podías elegir? —le dijo Tom.

—Cariño… ¿Crees que soy idiota? —Le dijo enarcando una ceja —Si pongo a Orión en mi equipo, tú aprovecharías y tratarías de botarlo. Mismo motivo por el que tampoco podría jugar con Avery.

Los cinco estuvieron de acuerdo al razonamiento del menor, muchísimo más las dos posibles victimas.

Cuando se pusieron de frente Tom y Harry se elevaron inmediata me. Para empezar a buscar la snitch mientras que los otros fungían como porteros y golpeadores.

Estuvieron jugando cerca de una hora, cuando Harry vio por fin la maldita pelotita, tras las gradas y se abalanzó contra ella, pero al hacerlo y cambiar tan rápido de velocidad un fuerte mareo lo atacó haciendo que se fuera a un lado y quedara a merced de la inconsciencia.

— ¡Riddle!

Tom miró a las gradas y vio como Walburga y Dorea se habían puesto de pie y miraban horrorizadas hacia su derecha. Al girarse el alma le calló al suelo. Harry estaba cayendo estrepitosamente y sólo le dio tiempo para sacar su varita y apuntarlo.

—"Espongificación" —el suelo a donde caía Harry se transformó en algo parecido a la gelatina e hizo rebotar el cuerpo inerte de Harry, dándole tiempo a Tom para llegar a tiempo y agarrarlo en el aire — ¡Harry! —Lo llamaba acunándolo en sus brazos para descender en el campo. Cuando tocó tierra volvió a llamarlo, pero no reaccionaba.

—Llévalo a la enfermería, la nueva enfermera puede ayudarlo —le dijo Dorea, que había llegado junto a Walburga.

Tom no esperó nada y se dirigió a la enfermería lo más rápido posible, entrando estrepitosamente logrando asustar a la enfermera.

— ¡Oh, Merlín! —Dijo llegando a la camilla — ¿Qué le pasó?

—Se desmayó mientras volábamos.

—Bien, lo revisare. Espere afuera.

—No me muevo de aquí —vio como la enfermera iba a hablar y se lo impidió —. Es mi hermano y necesito saber que tiene.

—Oh, en ese caso...

La enfermera empezó a revisarlo meticulosamente encontrando rápidamente la razón del desvanecimiento y palidez del menor. Lo hizo reaccionar y le explicó a Harry que su hermano lo había triado cuando se desmayo.

— ¿Qué tengo entonces? —Le preguntó nervioso.

—Esta embarazado, joven Riddle.

Las mandíbulas de Harry y Tom, no podían caer más al suelo.


	16. 16º Un trozo más de nuestra relación

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **16/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**Un trozo más de nuestra verdad**

Tom no lo podía creer y mucho menos Harry.

— ¿Cómo que estoy esperando un bebé?

Harry estaba pálido. Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que algo así podría pasar. Adoraba a Tom y eso se lo habían demostrado las decenas de veces que se había entregado a él. Pero un bebé cambiaba todo de manera drástica.

—Así es, joven Riddle, y creo que tendré que informarle al director y usted lo tendrá que hacer con el padre de la criatura.

— ¿El padre? —Preguntó Harry, pero luego recordó que como Tom era su supuesto hermano, la nueva enfermera debía pensar que el padre era otro.

—No se preocupe, Madame, yo me encargare de eso.

—Es bueno que cuente con la ayuda de su hermano mayor, joven Riddle.

—Sí, claro —el tono de Harry denotaba ironía, pero finalmente la enfermera no lo notó.

Tom solo sonrío de lado. Estaba claro que Harry estaría muy molesto con él, por lo del bebé, ya que dejarían de ser dos… un momento. Tenía que volver a meditar la situación. Ahora eran tres, y en el futuro solo había dos.

—Madame, tengo que hablar con mi hermano.

—Por supuesto, señor Riddle. Yo mientras iré a informarle al director Dippet.

La mujer salió de la enfermería y sólo quedaron adentro, Harry y Tom. El menor miró a su pareja y vio que se encontraba serio, como si algo estuviera perturbándolo y por un momento una idea descabellada pasó por su cabeza. Se incorporó de la camilla y miró al mayor seriamente. Misma mirada que le devolvió Tom.

—No haré nada contra mi bebé.

Tom lo miró arrugando el entrecejo y entendió rápidamente lo que quería decir su amante.

—No te iba a decir que abortaras —vio a Harry relajarse en la camilla y no pudo evitar besarlo fugazmente —, pero ciertamente tenemos un problema.

— ¿Cuál? —Su rostro reflejaba la curiosidad que ahora tenía. Cosa que simplemente le encantaba a su hermano.

—Harry, ahora somos tres y sólo dos podemos volver.

El tono dolido con que Tom hizo su declaración le partió el alma a Harry. ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Tendrían que deshacerse de su bebé, para poder volver a su época? Mil y un ideas, una mas descabellada que la otra pasaron por la cabeza del menor, que sin ser capas de aguantar la presión, se refugio en el pecho de su pareja y dejó salir un sollozo apagado.

—No quiero que nada le pase a mi hijo —dijo entre hipos —, no quiero matarlo, Tom.

Riddle se vio imposibilitado de decir algo más. Temía por lo mismo y no sabía que hacer.

—Ya encontraremos una solución, Harry —lo abrazó fuertemente y besó su frente, justo en el momento en que unas serpientes entraban en la enfermería.

Abraxas caminaba tranquilamente encabezando el grupo. A sus espaldas, Orión discutía algo con Avery y Walburga simplemente los ignoraba caminando al lado de Robert. Cuando llegaron y vieron la escena se alarmaron rápidamente.

— ¿Qué le dijeron?

Abraxas, como siempre, era quien mas se preocupaba por los asuntos relacionados con los miembros de su casa. Cosa que incluía a Harry, ya que desde que éste les dijo que el sombrero lo quería poner en la casa de Salazar, había incluido al leoncito a su grupo.

—Tenemos un pequeño problema.

— ¿Y eso sería?

Avery se sentó junto a Harry y lo atrajo en un abrazo para que Tom pudiera contarles lo que pasaba. Cosa que no le gustaba mucho a Tom, pero se limitaba a recordar que la "relación" entre SU hermano y Avery, había sido sólo actuación, actuación con besos por parte de Avery, claro, el monstruo de los celos no lo dejaba en paz.

—Harry está embarazado.

Un silencio pesado se expandió en la habitación. Wal y Robert miraban a Harry a la cara y sus miradas bajaban por su frágil figura hasta situarse en su vientre. Lo mismo pasaba con Malfoy y Black. Avery alejó un poco a Harry para verlo a los ojos y estos le reflejaron dolor. Dolor que en ese momento debería ser sólo felicidad.

— ¿Qué pasa peque, no quieres al bebé?

Harry miró a Avery con horror, ¿Cómo le podía preguntar eso?

— ¡No! Claro que quiero a mi bebé, pero…

Todos lo miraban atento y vieron como miraba a Tom buscando algo de apoyo y no podían hacer muchas cosas.

—Hay algo que no les hemos contado —el tono de Tom indicaba que las cosas se estaban a punto de complicar —es sobre la identidad de Harry.

—Ya nos dijiste que no son hermanos —le dijo Walburga, mientras se cruzaba de brazos — ¿Qué mas puede ser?

—Que él no pertenece a esta época.

El silencio se cernió sobre todos. Era como si de repente un silencio hubiera sido lanzado, ya que parecía que todos habían perdido la capacidad de hablar.

Harry miró a Tom, preocupado por lo que fuera a ocasionar el que ellos supieran ese importante secreto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que Harry no es de esta época?

—Eso Abraxas, Harry no pertenece a esta época. Él nacerá en unos… treinta o cuarenta años más —les dijo evitando dar la fecha exacta del nacimiento de su pareja.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo, Tom? —Le gritó Avery, por primera vez desde que lo conocía — ¡Te tiraste a un chico que podría ser tu nieto!

—Avery, guarda silencio y deja de decir estupideces — le dijo Tom con tono irritado — él no es mi nieto y tampoco es como si lo fuera.

— ¿Que… qué quieres decir con eso?

—El yo que ahora esta frente a ustedes, tampoco es el de esta época —eso terminó por descolocar a los adolescentes —. Yo vengo de la misma época que Harry.

—Por culpa de un hechizo… —Todos se giraron para ver a Harry, que empezó a contarles el como habían llegado ahí —estábamos combatiendo… cuando nuestros ataques chocaron.

— ¿Combatiendo? —preguntó Avery, sorprendido por ello — ¿Y que hechizo se lanzaron que los hizo realizar el traspaso en el tiempo?

—Bien —Harry bajó la cabeza, era en estos momentos en los que recordaba que estuvo a punto de matar a su pareja —nos lanzamos…

—Lanzamos un Avada.

— ¿Un… un Avada Kedabra? —Preguntó Orión, con los ojos muy grandes — ¿La maldición asesina?

— ¡¿En que demonios estaban pensando? —les gritó Avery.

—En lo que precisamente significaba el lanzar ese hechizo… tratábamos de matarnos… el uno al otro.

El silencio de cernió nuevamente en la enfermería, solo cortado por el sonido de sus respiraciones.

Abraxas llevó el vaso de Whisky hasta sus labios y trató de no pensar en el ardor que provocaba en su garganta.

Había llegado a la mansión hace unos minutos y un recuerdo horrible llegó a su mente.

Estaba convencido de que Avery también lo había recordado y solo estaba esperando que su imprudente ex compañero llegara a la mansión como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo Satán.

— ¡Abraxas Malfoy!

Y su espera se vio gratificada.

Avery salió de la chimenea como si esta estuviera encendida y se hubiese quemado hasta las entrañas.

—Ya se a lo que vienes, pero tenemos que guardar silencio.

— ¿Pero por qué? Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore y decirle que Harry esta embarazado.

—No, no se lo diremos —le dijo Abraxas, alcanzándole un vaso de Whisky el cual el otro se tomó de un solo trago —. Lo que haremos es esperar hasta que el mismo Tom nos pida ayuda.

— ¿Él? —Le preguntó extrañado — ¿Y como se supone que él nos lo dirá?

—Tom es inteligente, Avery —le dijo mirando por el ventanal —se dará cuenta que nosotros podemos recordar lo que nos dice en esa época.

—Ojalá Abraxas, por que sino, no se en que le podremos ayudar —le dijo preocupado —. Recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore, solo dos pueden volver y al estar embarazado Harry…

—Ahora son tres, lo sé, lo sé. Por eso mismo vamos ayudar a Tom y Potter, cuando ellos mismos lo soliciten.

Abraxas lo quedó mirando con seriedad, mientras empezaba a analizar las circunstancias y los posibles escenarios en los que se podrían poner, para poder ampliar su área de trabajo. Estaba seguro de que Tom les pediría ayuda para poder ayudar a su pareja y su futuro hijo.


	17. 17º Buscando una solución

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **17/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**Buscando la solución **

—Ahora si que no entiendo nada —dijo Abraxas, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tampoco tienes por que saber más de eso. Si no les habíamos dicho antes, es precisamente por el peligro que corre Harry ante esto.

— ¿Peligro? —Preguntó Orión — ¿Por que seria peligroso para él?

—Por que podría interferir con su nacimiento.

—Exacto —dijo Tom, ante las palabras de Walburga —. Si alguien más se entera de la verdad, puede que Harry no nazca y con él mi hijo tampoco.

Se quedaron en silencio pensado en que podrían hacer. Fue cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Cris, Dorea y Charlus. La chica les había dicho lo que le había pasado al menor de los Riddle.

— ¡Harry! —Gritó Charlus al llegar junto al moreno.

Abraxas vio como interactuaban los leones y Rodolphus se dio cuenta como los miraba por lo que le puso atención al igual que Walburga.

Malfoy ahogo una exclamación y Tom se dio cuanta.

—Abraxas —lo llamó y vio como el rubio le mandaba una mirada significativa y calculadora —vamos afuera.

Todos escucharon cuando el mayor habló y vieron como salían, pero los recién llegados prefirieron seguir interrogando a Harry.

Tom cerró las puertas y miró atentamente a Abraxas.

—Asumo que ya sabes la verdad.

—Cuando escuché por primera vez que llamabas a Harry como un Potter, no le tomé importancia, pero ahora lo entendí.

—Comprenderás que es sumamente importante que nadie sepa la verdad.

—No pondré en riesgo a tu pareja.

—Confió en eso —le dijo con seriedad. Ahora tenemos que ver que hacer.

— ¡¿Cómo que esperas un bebé?

—Parece que Harry ya les dio la noticia —dijo Tom abriendo la puerta y casi enseguida se vio estampado en la muralla tras de él —. Supongo que no te gusto la noticia de que seremos padres —su cara burlona fue lo que mas enfureció a Charlus.

—Eres un maldito —apretó los dientes con fuerzas —. Sabes que él no seguirá mucho tiempo a tu lado, por lo que te desvincularas de ellos ¿Verdad?

—Escúchame bien, Potter —Harry que estaba dentro de la habitación, se removió incomodo al reconocer en el tono el mismo desprecio con el que antes lo llamaba Tom —. No dejaré a mi hijo, estúpido. Si no lo recuerdas no tuve padres, no le daré eso a mi hijo.

—Charlus, por favor —le dijo Dorea mientras lo sostenía del brazo.

El menor soltó a Tom y entró de nuevo a la habitación para ubicarse al lado de la cama.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora, Tom? —Le preguntó Harry. De un momento al otro se empezó a desesperar.

—Realmente no sé. Si antes no sabía, ahora menos.

—Si nos explicas que es lo que pasa, podríamos ayudar un poco.

—No se si sea bueno, Tom —le dijo Harry, al escuchar las palabras de Avery —quizás eso cambiaria un poco el asunto.

—Podríamos hablar con Dumbledore —dijo muy a su pesar —el viejo arcaico podría tener la respuesta a nuestro problema —no había nada que le molestara más a Tom, que pedir ayuda a Dumbledore.

— ¿Por que el Profesor podría ayudarlos? ¿No sería mejor en ese caso, pedirle ayuda al director Dippet? —Preguntó Charlus.

—No. No quiero que él se entere de todo —dijo Harry —no se ustedes, pero yo no confió en ese hombre. Es demasiado… crédulo.

—Creo que Harry tiene mucha razón —dijo una voz desde la puerta —pero como yo no nunca creí en que ustedes fueran hermanos y todo eso, podría ayudarles si me explican lo que pasa.

Dumbledore cerró la puerta y le mandó un hechizo bloqueador y de silencio, para luego caminar hasta el medio de la habitación y mirar fijamente a Harry, que se avergonzó sin saber muy bien el por que.

Felicidades, joven —le dijo sonriendo —un hijo siempre es una bendición.

—Muchas gracias, profesor —dijo el menor —pero no se si pueda ayudarnos, señor.

—Mucho menos si después de eso trata de intervenir.

—He de suponer que planean hacer algo y de eso depende su estadía aquí ¿Verdad? —Preguntó a Harry y este asintió —les propongo algo luego de que me digan lo que tienen que decir y si puedo ayudarlos o no, me lanzaran un Obliviate y dejaremos un escrito en el que dirá que debo o no hacer.

Harry miró a Tom, pensando si seria bueno o no hacer lo que estaba aconsejando Dumbledore.

—Creo que es la única solución que tenemos —dijo Tom llegando al lado de Harry —pero luego de mandarle un Obliviate a usted, se lo tendremos que mandar al resto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Cris.

—Por que lo que diremos es importante y ustedes tratarían de intervenir, algo que no podemos permitir.

Ahora era Dumbledore quien mantenía la mirada fija en los os jóvenes frente a él ¿Qué tan importante sería como para que tuviera que desmemoriar a mas de media docena de estudiantes? Algo importante, ciertamente.

—Esta bien, joven Riddle —dijo resignado — ¿Qué es aquello tan importante que nos tiene que decir?

—Lo primero y quizás lo más importante es que ni Harry ni yo pertenecemos a esta época.

— ¿Disculpa?—Preguntó Dorea.

—Nosotros aparecimos de varios años en el futuro, en el que varios de ustedes ya ni siquiera viven.

—Pero si lo que dices es verdad ¿Por qué tú sigues igual de joven? —Preguntó Cris.

—Por que he realizado más cosas despreciables de las que ninguno de ustedes se puede imaginar y por ello ni siquiera tengo un cuerpo fijo en ese futuro.

—Horcrux —le dijo Dumbledore espantado — ¿Qué has hecho en el tiempo, muchacho?

—Lo que usted imagina, profesor. Ahora lo importante es saber como volver.

—No cambies el tema, Tom —le dijo acercándose —, sé lo que se requiere para tener un Horcrux y creo que estoy empezando a arrepentirme.

—Profesor, por favor —le dijo Harry sujetando su manga —, yo soy el principal enemigo de Tom en mi época y eso no me evitó enamorarme de él y ahora tener un hijo suyo en mi vientre.

—Muchacho…

— ¿Me podrían decir qué demonios es un Horcrux? —Pregunto Avery y no de muy buenas maneras.

—Es una extensión del alma…

—Que se obtiene destruyendo a otra —completó a Tom —lo que significa que el joven Riddle tuvo que matar para obtener un Horcrux —concluyó el profesor.

—Esto no me esta gustando —dijo Robert —quiere decir que Tom mató para mantenerse con vida.

—Se los ruego —dijo Harry mas desesperado que antes —no juzguen ahora. La vida de mi hijo depende de ello —inevitablemente las lagrimas comenzaron a agolparse en los ojos del menor —estábamos enfrentándonos con Tom en el futuro, cuando nuestros hechizos colisionaron y eso nos envió a esta época.

—El problema de antes, ahora se intensificó con la venida del bebé —dijo Tom —antes fue un viaje equitativo, dos almas por dos almas, pero esta vez son tres almas por dos.

—No se como ayudarlos —declaró Dumbledore —no se que hechizo usaron.

—El Avada Kedabra —dijo Tom —la maldición asesina.

— ¿Qué más atrocidades voy a escuchar de ustedes, Riddle? —Dijo mirando por la ventana —Obviamente no son hermanos y al parecer todos los demás lo saben —dijo al ver las caras de los demás, que claramente no negaron sus palabras —. Luego uno de ustedes es un criminal en potencia y el otro, que si bien estaba en su contra, terminó enamorado de su enemigo y atrapados en una época que no es la suya.

—Se lo ruego profesor —Harry se levantó de la camilla, rechazando la ayuda de Avery —no quiero perderlos a ellos también.

—Muchacho…

—Soy "su" arma en el futuro — le dijo con dolor. Que importaba si seguía por ese camino, total luego borrarían la memoria de todos —. Mis padres murieron cuando tenía un año y usted decidió dejarme con la hermana de mi madre, sabiendo que ella y su familia rechazaban a los magos —lo miró a la cara, quizás el remordimiento del viejo los ayudara —. Me dejó con gente que me maltrató durante toda mi infancia, que me hizo dormir en la alacena que estaba bajo la escalera sin alimentos ni nada parecido. Conocí la magia a los once años cuando llegó mí carta de Hogwarts y sólo ahí, cuando pude estar libre de esa familia, me entero de que no sólo tendría que enfrentarme con un mago tenebroso por culpa de una profecía, sino que también era la única esperanza —ahora lo miraba con resentimiento —. Me mantuvo dentro de una mentira por años y tuve que vivir de todo, estar al borde de la muerte por muchas veces, perder amigos y conocidos en la guerra y ahora, que por fin puedo decir que tengo algo parecido a una familia usted se niega a ayudarnos.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar en la enfermería, sólo veían y escuchaban como el chico se quebraba ante ellos.

—No se que decir a mi favor, Harry —le dijo un poco apenado —sé que tendría que ayudarles, pero no se como ayudarlos, es verdad.

Harry se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dejó que el llanto se liberar sin control.

Tom lo abrazó con fuerza, para tratar de infundirle un poco de valor.

—Lamento haber sido el propulsor de todo el dolor que te provoqué —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos —haberte dejado huérfano…

—Aun que por eso casi murieras…

—Un momento —dijo el profesor —Tú mataste a sus padres ¿Verdad? —Tom asintió ante lo que decía — ¿Cómo fue eso de que casi murieras?

—Cuando traté de matarlo, siendo un bebé, el hechizo rebotó en él y me dio a mí.

— ¿Mataste a los padres de Harry estando cerca de él, antes de hechizarlo?

—Sí, su madre estaba con él, de hecho su hechizo fue el que lo salvó.

—Pero aun estabas vivo, por lo que si es así, lo más probable es que un nuevo Horcrux se haya creado en ese momento.

—Pero no hechicé ningún…

Tom alejó un poco a su amante para mirarlo de frente. Estaba anonadado.

—Exacto. Convertiste a Harry en un Horcrux.

—Pero eso es imposible… ¿Verdad?

—Lo cierto es que no, Harry. Aunque es lo mejor que les pudo pasar en este momento.

—No entiendo a que se refiere, profesor.

—Lo que quiero decir, Tom, es que al tener en el futuro un trozo de tu alma, esta completó el cambio, quizás por eso no habrían podido volver antes. Harry y tú en el futuro eran tres. Él, tú y el alma en su cuerpo.

—Ya entiendo —dijo Abraxas —. Ahora podrían volver ambos, ya que ahora, con el bebé, también son tres.

—Exacto, joven Malfoy.

Harry miró a Tom y sonrió antes de abrasarlo.

— ¿Cómo podemos hacer para volver? —Preguntó Tom.

—Supongo que de la misma manera en que llegaron.

—No se si pueda hacerlo. Para convocar el Avada tengo que odiarlo al punto de desear matarlo.

—No se preocupen —dijo el profesor —tengo la respuesta a lo que necesitan.


	18. 18º El regreso

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **18/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**El regreso**

—Ahora si que no entiendo —dijo Severus — ¿Potter esta esperando un hijo del Lord?

Todos en el despacho del director estaban completamente impresionados.

Dumbledore había quedado blanco cuando recordó lo que había pasado en el "pasado".

—Efectivamente, y ahora es la oportunidad que tiene para regresar a este tiempo.

—No termino de entender —dijo Draco —, si ellos están bien en el pasado ¿Para que quieren regresar al presente, donde son enemigos y a uno le espera el beso del dementor o la muerte en manos del otro?

—Por dos cosas, joven Malfoy —dijo Dumbledore —, la primera es que se enamoraron… ambos.

Eso era algo bastante turbador para los presentes, pero es que era algo estúpido.

¿En qué momento dejaron de ser enemigos para convertirse en pareja y padres de un bebé en camino?

Y lo segundo, es que en algún momento la realidad atrapará a Harry. Tom ya estaba en el tiempo en que volvieron (no se como lo hará él para volver y seguir existiendo en esta época), pero Harry aun no nace, y no sabemos que pasara cuando lo haga.

—Entonces ahora hay que esperar a que sólo regresen ¿Verdad?

—Así es, señorita Parkinson. No nos queda nada mas que esperar.

Y volvían al principio, sin saber que es lo que pasaría y sólo sentarse de brazos cruzados, esperando que en el pasado encontraran una solución al problema de "Los Riddle"

La chimenea del despacho del director empezó a crepitar y llamó la atención de todos.

—Padre —dijo Lucias, en saludo al hombre que acababa de llegar — ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Es imperioso que nos dirijamos a donde se encuentra el Lord y Potter —a estas alturas todos tenían sus ojos puestos en el mayor de los Malfoy —. Van a volver.

No hubo que decir nada más, por que en menos de un minuto, el despacho del director quedó completamente desocupado y los pasos se escuchaban casi a trote por los pasillos del colegio.

En el patio se encontraba Hagrid, que estaba al pendiente de todo lo que pasara con su amigo y el señor oscuro.

—Hagrid, amigo ¿Haz notado algo diferente? —Le preguntó Dumbledore, al tiempo en que todos llegaban a su lado.

—No, director —le dijo extrañado —, sólo han estado así, dormidos.

Lucius miró a su padre, que no quitaba la mirada del cuerpo de los durmientes y lo encaró de frente.

— ¿Por qué sabes que van a volver y no el director o los demás?

Abraxas se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo lo tenía en la mira, algo que a alguien con un ego como lo tenía Abraxas, era sensacional.

—No tengo problema en contarle como sucedieron las cosas, pero eso será cuando ellos vuelvan, que debe ser en…

El hombre no pudo continuar ya que una cegadora luz cubrió los cuerpos de Harry y el Lord.

Todos se apartaron, sin dejar de mirar a donde antes estaban los cuerpos y cubriendo un poco sus ojos para poder apreciar bien las cosas.

Luego de lo que pareció un largo rato, que no fueron más de unos segundos, la luz fue disminuyendo hasta que finalmente desapareció por completo.

Los que rodeaban los cuerpos se sorprendieron enormemente de lo que veían.

Harry y Tom Riddle están en el suelo, pero el mayor no parecía igual. Tom Riddle había vuelto, pero como el adolescente de 17 años del que Harry se enamoró.

— ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto? —Sirius estaba impresionado de lo que veía, al igual que los demás, pero al parecer pudo hablar antes que todos.

—Imagino que el hechizo los transportó tal y como estaban haya —dijo el director, sin quitar la mirada de los que seguían en el suelo —. Lo que me gustaría saber es, ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de esto?

—Padre —volvió a llamar Lucius —, ya es hora de que nos digas.

—Lo primero es más importante — dijo mirando al director —Debo quitarle el hechizo que le lancé, director.

El anciano lo miró divertido. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. Nunca le habían avisado que lo hechizarían. Así que simplemente asintió y vio como el hombre pronunciaba un hechizo anti-desmemoriarte.

Lentamente se fue dando cuenta de lo que pasaba. Los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza.

— _No se preocupen — dijo el profesor — tengo la respuesta a lo que necesitan._

_Los chicos dentro de la enfermería, tenían su mirada puesta en el hombre mayor._

—_Disculpe, profesor —dijo Tom, llamando al atención de su pareja —, tiene que tomar en cuenta que Harry espera un bebé._

—_Lo sé, joven Riddle —le indicó caminando a la salida —acompáñenme al patio, creo que ahí empezó todo ¿Verdad?_

_Tom y Harry asintieron y salieron junto a los demás._

_Cuando llegaron a los terrenos del colegio, Dumbledore volvió a hablarles, esta vez, su tono ya no era tan jubiloso como antes._

_Quiero que me digan, exactamente, donde fue que aparecieron._

_Harry miró alrededor, buscando más o menos donde estaba enfrentándose a Tom, cuando estaban peleando en su propia época._

—_Fue allá —apuntó cerca del sauce boxeador —, recuerdo que busque el sauce, pero aquí no lo encontré._

—_Por que seguramente aun no hemos plantado ese árbol._

_Los implicados en el asunto siguieron su camino. Mientras hablaban entre ellos._

—_Es hora de despedirse, ¿Verdad? —les dijo Avery._

—_Profesor —le llamó Harry — ¿Qué es lo que vamos ha hacer con ellos?_

—_Parte de lo que planeo es… —no pararon de caminar en ningún momento, pero todos los menores, estaban atentos a las palabras del director —lamento informarles que les voy a lanzar un Obliviate._

_La cara de los jóvenes evidencio la desilusión que sentían en ese momento. Por lo menos la de la gran mayoría, por que Harry estaba que saltaba de la alegría._

— _¡Que bueno!_

_Todos se voltearon a ver al chico, que no podía sonreír más de lo que ya lo hacía._

— _¿Alguna cosa que quieras compartir con nosotros?_

_Dumbledore, que había aprendido a entender a ese misterioso viajero del tiempo, sonrió ante lo que pensaba, sería la situación más hilarante de esa despedida._

—_Claro que quiero compartir cosas con ustedes, y si les va a borrar sus recuerdos, estaré más que feliz de decir la verdad._

— _¿De que verdad hablas, Harry? —Le preguntó Tom. Intrigado ante las ideas de su amante._

—_De ustedes —dijo acercándose a Charlus y Dorea —. Haberlos conocido fue lo más genial que me pudo haber pasado. Nunca conocí a mis padres, pero sé que si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera sido tan fantástico como fue el conocerlos a ustedes._

—_Me empiezas a asustar, Harry —le dijo el chico, pero más bien con un tono bromista — ¿Me vas a decir acaso, que soy tu padre o algo así?_

—_No son mis padres —sonrió mientras los abrazaba —, ustedes son mis abuelos._

_Los jóvenes se quedaron impávidos ante las palabras del chico. Cosa que obviamente notó el menor._

_ ¿No me creen? —Su carita reflejaba abiertamente el dolor que le causaría el que no dieran fe a sus palabras._

—_No es eso, Harry —le respondió Dorea —, pero desde que empezaron a hablar de todo eso de que vienen del futuro y que están aquí por un accidente, pude notar las cosas con mas claridad._

—_Exacto —continúo Charlus —, nuestro parecido es más que evidente, y si bien en el pasado no lo noté, fue quizás mi mente la que no me quería causar estragos._

—_Estamos orgullosos de que seas quien eres, Harry —le dijo la chica, al tiempo en que le daba un suave beso en una de sus mejillas —, y si bien no te veré en el futuro, quiero que recuerdes que siempre te acompañaré._

_Harry tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Sus abuelos eran las personas más extraordinarias que había conocido y fue el abrazo de Charlus el que desató por fin su llanto._

_Los demás sólo veían desde lejos el intercambio de palabras y abrazos. Como si fueran meros espectadores y no parte del gran secreto que se desarrollaba._

—_Jóvenes —les llamó el profesor Dumbledore —, es momento que sigamos con nuestro camino._

— _¿Puedo preguntar algo más, profesor? —Le dijo Tom, esperando que sus dudas fueran respondidas._

—_Ya lo hace, joven Riddle. Sólo prosiga._

— _¿Qué pasará con usted? Si va a hechizar a todos los demás, ¿Cómo lo hará usted con todo lo que sabe?_

—_Una excelente pregunta, como siempre —dijo caminando más adelante, con los alumnos pendientes a sus palabras —. Lo que haremos será un cambio de memorias._

— _¿Un cambio de memorias?_

—_Así es, Harry. Uno de ustedes bloqueará mis recuerdos, y sólo serán regenerados cuando ustedes estén a punto de volver._

—_No entiendo porqué._

—_Por que les tendré que hechizar también a Harry y a Tom._

_El mayor de los involucrados paró de golpe, atrayendo a su pareja nuevamente contra su cuerpo._

—_No veo en que nos puede ayudar eso._

—_Les haré una pregunta a ambos. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí?_

—_Por el choque de nuestros hechizos._

—_Efectivamente, joven Potter —Harry se sintió feliz de escuchar su apellido nuevamente, siendo utilizado para llamarlo a él —, ahora ¿Cuál fue el hechizo?_

—_El Avada keda… —Tom se quedó a medio camino, entendiendo por fin las palabras del director —Claro. Si no nos odiamos, no podemos lanzar el hechizo._

—_Exactamente._

—_Pero… yo no quiero que algo le pase a Harry. ¿Qué tal si ahora el hechizo le llega?_

—_Eso, mis jóvenes. Es un riesgo que tendremos que tomar._

— _¡Pues me opongo! —Gritó Harry — ¡¿Y si mi bebé muere en el duelo?_

—_Eso no sucederá, Harry. Trataré de proteger a ambos desde la distancia._

—_No puede asegurarnos que eso resultara. Prefiero no volver con Harry, si es que hay un riesgo para ellos._

—_No pueden quedarse por más tiempo, jóvenes. Entiendan que algo más puede pasar. La vida como la conocen desaparecería para siempre y no sabemos que podría suceder cuando llegue el momento en que Harry nazca en nuestra época._

_Harry estaba demasiado nervioso, pero era verdad. Si Voldemort no nacía, él nunca lo conocería en el futuro, tampoco harían ese viaje y por ende, su hijo no nacería._

—_Tom… tenemos que hacerlo._

_La voz dolida del chico llenó el campo. Era angustiante saber que algo más malo podría pasar._

—_Entonces vosotros llegaran hasta aquí —dijo el mayor, haciendo que los demás chicos detuvieran su marcha —sólo ustedes deben seguir su camino —les dijo a Tom y Harry._

—_Los recordare siempre, amigos —les dijo Harry con una sonrisa._

—_Nosotros también te recordaremos, peque —le dijo Avery, abrazándolo con cuidado —Si aun sigo vivo en tu época, no dudes en que te buscaré._

_Harry sonrió y le dio un sutil beso en los labios. Avery siempre le ayudó y se convirtió en un buen amigo en esa época._

—_Cuídate, Mocoso —Le dijo Abraxas._

—_De ti se que voy a saber en mi tiempo —le dijo dándole un abrazo —y me diste gente que querré mucho e mi época._

—_A si… ¿Cómo quien?_

—_Ah no. Eso no te lo diré —le dijo sonriendo —te lo mereces por la de trampas que me pusiste._

—_Mocoso mal criado._

—_Rubio pedante._

—_Es hora de irnos._

—_Sí —Harry respondió a su pareja con una sonrisa y se giró nuevamente para ver por última vez a los demás —. Adiós, chicos. Y muchas gracias por todo._

_Harry y Tom empezaron a caminar en dirección a donde habían tenido su última batalla, sólo con Dumbledore como compañía._

—_Tendré que bloquear muchos de sus recuerdos. Por lo menos los que están hasta que llegaron aquí._

—_Tiene que hacerlo hasta la batalla final. El momento preciso en que Harry y yo íbamos a atacarnos._

—_Bien. Que tengan un buen viaje, chicos._

_Dumbledore apuntó a ambos jóvenes y vio como estos cerraban los ojos al sentirse rodeados de la magia del mayor. Pudo darse cuenta de lo que habían vivido, pasando rápidamente de las escenas intimas entre ambos y llegando a los instantes justos cuando ellos se enfrentaban ahí mismo, pero en otro tiempo. Se alejó rápidamente y les hizo una seña a los demás para que se arrojaran al suelo._

_Desde la distancia, los otros jóvenes veían todo lo que pasaba y como de un momento al otro, Harry y el Lord se apuntaban con sus varitas._

— _¿Qué tienes para mi, ¡Oh, gran Harry Potter! —Gritaba Tom, lanzándole un hechizo que el muchacho esquivó con gran facilidad._

— _¡Un Avada tengo para ti, maldito! —Le gritó con fuerza Harry, abalanzándose contra el hombre._

— _¡Es momento de terminar con esto, mocoso! —Le dijo Voldemort._

— _¡Avada Kedavra! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo, y ambos hechizos chocaron en frente._

_Los que veían el intercambio de poderes estaban pasmados. Nunca se imaginaron que algo así pasaría. Sus poderes superaban con creces los de cualquier mago que conocieran y eso era admirado incluso por Dumbledore._

— _¡Deja de luchar mocoso! —Gritó Tom — ¡Nunca podrás contra Lord Voldemort!_

_De repente, una poderosa luz envolvió el lugar y vieron como en medio de esa espectacular batalla no quedaba nada. Se acercaron al lugar de los hechos y comprobaron que no había rastro de los viajeros, por lo menos no de uno. Por que ahí, en el suelo. Un inconsciente Tom Riddle estaba tirado en el suelo._

— _¿Algo salió mal? —Preguntó Avery. Al ver el cuerpo del moreno, pero no el de Harry._

—_No. Sólo quedó el cuerpo del Tom de nuestra época. Ese que va con ustedes a clases —el director se volteo mirando a los jóvenes. —Bien. Ya saben que viene ahora._

— _¿Cómo lo hará para saber cuando llegaran los chicos?_

—_Eso lo sabrá usted, joven Malfoy._

— _¿Disculpe?_

—_Según las palabras de Harry. Solamente usted esta realmente en su época. No nos confirmó la esencia de nadie más._

—_Entonces… ¿Cómo se supone que sabré?_

—_Extraerá usted los recuerdos de mi mente, luego de que yo termine con sus compañeros y me entregará este papel —le dijo al tiempo en que le extendía un trozo de pergamino —ahí me indico a mi mismo que tengo que bloquear sus recuerdos para que no sean debelados hasta la fecha de hoy, pero en el en 1995._

_Los jóvenes estaban impactados. Ese hombre realmente había pensado en todo en un par de minutos._

— ¿Profesor… se encuentra bien?

Dumbledore reaccionó luego de un rato. Se había quedado clavado en sus propios recuerdos, hasta que la voz de Remus lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—No se preocupe, joven —le dijo con su característica sonrisa —, ahora tenemos que trasladar a Harry y a Tom a un lugar más acorde con su estado.

— ¿La enfermería? —Preguntó la enfermera, viendo el lugar como única opción.

—Efectivamente, madame. —Apuntó a los cuerpos, que lentamente fueron elevándose —. Si me acompañan podré explicar de una vez lo que sucedió en el pasado.

No hubo que decir nada más para que los que estaban en el lugar se dirigieran de nuevo al castillo. Todos esperando entender por fin, todo lo que estaba pasando ahí.


	19. 19º No voy a luchar contra él

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **19/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**No voy a luchar contra él**

Dumbledore dio la orden para que trasladaran el cuerpo de Harry y de Tom a la enfermería del colegio, según recordaba ahora, tendría que ayudar a esos dos con sus recuerdos.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar. Y depositaron inmediatamente los cuerpos en dos camillas paralelas, para luego sellar la puerta y poner las barreras necesarias para que nadie ajeno a las circunstancias pudiera entrar.

Los demás tenían múltiples dudas y decidió que lo mejor era hablar de una sola vez. Los reunió a todos en una de las esquinas de la enfermería y les contó todo lo que había pasado antes de que Tom y Harry volvieran del pasado.

Madame Pomfrey, que estaba más pendiente de Harry por su maternal estado, no puso mayor atención a las palabras del Director. Para ella, era de vital importancia el cuidar de sus pacientes. Se acercó a la camilla de Tom y sonrió de lado. ¿Cuándo en su época iba a pensar que ese mocoso sería la pareja de Harry Potter? Recordó claramente cuando lo llevaron a su enfermería, inconsciente. En ese momento no preguntó nada, pero ahora que lo pensaba, nunca más vio a su "hermano" no se preocupó en preguntar, ya que el mismo Dumbledore le dijo que el chico había vuelto a casa. Sonrió y corrió el cabello de la hermosa cara de Tom. Lo único que esperaba es que las cosas se arreglaran para ellos dos, por que si alguien trataba de separarlos… bien, se tendría que enfrentar a los magos más poderosos de los últimos tiempos.

Tom y Harry no despertaron en varios días. Dumbledore, que trataba de que la noticia de esos dos no se supiera por parte de nadie, en especial de la prensa, decidió que ambos fueran trasladados a la habitación de Harry, en la torre de Gryffindor y que fuera acondicionada para que estuvieran supervisados por la enfermera.

Harry sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido tenía la certeza de que si abría un ojo, sentiría más dolor aun, pero quería saber que había pasado. Lo último que recordaba es que estaba en la batalla final.

—Esta despertando, director —escuchó la voz de la enfermera. Por lo menos estaba con gente conocida.

—Harry, muchacho —le hablo el director —, te lanzaré un hechizo para que recuerdes.

¿Recordar? ¿Qué se supone que había olvidado?

De un momento al otro, cuando se sintió cubierto de la magia del director, todas las imágenes de los últimos meses pasaron por su cabeza. El viaje al pasado con Voldemort, encontrarse con sus abuelos, su selección a la casa de Gryffindor, el verse descubierto por Abraxas, el primer beso que Tom le robó, la primera vez que estuvo con Tom, el amor que ahora le tenía, y finalmente, el bebé de ambos que llevaba en el vientre.

Abrió los ojos impresionado y ubicó sus manos sobre su vientre.

—No te preocupes, Harry —dijo el director —, Pomfrey ya reviso tu embarazo, mi muchacho. Tu bebé esta en prefectas condiciones.

Dejó salir el aire que tenía retenido. Se había asustado mucho al pensar que algo le pudo haber pasado a su hijo cuando realizaron el viaje de vuelta. Recorrió con su mirada la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue a Tom en la camilla del lado, parecía tan agradable y… joven. Eso lo tendría que averiguar después. Siguió con su recorrido y vio por fin a todas las personas que apreciaba, hubiera sido muy doloroso no volver a verlos. Hasta que su mirada se cruzo con un estirado al que conocía demasiado bien.

—Hola, mocoso mal criado.

—Hola, rubio pedante —le dijo con una sonrisa —, te dije que te vería aquí, también.

—Desgracias de la vida —le dijo con tono drama.

— ¿A mi no me vas a saludar?

Harry miró al hombre frente a él. Alto, delgado, con sonrisa juguetona y ese increíble cabello blanco que reconocería en cualquier parte.

— ¿Me echaste de menos, Avery?

—No te imaginas cuanto —se acercó a la camilla y lo abrazó con fuerza —, nos dejaste por mucho tiempo.

—No te voy a besar ahora, así que quita —le dijo saliéndose de su abrazo, mientras reía —. Ahora eres un viejo.

—Pero bien que disfrutaste de mi cuando era joven. ¡Oh cuan mal agradecido puedes ser!

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras seguía recorriendo con su mirada a los que estaban en la habitación.

— ¿Cómo estas, cachorro? —Le preguntó Remus, mientras se acercaba a la camilla y le encerraba en un abrazo, el cual fue gratamente correspondido.

—Echándolos mucho de menos, Moony. No sabes cuanto.

—Sí, claro —dijo la voz divertida de Sirius a su lado —, tanto nos extrañabas que te le tiraste a los brazos de un apuesto jovencito.

— ¡Sirius! —Le reto abrazándolo —Te extrañé, padrino.

—Oh, sí. Nos debes de haber echado muchísimo de menos.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tom es muy bueno en ciertos ámbitos.

Algunos de los que estaban en la habitación, rieron bajito ante las palabras del chico, mientras los otros se abochornaban ante sus palabras y su claro significado.

Un gemido a un lado hiso que Harry volteara rápidamente y el director se acercara a la camilla que estaba ocupando Tom.

Vio como le apuntó con su varita y se asustó que le fuera a herir, pero la mano de Avery en su hombro le tranquilizó en muy baja medida. Fue testigo mudo cuando el director le quitaba el hechizo a su amante, ese que seguramente le habían quitado a él cuando estaba a un paso de despertar por completo.

— ¿Puedes abrir los ojos, Tom? —Le preguntó el director, con ese tonito que tenía y que parecía que lo ocupara con niños de cinco años.

—Todo me da vueltas —dijo apretando los ojos.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Yo no me sentí tan mal.

La voz de Harry fue lo último que necesitó Tom para abrir los ojos y sentarse de golpe, mientras se agarraba la cabeza y gritaba de dolor.

¡Tom!

Harry se levantó rápidamente, pese a que todos trataban de retenerlo. Llegó a su lado en menos de lo pensado y lo sostuvo de los hombros.

— ¡Harry! —Gritó por última vez, antes de caer de espaldas en la cama y perder la conciencia.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que le hizo? —Le preguntó yéndose contra Dumbledore, siendo abrasado por Sirius que se encontraba mas cerca, para poder detenerle — ¡Maldita sea, Dumbledore! ¡¿Qué le hizo a Tom? —Las lágrimas de angustia ya caían por los verdes ojos de Harry.

—Cálmate, Harry —le pidió su padrino, mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Harry colapsaba — ¡Harry! —Lo sostuvo en brazos al ver que se había desmayado.

— ¿Qué les pasó? —Preguntó Remus, llegando al lado de Sirius, para ayudarle a llevarlo a la camilla.

—Seguramente la mente de Tom colapsó al llenarse de nuevos recuerdos de golpe. Y Harry, bien, el esta sensible por su embarazo —respondió Dumbledore —. Será mejor que les dejemos descansar.

—Harry no estará muy feliz cuando despierte —dijo Ron —. Cree que usted atacó a su pareja.

—Por lo mismo. Mejor será que no me vea cuando despierte —sonrió al ver a los dos sobre la camilla —. Confió en que Tom despierte antes y salve mi cuello de un hormonal jovencito que quiera cobrar venganza.

Todos sonrieron y salieron de la habitación, dejando a los amantes ahí, para que se repusieran de sus conmocionados despertares.

Las horas pasaron y Harry no reaccionaba. Tom lo había hecho hace un par de minutos y viéndose solo con su pareja, selló la puerta de la entrada para que nadie les interrumpiera.

Se había mantenido a su lado, cuidando sus sueños, velándolo para que pudiera descansar. De vez en cuando posaba su mano sobre vientre, donde su hijo se comenzaba a formar. Tendrían que hacerle análisis a Harry para saber cuanto tiempo tenía. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, desde hace varias semanas que su amante se comportaba de manera diferente. Más apasionado, dormilón y relajado. Podía recordar que el tiempo que estuvieron en el pasado, Harry estuvo en ese estado desde hace por lo menos dos meses. Seguramente ese es el tiempo que tenía de embarazo.

—Sigue —le dijo la voz adormilada de Harry, que aun se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, pero se notaban húmedos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Sigue con tus caricias —soltó un sonido angustiante —. Creí que no nos recordarías.

Tom sonrió de lado. Había lapsus de tiempos en que Harry se mostraba muy infantil, y podría aprender a adorar esos momentos.

Se acercó a los labios de Harry y le besó con pasión.

—Eres imposible de olvidar, Harry —le dijo juntando sus frentes —. Abre los ojos.

—Tengo miedo de que sea mentira.

— ¿Cómo lo sabrás si no los abres? —Le vio mirarlo con sus verdes ojos bañados de lágrimas —. Eso es. Mira que caprichoso eres.

—Te amo, Tom.

—Lo se.

Se volvieron a besar con pación. Mientras Harry pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de su amante y le atraía más contra su cuerpo.

—Te necesito... quiero que me tomes.

—Pueden venir tus amigos en cualquier momento —no paró nunca de besar su cuello, ahora que sus labios se separaran.

—Eso no te impidió tomarme en mi habitación en el pasado.

Tom no tuvo más que decir. Harry lograba que él dejara de pensar. Besó sus labios mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitarle la ropa a su pequeño amante. Le gustaba sentirlo bajo su cuerpo, piel contra piel.

Harry se encargaba de llenar los odios de Tom con sus gemidos, que encendían cada vez más a su pareja.

Tom se encomendó a besar cada parte de su pecho, bajando por la garganta para anclarse en sus pezones, estimulándolos y haciendo jadear a Harry por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Estas más sensible que antes —le dijo absorbiendo su pezón derecho, mientras masajeaba el izquierdo —, tu piel es mas cálida.

—Tu hijo me hace... ponerme así.

La voz de Harry hizo estremecer a Tom y fue bajando más y más por el cuerpo de Harry, pero la mano del chico le detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo quiero... quiero hacerlo.

Tom no entendió, pero ayudó a Harry cuando vio que quería levantarse. Fue consiente de sus deseos cuando recién el chico se hincó y con manos temblorosas se dedicó a desabrochar el pantalón de su amante, para sacar el miembro de Tom y con cuidado llevarlo a su boca.

—Oh... sí.

El aliento cálido de Harry le llegó de golpe además de ver como su miembro desaparecía entre los labios de su amante. Podía sentir la suave lengua de Harry, jugando con las venas de su pene, mientras su mano sostenía la base y apretaba de manera fuerte, para luego soltar y dejarle sentir como la sangre volvía a circular a través de su miembro duro.

Harry sentía la cabeza del pene de Tom tocar contra su campanilla y le provocaba arcadas, pero se reponía rápidamente. Esta era la primera vez que le daba sexo oral a Tom y nunca se imaginó que le gustaría tanto hacerlo para él. Comenzó a moverse más rápido y a succionar con más fuerza cuando sintió a su amante tensarse. Sabía que se correría pronto. Sintió su boca llena de la caliente semilla de su amante, que brotaba a chorros contra su garganta, haciéndole tragar rápidamente antes de sacar el miembro de su boca.

Tom estaba literalmente desmadejado en la camilla, sintiendo como poco a poco el aire volvía a sus pulmones

— ¿Te gustó? —Le preguntó al ponerse de pie.

—Podría decirse que sí —dijo sonriendo de lado, al tiempo en que atraía a su amante para poder hacerlo sentarse sobre sus caderas —. Te deseo, mocoso.

—Lo sé... hazlo —trataba de hablarle, pero el dedo en su ano se lo impedía —. Por favor... no aguanto.

—Tranquilo —le dijo metiendo otro dedo, mientras se divertía pellizcando una de sus tetillas —. Eres tan delicioso.

—Tom...

Harry no podía más y al parecer, su pareja lo intuyó, por que reemplazó por su erguido miembro.

Las paredes cálidas de Harry refugiaron con pasión el mástil de su amante, apretándole, abrazándole.

—Oh, sí... definitivamente delicioso.

Tom embistió el cuerpo de su amante como si no hubiera mañana, esperando en el fondo de si mismo, que eso no fuera a pasar.

Harry lo miraba a los ojos, sintiendo como el pene de Tom golpeaba en su interior. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, pero no por dolor o malestar como Tom mismo lo presintió.

—No llores, pequeño.

—No quiero que nos... separen —dijo acercándose para besarlo profundamente.

—Nadie lo hará, Harry —tomó las caderas de Harry y aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos —, si tengo que llevarte de aquí, lo haré.

Siguieron con su ritmo cadencioso hasta que el clímax les atacó a ambos y no pudo hacer más que besarse y acariciarse, al tiempo en que sus respiraciones volvían a sus pulmones.

—Es hora de que afrontemos a tu gente, Potter —le dijo con aire prepotente, ganándose una sonrisa de Harry —. Es verdad. Hace más de una hora que tratan de bajar mis barreras.

—Que esperen un poco más —le dijo empezando a vestirse, igual como hacía Tom y le detuvo al ver que apuntaba a la puerta —. Es verdad, Tom. Que se esperen un rato —apuntó con su varita a la camilla en que él había descansado y la transformó en una cama de una plaza y media —. Ahora quiero que me abraces, por que estoy seguro que la conversación con ellos no me gustara nada.

Tom ni siquiera dijo algo más. Se dejó guiar por Harry y ambos terminaron acostados cómodamente en la cama. Abrazados.

Dumbledore, afuera de la habitación, sonreirá ante la actitud que estaban teniendo todos.

— ¡Ese tipo no puede ir y dejar a mi ahijado encerrado!

—Claro que puede, Sirius. —Le dijo el director —, es su pareja.

— ¡Director!

—El director tiene razón, Remus —contradijo Abraxas —, yo vi cuanto les costó a esos dos el estar juntos y como Tom se debatía para que a Harry o al bebé que crece en sus entrañas no le pasara nada.

— ¡Eso es ridículo! —Dijo Ron — ¡Ellos siempre se han llevado mal!

—Y aun así se volvieron amantes, y tienen un hijo en camino.

—Lo que el señor Avery dice es verdad —determinó el director —. Sirius, muchachos, sé perfectamente que les cuesta ver el bien en esa relación, pero tomen en cuenta que Harry no dejara que le separen del padre de su hijo. ¿Se arriesgaran a que Harry les odie y se aparte de ustedes por su familia?

— ¡Nosotros somos...!

—Lo sé, joven Weasley. Estoy seguro que Harry también les ama como a una familia, pero ahora Tom y el bebé son su futuro y con quienes compartirá su vida a lo largo del tiempo.

Sin decir nada más, el director se fue a su despacho. Creía que podría deshacer las barreras que seguramente Tom levantó, pero se merecían un tiempo para ellos, para poder estar juntos antes de que la batalla final se desatara. Y esta, no sería una con la que el mundo contara con un héroe de su lado.


	20. Chapter 20 Epílogo

**CHANGING TO BE HAPPY**

**Resumen**: En la Batalla Final Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en un cruento combate. Se lanzan un Avada al mismo tiempo pero… la magia decide brindarles una nueva oportunidad y son transportados a la época en que Voldemort era solo Tom Riddle, un dotado alumno de Hogwarts de 16 años.

Nuestro ojiverde pasa entonces a ser el "hermanito perdido" de su otro Némesis (deben fingir para no alterar la historia y ambos se necesitan si quieren regresar a su época)... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy y demás "futuros mortífagos" convivan con el niño dorado? ¿Podrá Harry mantenerse al margen o tentará a la suerte modificando el pasado y con ello el futuro del Mundo Mágico? ¿Como afectará esto en el presente donde Albus, Sirius y los Malfoy esperan el desenlace?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **20/20

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Antares

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Simbología: ***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* = cambio en el tiempo.

**Epílogo**

Harry abrió los ojos, disfrutando del aroma de su pareja. Como le gustaba despertar a su lado. Se removió en su cama todo lo que su voluptuosa figura le permitiese. El rostro de su marido fue lo primero que recibió. Sus ojos ya no se agitaban como lo hacían cada vez que trataba de dormir. Los fantasmas de su pasado le habían dejado lo suficientemente en paz como para poder dormir una noche completa sin tener pesadillas que le incluyeran a él y su bebé.

—Hola, Harry —los ojos rojos de Tom se abrieron de manera inmediata.

Algo que Harry aprendió a amar de su pareja, eran esos hermosos ojos rojos, como dos rubíes. Se inclinó un poco y lo besó con hambre.

—Buenos días —su voz salió adormilada, pero lo suficientemente cálida como para hacer que Tom entendiera lo que quería... un abrazo.

— ¿En qué pensabas que luces tan vulnerable?

Harry alejó un poco la mirada, tratando de pensar en lo primero que pensó al despertar, y sonrió acariciando su vientre.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando mi padrino se enteró de que me casaría contigo?

—Oh, sí —dijo divertido, poniendo uno de sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y el otro como almohada para la cabeza de Harry.

_Harry no salió de la habitación en que le habían dejado con Tom desde que volvieran de su viaje en el tiempo, claro que no era por que no quisiera, sino por que luego de despertar de su prolongado sueño, Tom sintió la necesidad de hacerle el amor nuevamente._

—_Tom —le llamó, retomando un poco del aliento que le faltaba luego del orgasmo —, creo que deberíamos hablar con los demás._

—_Una idea tan tentadora como la de volver a atetar contra tu vida._

—_Oh, que romántico —le dijo divertido —. Hablo en serio, Tom. Mi padrino y mis amigos son muy importantes para mí. No puedo simplemente llegar y lanzarles la bomba de que seguiré a tu lado —le dijo poniéndose de pie y empezando a vestirse._

— _¿Te sientes muy seguro de que te permitiré a mi lado? —Tom ya estaba listo antes que él y se deleitaba viendo a su amante poniéndose la ropa encima y dándole un show de aquellos._

—_Por supuesto que sí —dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas —. Soy irresistible para ti y nuestro hijo te llama._

—_Buen punto —lo abrazó por la cintura y le besó con pasión —. No te alejaran de mí, ni a ti ni a mi hijo._

—_Cásate conmigo._

—_Tu romanticismo no es mayor al mío, Harry —le dijo con diversión —. Te ríes de mí por ser como soy y haces lo mismo._

—_Bueno, bueno. ¿Quieres que te pida de rodillas que seas mi esposo?_

— _¿Yo, tu esposo? Por favor, Potter. La "madre" eres tú. Tú serás mi esposo, yo seré tu marido y asunto arreglado._

—_Que bien que decidas todo tan fácilmente, Tom —dijo una voz desde la puerta, mostrando a Dumbledore con una sonrisa pacifica, mientras aparecían los demás detrás de él._

— _¡No puedes casarte con él, Harry!_

—_No estoy preguntando a nadie, Sirius. Seré el esposo de Tom y no pelearé contra él. Es el padre de mi hijo._

— _¡Eres menor de edad!_

—_Lo sé, padrino —le dijo con aire cansado —, pero tendremos un hijo y no quiero hacerle daño._

—_Harry —le llamó el director — ¿Por qué no le dices a tu padrino la razón principal de no querer combatir contra Tom?_

_Harry le miró interrogante, pensando que quizás el director había enloquecido o algo por el estilo. Miró a Tom y se dio cuenta de su sonrisa de lado, Claro, él se había dado cuenta de lo que quería decir Dumbledore, pero como se lo esperaba, no se lo diría y era frustrante._

_¿Qué podría satisfacer a Tom, hasta el punto de sonreír?_

_Seguramente un shock para Sirius, y conociéndolo, lo más probable es que sea algo que le dañara… su amor._

_Abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada. ¡Claro! Ya lo tenía._

—_Sirius —llamó a su padrino, tratando de no ser demasiado impactante en sus declaraciones —, amo a Tom, padrino. Nuestro hijo es la prueba de que no nos separaremos y que lógicamente no le haré daño. Es el hombre que amo._

_Y ahí quedó Sirius, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, mientras el director sonreía de lado, y Remus le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida a Harry. Lucius, Severus, Abraxas y Avery los miraban sin inmutarse. Los demás estaban en mismas condiciones que Sirius._

_El enlace entre Tom y Harry se llevó a cabo esa misma tarde por parte de Dumbledore, su estatus en el Wizengamot fue suficiente para que la oficiara._

_A Harry no le importó tener el matrimonio pomposo que se hubiera imaginado para el chico que vivió y su pareja, pero las cosas tenían que hacerse con rapidez para que el mundo no interviniera con su decisión. _

_A estas alturas nadie más del mundo sabía que es lo que pasaba con su salvador y cuando todo hubo pasado ya nadie podría sepárales._

_Para el mundo entero, Harry Potter se caso con Tom Riddle. Muy pocos magos en el mundo sabían que el nombre del marido del salvador era el nombre que antiguamente ocupaba el Lord oscuro. Harry sólo les dijo a todos los que le preguntaron después, que Voldemort no volvería a levantarse y que él sería muy feliz si el mundo dejaba de meterse en su vida privada. Él y su joven esposo (por que Tom no aparentaba más de dieciocho años) se irían a vivir a una casa alejados de los ojos de todos._

—Oh, sí. Un recuerdo sumamente gratificante —dijo Tom divertido —, pero no entiendo por que eso te puso en este estado.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —se acurrucó contra el pecho desnudo de Tom —, supongo que será cosa del embarazo.

Se quedaron así, abrazados, esperando que el sueño por fin los abandonara por completo.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer —dijo Tom, sacando a Harry de su sueño —. Hay que partir hoy mismo.

—Lo sé —dijo frustrado y dejando un beso en el pecho de su marido —. Iré a ver a James para que se levante pronto.

—No lo hagas —le dijo levantándose él y cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con una bata de seda negra —, iré yo y tú prepárate.

Harry aceptó sin decir nada y se encaminó al baño, mientras Tom desaparecía de la habitación.

Ya bajo la ducha y sintiendo el calor del agua templar su cuerpo, pudo poner sus ideas en orden. Hoy tendrían que viajar a Hogwarts y cerrar su casa por quizás cuanto tiempo. Le encantaba esta pequeña campiña en la que vivían, los prados verdes y los arboles frutales eran una delicia para pasar una tarde calurosa bajo sus sombras, pero su hijo empezaría su segundo año en Hogwarts.

James Tomas Riddle Potter nació con los ojos más hermosos que en su vida había visto. Había pensado que tendría sus ojos verdes o quizás los rojos ojos de su marido. Color que quedó en él cuando recuperó las últimas partes de su alma que le quedaban, pero el pequeño los sorprendió al tener los ojos azules oscuros. Según Tom, ese era el color que tenían sus ojos antes de que el mal lo consumiera por completo. La piel clarita y el cabello negro y ensortijado. Era realmente hermoso.

Cuando todo el mundo se enteró del heredero de Potter, fue una conmoción para el mundo mágico, pero eso ni siquiera fue una razón para que los padres del bebé decidieran volver a la civilización. Tommy crecería apartado del ojo público y junto a sus padres y hermanos.

Harry había tenido un nuevo bebé luego de James, pero para su desgracia, el embarazo no llegó a término. Cuando tenía tres meses de embarazo perdió a su bebé. Fue un golpe terrible para ambos, que esperaban ansiosos este nuevo bebé. Harry estuvo en un estado de depresión en que nadie lo podía sacar, hasta que Tom trajo a James de la mano y lo dejó en brazos de su papá. Eso fue suficiente para que Harry llorara abrazando a su pequeño de cuatro años y dejó que su marido le consolara.

De eso ya habían pasado casi ocho años y Harry llevaba su nuevo embarazo en perfectas condiciones. Obviamente fue aterrador para él. Ya que aun estaba fresca en su mente la muerte de su otro bebé, pero entre Tom y James lograban sacarlo adelante.

Sus amigos y familiares también fueron un gran apoyo.

Ron, aun siendo un bastardo insensible, le apoyó de manera excelente el ultimo tiempo y ya no parecía tan celoso cuando Draco, quien era su medico de cabecera, le revisaba para asegurarse del estado de su embarazo. Sonrió al recordar cuando Draco, en un ataque de júbilo cuando supo del embarazo de Harry, lo abrazo de manera ansiosa, cosa que hizo sospechar al idiota de Ron y que le acarreó un par de noches fuera de la habitación de su esposo.

Sirius había sido un caso. Estaba tan aterrado de que pasara nuevamente por una perdida que casi le da un ataque de pánico. Era en momentos como esos en que Harry agradecía que Snape se hubiera quedado junto a su padrino, por que el hombre era el único con el poder de tranquilizar a su padrino con un par de palabras, una hazaña ante sus ojos.

Lo que mas le divirtió fue la reacción de Avery, que molestó a Tom hasta el cansancio, diciéndole que al parecer, a pesar de los años que se cargaba, aun podía tener sexo con su joven esposo. Eso fue suficiente para que Tom casi lo maldijera y fue el momento en que Harry vio a Robert después de tantos años. El hombre se veía increíble, a pesar de la cantidad de años que se cargaba encima y casi murió de la impresión cuando Tom le dijo que los hermanos Lestrange, Rodolphus y Rabastan, eran hijos de ambos, que Avery los había traído al mundo. Claro, Harry no había preguntado nunca y de hecho, el daba por hecho que el Avery que conoció en el ministerio de magia, era hijo del que fue su novio de mentira. Ese fue otro balde, pues el hombre también era hijo de ambos, le había dado perpetuidad a ambos apellidos a través de sus hijos.

Ahora Harry ya estaba mas tranquilo, tenía siete meses de embarazo y estaba completamente fuera de peligro. Iba a tener una niña a la que había decidido llamar Mérope. Mérope Lily Riddle Potter. Sonaba lindo.

—Papi —lo llamaron desde la puerta — ¿Estas bien?

Harry sonrió, mientras cerraba el paso del agua y salía con cuidado de la ducha, para luego ponerse una bata de baño y abrir su puerta.

—Claro que estoy bien, tesoro —le dijo besándolo en la frente —, dile a papá que bajaré en un minuto.

—Bien.

Harry vio a su pequeño salir de la habitación y él se dispuso a vestirse. Tenían que partir en un par de horas a su nuevo hogar. Hogsmeade.

Tom había aceptado el puesto de pociones que dejó libre Severus por su embarazo. El hombre, que a pesar de tener una avanzada edad, había quedado preñado de Sirius, el cual no cabía en su felicidad. Por lo que Dumbledore, viendo que no podía quedarse sin profesor ese año escolar, se lo había pedido a Tom.

Su vida era realmente diferente. Cambió y fue para su felicidad, en brazos del hombre que menos imaginó. Un hombre que también cambió por su felicidad.

Fin


End file.
